


A Phoenix Emblem: Book #2

by alifetime



Series: The First Crusade - The Wizarding World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hybrid Effect - alifetime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone Has Issues, Homophobia, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Protective Hunter Stylan, Protective Sorah Stylan, Protective Willow Leaves, Sorah with no wings, The Lost Elements (of Nature)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 77,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifetime/pseuds/alifetime
Summary: Now with another difficult year approaching, Sorah finally sought of the ones she needed; the ones that Nature created. Because she does not yet know of this, Nature decides it time to bring out the durable side to being seperated from the void. That comes with day-to-day isssues—things that they never dealt with in the early 1900's.Started: 08.01.2018On Hold: 03.04.2018Off Hold: 22.09.2018Finished:Edited:[ Many of these points-especially in the Harry Potter World-are not canon whatsoever ][ This is a fanfiction I have written for my friends ][ All Harry Potter characters, places, etc belong to J.K. Rowling ]





	1. ✿Wanta✿

During this first part of the summer, the heat had almost been unbearable for anyone. Even the ones that can handle the sun a lot more than others.

Sorah thanked the Lord that her home was made with many windows and outside extensions. This was built over the course of her and Hunter being at Hogwarts with her old school, Hybithia. One side, that was all that was there with her home. Then her parents decided it would be an awesome idea to build an extension, and her and her brother love it. The extension was built for a little conservatory, but much bigger and nicer. The fact that they were all living in the middle of the forest, no disturbance of any kind and the peaceful nature around them, made their home ten times better. With this, Sorah spent most her days doing her homework within the conservatory, loving the cool air at the shaded side of the house. Another reason for her parents getting a new part of their home was because they had a lot of money to spare. This was an old family home after all, and Sorah and Hunter are not the type to brag. Neither are both Becca and Declan, their foster parents. They had a lot of money. Declan was a journalist at the Magic Ministry, and Becca works as a part time nurse in the Muggle world. That's enough to earn them a nice and comfortable living. Sorah could easily say she had possibly the most money out of all of her friends. Her best friends house, Levi, had a nice, big home. Millie had a big house as well. They were just very fortunate people to have hard working parents in good business.

However, even if their conservatory was cool enough for Sorah to relax, it didn't help the fact how hot it was outside. Becca hadn't been very kind these past few days—just plain mean and edgy. Declan hadn't even been his normal self as of late. Every time Sorah had seen him he had been either typing on a small type writer or writing letters to his clients, a frown denting his young face.

More along the story of when they were all sitting on their sofa, no one saying a word and all doing some sort of work, Declan had suddenly said:

"You two need a dog."

Hunter and Sorah had no idea where that had come from, but they weren't backing down.

It had been a day since Declan had blurted that out. Sorah woke up feeling partly relaxed and content. The air around her room was warm and a bit humid. Because the head of her bed was right by the window, she easily pulled back the curtains and opened her windows. Nyla, her small, fluffy black Niffler who was given to her by the Hogwarts Gamekeeper Hagrid, snuggled his wet nuzzle against her and closed his eyes again. She herself was about to fall back asleep as well until the door to her room opened, Declan and Hunter entering.

"Sorah, get yourself up. Got somewhere to go." Declan made sure to open Sorah's door to its fullest, making her turn around and bury her face in her pillow.

"Do we now?" Sorah's voice muffled out.

"Yes," said Hunter. He strolled over, curly hair a mess and in need of  a cut, and jumped on top of her.

"Ow," she shot up, giving her brother a glare. " _Saukarl_."

"'Tis surprise!" exclaimed Hunter. "Dad said w-wu-we're going all the way into Muggle ss-city."

Sorah frowned and rubbed at her eyes.

Beside her, Nyla sat up himself and stared up at Sorah in confusion. They never really went to open Muggle spaces. It was hard for Sorah to hide her ears and tail, hence why it was all the good for them to live in a secluded area. And for whatever reason would Declan want to expose Sorah to such a crowded area? There was a perfectly good reason why she hated going to busy places—people scare her.

The two of them left her room and she flopped back down on her bed, puffing out a breath. She wasn't really one to sleep in, but neither was she one to wake up so early. As she looked to her watch on her wrist, she saw that it was a little past seven in the morning. What crazy lunatic wakes up at this time?

"You getting up?" Nyla asked, not fully awake himself.

Sorah nodded and got out of bed.

She made sure to put her right foot down on the carpeted floor first before her left and then the right. If she were to be too quickly out of bed and missed putting her right foot on the floor, she would have messed up her whole day—she was sure of it. Then, she made her bed, Nyla leaping out of the way and she folded her blanket, placing her plush bunny, Lu-Lu, on top of it. Perfect. While she was up and tired she decided to have a shower. Plus, it looked to become a hot and humid day. Having a shower would make her feel refreshed throughout the day, because she assumed they'd be out for most of the day. When they go out they normally end up having lunch out, which Sorah had always loved, despite the fact the people laughing around her made her feel just the tiniest bit uncomfortable. 

Sorah checked over a few things and gathered her clothes for the day. This consisted of light blue shorts and a tuck in long-sleeves t-shirt and a pair of light purple vans. They were quite new, as she never took them along with her to Hogwarts, and Sorah wanted to take full advantage of them. She made sure to bring her light brown headband along so she could tie down her ears. Her tail would easily be able to wrap around her thigh as the shorts she is wearing go down to her mid-thigh.

It was a shrit shower she took, making sure the tempreture of the water was only at a lukewarm to wake her up. 

As she made her way downstairs, she then realised that Nyla wasn't with her. So quickly, she ran up the stairs again and looked into her room. Nyla was there on the bed, sound asleep. Then Sorah second thought her idea. Trying to sneak Nyla into the Muggle world was not the greatest idea. So she left him to sleep, leaving the door open so he could get out and wander about.

"There you are!" Hunter said when Sorah finally made it to the living area. "Took you long enough."

Sorah only scowled and collapsed onto the sofa. "Where's Dad?"

"Pfft." Hunter waved his hand. "Gettin' his stuff t-together."

Sorah only nodded slightly to show that she got his answer. And after a few more painful long minutes, Declan, tall and assertive, stepped into the room. He had a pair of sunglasses on with a light blue flannel shirt and a pair of sugar cane shorts on. Around his shoulder was a small bag, or as Brook liked to call it, Declan's man purse.

"You ready kids?" 

"Aye aye, captain," said Sorah.

"You've been watching too much T.V.," Declan scolded. He said this whilst brushing his fingers through Hunter's wild curls, commenting how he needed a hair cut. Hunter grumbled something incoherent in response.

The three of them hopped into the car and drove their way from the small road that led them out of the wood and onto the main road.

Because it was so early into the morning and early into the summer, not much cars were out. Hunter and Sorah preoccupied themselves in the backseat by playing the game Yellow Car. Declan on the few minutes had told them to shut up, but after a while joined in as well.

"Dad, where are we going?" Hunter said after a while.

They lived in the country side. So whatever Declan said about going to the city would be a little over an hour at the quickest to get there.

"To the city," he replied.

Hunter groaned, slumping back in his chair.

"But why?"

"Because."

Hunter gave Sorah a look and she just shrugged. He didn't seem to want to say anything else so Sorah turned her eyes to the blue of the road ahead of them.

The sky was almost too blue for Wales. Whatever the case, she enjoyed it. Through the window where it hit her face made her feel all the more ready for summer. And maybe the fact that the early morning sun made her sleepy, she ended up slumping in her seat and head against the edge of the window. She curled her legs up onto the seat and under her.

"Hey, wake-y wake-y~"

A shake to her shoulder awoke Sorah from possibly her half an hour nap. Or was it even a nap? She was pretty sure for most of her ride she was spent half-asleep and half-awake.

"'M awake," she mumbled, disorientated. She rubbed at her tired eyes and found that she was outside of a big shop. Not just any shop. The shop had a blue banner that titled Pet'sN'Quote. "Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" The smirk was there. She could almost feel it. Not only that, but the cheek in his voice told her so.

Hunter gasped. "Is this w-wuh-when you said about a dog?" He jumped excitedly in his seat as if he weren't fourteen-years-old but a five-year-old. "Please say you're not kidding?"

Declan chuckled and Sorah sat up more, looking with wide eyes out of the window.

"Let's face it," started Declan, unbuckling his seatbelt. Hunter and Sorah mimicked his actions and were quick to open the doors of the car into the warm, summer air. "Yes, you're both getting a dog."

Sorah was quick to come to the right side of the car to meet Declan and Hunter. She looked over to the shop. It was quite big, obviously big enough to keep many different house pets inside. This day was only starting and it was already beginning to become one of the best days ever.

The two children suddenly tackled Declan in a long lasting hug. He stepped back a bit out of shock and then leaned down and hugged them both. "I owe it to the two of you," he said gently into Hunter's curly hair. "Becca and I haven't exactly been the best of parents since you've arrived back home." Sorah only hugged deeper into Declan, if that were even possible. He didn't have to apologise for anything, she thought. He was just busy, like any grownup would be. She was sure when she would have kids and had a job she'd be incredibly busy as well. It wasn't his or Becca's fault. They were still just as important as their real mother and father. They've always been there for them, ever since they entered their home. They could ask for any more love.

"Nonsense!" Hunter giggled, stepping back out of the hug. Sorah did too. The boy beaming up at their foster father. "You're busy, like everyone else. Th-there is no need to apologise, Dad. Thank you s-so much!" He have a wide, toothy grin.

The three of them made their way into the building. It had many fans on the ceiling, going at full speed, but not enough to make it loud. There were many little barks echoing around the building, and Sorah immediately felt energised. Declan led them to the counter where a young adult girl was. She was busy writing something on the paper but looked up as if sensing the presence of someone coming to talk to her. She had a sweet smile and shining blue eyes. Sorah saw her as quite pretty.

"What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

Declan rested his hand on Hunter's shoulder whilst Sorah turned away to look around her again. Her eyes wondered across the room to an open door. A few people were inside, and if she were to squint hard enough she'd see the sign of kittens. So she supposed this place was filled with baby animals, waiting to be taken out of their mothers arms. Or possibly fathers. She presumed they could take the parent as well if you really wanted, but she had a feeling Declan would only allow her and Hunter to choose one dog. Her head turned to another door, and squinting again, she saw the label puppies. Inside she only guessed there was an outdoor space with little fences around the puppies as to not escape. Another bout of energy courses through her at the thought of seeing dozens upon dozens small puppies. How would she even decide what to choose? All animals to her were the same and adorable.

"Sorah, come on."

Declan patted her back. The girl behind the counter was now in front of them, leading them towards the doors that had Puppies on them. And as soon as they entered, Sorah was right in saying the space was open and outside. It was a beautiful sight to see. The grass was lush green and in the space were at least a couple dozen fences. Each one had different breeds of energetic puppies inside of them, each scattered. Golden Retrievers. Australian Shepard's. Beagles. Great Danes. Poodles. Etc.

There were so many!

A couple of other families were there as well with another staff member who was smiling happily at them and the playful puppies.

"You can look into each cage however you want," said the girl, smiling adoringly at the puppies. Sorah was glad to tell that the girl loved her job very much. If she were to not, then she shouldn't be working with such adorable creatures. "Be careful, some puppies may be easily frightened."

She stood off to the side to keep an eye on the three. Well, she stood next to the fence that said Poodles and let them lick at her hand when she stuck her hand in.

"Well, choose as you will," said Declan.

Hunter grabbed Sorah's hand and led her to many puppies that were Great Dane's. All looked up curiously and when Sorah reached out her hand, they all started forwards, playful and excited. There were only three of them, wide, blue-eyed puppies, licking at her hand. Her heart almost exploded at the sight. Why could she just pile all of the puppies in here and take them all home? It was going to be a long time before she could make her final choice. And it looked to be so Hunter would be a long to as well. The puppies jumped excitedly at him as well, producing tiny barks of joy.

"This es gon' be a long hour," Hunter said in awe.

They spent a little time with the Great Dane's. Though they were adorable, they were looking for more calm puppies to have. Maybe one that don't bark so easily. They need calm, collected and a strong puppy for protection. Maybe a Great Dane would be the perfect choice; they grow up to be huge dogs and apparently very loyal too. But the energetic pups seemed a bit too much to catch up with.

They next went to the small Poodles and agree that these wouldn't be the ideal dogs. Though fluffy and adorable, they grew to be medium sized, and house like they've got, they need a big dog. There were a couple of Pomeranians that took all their urge not to scoop the ginger fluff balls up and squeeze them into a hug. The Golden Retrievers were on their minds for a good while, as well as the Boarder Collies and Australian Shepard's.

Once they had seen all of the dogs, their decisions for Retrievers, Collies and Australian Shepard's were set at plan. They told Declan about this, and he seemed happy with the three choices. He told them that the Collies were too shy and reserved. Golden Retrievers were friendly but incredibly hyperactive. So that left them to the ones and only Australian Shepard's.

The three wandered over there with the girl (who's name was Olivier) and looked at the seven, fluffy puppies. At first they were all jumping around. And when Hunter and Sorah climbed into the circle, all puppies surrounded them. Sorah was giggling and trying her best to give them all attention at once. One started nipping at the end of her shoe playfully and she reached over to stroke his/her head. The puppy gave her hand a long lick before bouncing over to Hunter once more. They are puppies, so of course they'd be energetic.

"These puppies came from a breeder," explained Olivier from above her. When Sorah looked up she found her eyes were sad and almost broken. "They were abused when only born. I don't know much detail, but one couldn't even walk properly before it died. There were eight of them."

Sorah felt her chest tighten and heart clench. Who would do such a thing? It's so inhumane and disgusting that a human being could do that. To any helpless and venerable creature alike. Even when they were perfectly healthy.

"They seem perfectly fine," Olivier went on and looked at the puppies. "Apart from that one, over there." She nodded her head and all three of them looked to the corner. The seventh, and what looked to be the smallest of all the puppies, lay shaking and huddled up into a corner. It's eyes stared wide eyed at Sorah, bright blue and sad. "He's picked on a lot by these pups, because he's the smallest. So far only our manager has managed to form a smooth connection with the little guy. He sees frightened all the time. I hope to God that to whoever he warms up to will treat him like a princess."

Declan smiled sadly. He turned to the girl. "You have any pets?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "I've got a cat expecting kittens."

The two of them started up a small conversation. Hunter have Sorah a knowing look when she turned her head his way. His eyes said 'go to him'. At first Sorah tried to understand the glimmer of hope behind his eyes and after a moment, seemed to understand.

Slowly and carefully, she lifted herself up, gentle to remove any puppy from her lap. At the thought of her leaving, they started jumping at her and whining. She gave them a sad smile and crawled over to the huddled pup in the corner. She did this as slowly as she could. She even stayed as low as she could as to not frighten the little guy. Keeping yourself low can show no harm to the pup, because it means you are not looking down on him/her.

The pup stayed in place, but the shaking seemed to subside. His ears perked up a bit, but he still managed to shrink into himself impossibly more. She could almost catch the small, wheezing whimpers from the pup.

Sorah stopped about half a metre away from the pup. She then slowly raised her hand and held it out. One index finger was then laid out, to show he could come; to show she meant no harm. Her other hand was laid on her lap and heels pressed uncomfortably into her backside, but she didn't care. There was a connection there. There was in no way she would give this up. She couldn't, and she wouldn't.

After a moment of slight hesitance in his blue eyes, the puppy raised slowly on shaky paws and stood there for a bit. Sorah could now hear his whining. His shiny black nose was twitching curiously and eyes more wide than ever.

"Come here, boy," she said in her normal soft-spoken voice. "It's okay..."

The puppy moved forwards slightly, of only half a centimetre before recoiling again, clearly afraid.

"Hunter," Declan said quietly. "Maybe if you go back a bit with the other puppies..."

"Good idea." Olivier nodded at Declan's suggestion.

Hunter obediently stayed back with the pups who surrounded him. He made sure to make no sudden movements and not look at the frightened pup. Olivier and Declan lowered themselves to the soft, cut grass slowly as well, sitting crossed legged.

This seemed to do the trick. The puppy started forwards again; he was painfully slow and kept on retreating back again. Sorah kept stoic, a kind smile on her face and hand still out, ignoring the dull ache in her upper arm. She lowered it down slightly to get the puppy's attention. It pawed itself forwards again and they were both now only a few centimetres apart. Sorah would wait for him to muzzle at the small of her index finger. She wouldn't go for it, otherwise it would be terrified.

Only a few moments later, the puppy's wet nose made contact with Sorah's finger. He snuggled and decided that she was safe; that she was okay. He became more confident and rubbed his fluffy head along her arm and eventually planted himself on her lap.

She brought down her hand and stroked at his head. He whimpered and closed his eyes. He was still a bit shaky, but other than that, alright. She made eyes with Hunter who nodded. Then at Declan who nodded. Finally, eyes on Olivier, Sorah nodded and said, "This one."

A day later they woke up early again to finally collect their puppy. Hunter and Sorah spent mostly the whole ride arguing what to call the puppy.

"Bertie."

"Nope. Too common. How about Leo?"

"That's a name a tiger or a cat in general should be named."

"Damn, a-alright.

"Buddy?"

"Another common name. You're ideas suck, sis. Try and think of ... r-rare? rare names? is thet the word, Dad?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, rare names."

"Okie dokie."

Sorah tried to think of as many rare names as she could. She knew why Hunter wanted to have the dog have a rare name. Mainly because they wanted to separated the dog from most and have him as a special gift. He was shy, and reserved, yes, but many could say that the ones that were mistreated who are given to ones who adore him may stay loyal and defend their friendship and fight in their downfall for them. They definitely made the right choice. Plus, it wasn't as if Hunter and Sorah's names were common.

"How about ... Wanta?"

"Wanta?"

Sorah nodded at Hunter.

"Yeah, Wanta. It's a cute, rare name. H-how's abouts it?"

"Wanta sounds great!"

They arrived much earlier than anticipated to collect the pup. When they walked through the door, the once scared little guy came out of his shell and padded across the little play space they had to greet them. He wasn't barking or jumping, but sat himself down, small tail wagging with impatience. Olivier was no longer there but another girl was there to help them with the documents and that complicated stuff. She said Sorah could go over and pick the dog up so Sorah did just that. Again, the dog seemed quite hesitant but then gave in. He climbed into Sorah's arms and hid his face into Sorah's chest. Sorah just felt immediately in love with this pup. He licked a stripe at her cheek, then kept on nuzzling her with his wet nose. He had that newborn, puppy breath smell; it was not a horrible smell—it was the smell of warm milk. 

They wandered over to the counter of the documents, and gave them his name, "Wanta."

"That's an unusual name," said the girl, but didn't seem to dislike it.

"W-will he be okay in the car?" Hunter asked worriedly whilst gently stroking the pups head.

"Just in case, we have this" —she held out a sheet that was quite big but comfy looking. It looked to be a water proof blanket of some sort. "Just place this on your lap and if he pees it won't go on you."

Upon hearing this Sorah didn't take any notice. She didn't mind if the pup peed. She didn't want it all over her, but if she was protected then it was fine. She can easily clean it all away with her Hybrility.

About another ten to fifteen minutes later, they entered the car and Sorah got comfortable whilst Hunter places the pee-proof blanket on her lap. She put on her seat belt whilst the puppy sat in her lap, then she placed her small hand against his fluffy chest and the other stroking his head. He was shaking. Badly. But he would be fine.

"You all ready?" Declan said, looking back at Sorah and Wanta.

" _Ja_ ," synced Hunter and Sorah.

When the car started moving, Wanta let out small whimpers and whines, shaken to the core. Sorah held him more close for comfort and he gladly accepted that. She kept on making shushing noises to calm the pup down, and it did seem to be working.

At one point in the car journey they did have to make a pit stop for some petrol. On the way back Wanta peed once but that was all easily cleaned up from Declan instead of Sorah. Hunter scolded for performing magic and driving but he only chuckled.

Once they had stopped outside of their home and Sorah had stepped out of the car, Wanta in her arms, his shaking subsided immensely. Maybe it was the fact he was in among woods and away from any other human. Or maybe because he was surrounded by nature. Either way, he seemed calmer than he ever was in the first place.

"Hey, Wanta, welcome to your new home," crooned Hunter. Wanta let the boy be taken from Sorah's arms and he gladly snuggled into Hunter.

At the sight of the inside of the house seemed to dramatically calm Wanta down. And he wasn't even afraid of Becca.


	2. ✿The Davies Asylum✿

It's only been a couple of days since Wanta arrived into their home, and a week after school had ended. That meant there was only five more weeks until it stared again. Though Sorah was excited for Hogwarts, she was dreading leaving Wanta and waking up so early every morning. She wasn't sure whether Wanta was shared between herself and Hunter or whether it was just her pup. Hunter played with Wanta — yes — but Wanta slept on her bed, followed her around and seemed to just be always with Sorah. She didn't mind in the slightest. But she figured Wanta was hers more than anything. Hunter didn't even seem to mind. He just shrugged.

Nyla on the other hand seemed to not enjoy the company of Wanta. Apparently the dog liked him too much and treated him like a toy. Deeply amused by this, Sorah didn't bother training Wanta to not lick Nyla. He seemed to be happy where he was, and that's was okay. Nyla would have to learn to deal with it.

"Can't believe you brought a stupid mutt here," grumbled Nyla on Thursday morning. Sorah still had her head laid on her pillow with Nyla next to her head, but fully awake. Wanta was cuddled up against her tail. She used it to make a little cover for him, despite the heat and humidity. 

Sorah smiled sleepily. "'M sure you'll be best friends soon."

Nyla only rolled his eyes at this.

The day after that Sorah got up a little earlier to take Wanta on his first walk. She suggested that Nyla should come as well but he only grumbled and wandered off into Hunter's room.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Becca asked curiously. She was sat in the conservatory where most of Wanta's toys and instruments are. Sorah had walked in with Wanta not far behind her, tongue lolling out of his mouth. His tail was wagging at full speed, and ran into the room, immediately taking a squeaky toy in his mouth.

"Gon' walk Wanta," mumbled Sorah. "Alright?"

"That's alright," said Becca, putting the Muggle newspaper down. "Be sure to keep him on a lead, though. He's only a puppy and prone to run away."

"Of course," agreed Sorah. She walked over to the far corner of where the back door was. There she found her white trainers and a light blue lead and collar. "Wanta!" she called lightly. The pup still had yet to learn his name, but at the soft and playful voice, he perked up. "Come'ere boy." She clapped her hands with a gentle smile. Wanta stuck out his tongue again and came over obediently. She leaned down and let his lick at her hand. She smiled brighter. "Good boy." He barked, understanding the tone in her voice.

"How long will you be, sweet?" Becca said once Sorah had attached the lead to Wanta's blue collar.

"Not long," replied Sorah. "He's only a pup."

"That's fine. Just make sure you're back for lunch."

"Will do."

The air outside was a little windy, but the wind wasn't cool, nor unbearably hot. It's breeze tasted the warmth of nature's own. As normal when around these areas, Sorah freely had her ears and tail out. Wanta seemed to adore her more that she was part animal. He liked grabbing at her tail a lot when following her around. He was trying to do the same thing right at this moment. Though knowing he was on a lead, he padded behind her and tried biting at her tail.

Sorah giggled, moving her tail and swiping it across his face. Wanta barked and ran forwards, trotting along the ground like a horse.

During the little walk that they had, Sorah had time to think of many things as she did. Wanta would sometimes pull on the lead to run, and she would. Those times she did look ahead of her, because she did not want die from running into a tree form lack of concentration.

Lately she had been using Hunter's wand to practice what little magic she knew. Hunter and Declan have been helping her throughout this past week. Even Nyla, though seemingly grumpy twenty-four seven now, was helping her hand motions. She tended to shake and sweat when anxious, like most people, but her hands were all over the place when holding a wand. It couldn't be good, because if she were to shake when performing magic, it wouldn't end very well. And she knew this from experience of seeing it. Watching Hunter perform magic when high with a fever was probably one of the most funniest thing she had ever seen. His hands were shaking, eyes half-closed and sweating like he was in a sauna. Not to mention that he was sat at the breakfast table, head lying on his upper arm with the same hand waving his hand around aimlessly. Declan has warned him about it until it was too late. He must have mumbled some kind of spell under his breath because the next thing Sorah knew cereal boxes were everywhere and the milk had flew from the fridge, pretty much destroying the kitchen.

Sorah smiled at the memory, careful to avoid crashing into another tree.

She had almost completed most of her Hogwarts homework she was set to do, within the week. Apart from messing around with Wanta, talking with Nyla, hanging with Hunter and helping with chores around the house, she spent the rest of her time completing her homework. Though it sucked, she would rather get it all done before she worried about it anymore. She found that she really enjoyed Herbology and decided it was one of the subjects she would be taking, as well as Care of the Magical Creatures. Much better that the class was with Hagrid, who was incredibly friendly and fair to everyone.

Another subject that she rather liked was Charms. She learned a lot about the Hybrility of Charms and found herself to be quite good at the subject. She figured the Charms subject in Hogwarts would be quite similar just wizards version, or more of less the same. She was told by Brook in a letter (yes, they send letters back and forth all the time) that sixth and seventh years of age are to take Apparition. When she asked Hunter what this subject was, he told her that it is basically like teleportation. Sorah didn't think Hybrids could learn that. Since they could change into an animal, like shape shift, she figured that was what wizards and witches could do naturally. But Transfiguration shows that you can turn into an animal as well.

All she knows that Hybrids couldn't so much as teleport hence why they weren't taught them. But surly she must be able to be taught apparition since she can handle a wand just fine? She figured there just isn't enough answers until she finds them out herself.

Suddenly, she was drawn from her thoughts when Wanta abruptly stopped. His paws were planted firmly onto the dirt ground and normal floppy ears high and alert. Sorah stayed where she was, careful for any suspicious movements or sounds.

"What's wrong, Wanta?" she whispered. Her blue eyes were wide, looking around. Anxiety pulled at her chest, thinking that maybe there were campers. This was a forest after all. "Wanta?"

The pup then started growling, his fur on end like a cats'.

There was a noise; like a twig snapping. Sorah spun around on her heal, almost feeling the wind push full force to her on impact. She stumbled a bit ungracefully and stilled her step. No one seemed to be around. She thought about tugging on Wanta, indicating that they should go home, into the safety of their family's hearts. But as suddenly as the thought came to mind, Wanta then tugged and the lead was off his collar. Realising his freedom, he sprinted as fast as his little legs could handle. Sorah saw this mistake too late and was a bit behind him when running. Though graceful and swift when running, she still had poor vision, and with poor vision comes hitting and bumping into trees and tripping over stumps. She nearly fell over at one stage.

Faintly, she could hear the barking of Wanta and she panicked. Oh God, why now? Why lose him when he's a little puppy? He won't be able to find his way back if she looses him. What is she to do? However, as she avoided the next huge tree, she came into an open area which was full of sticks and dead grass. In fact, she realised that she most have been ages away from home. Maybe even a mile?

The large open space that showed in front of Sorah was a tall, silver fence that looked more like barbed wire—ones that trapped animals. Wanta was there, stiff as ever, tail no longer wagging and teeth bared. In the week that they have had Wanta, whenever the post came or some knocks on the door for delivery, he's never barked once. And he's not much of a barker as it is. From time to time he will whine and whimper, but that's only for attention or if he's in desperate need for something. So Sorah couldn't understand why Wanta was doing this.

"Wanta, c'mon, boy," said Sorah. She bent down to tap at Wanta's side. He growled, which was quite unexpected. "Wanta—"

"Hey!"

Both turned around towards the left, heart beating too fast for it to be healthy. On their left were three kids. Three kids about Sorah's age. All of them looked similar to each-other. If Sorah were to guess she would say they were related—brothers and sister.

"Step away from the fence!" The second tallest of the three, a girl with curly brown hair, was wearing a pair of dungarees that stopped short at her mid-thighs. Underneath she wore a white plane shirt with pink vans covering her feet.

Sorah stepped away, but of course, Wanta stayed frozen in his place. He was no longer growling but whimpering.

"Damn!" The girl exclaimed. "Never knew we'd actually come across a strange creature near our asylum." The girl also had short hair, now that Sorah took notice. It curled around her ears, wind-swept and unkempt. "What are you? You look like a Hybrid. Are you?"

Sorah only awkwardly nodded. There was no point in shaking her head no. She knew the rule of not showing any Muggles her Hybrility, but it was a bit too late now.

"Awesome!" exclaimed the girl, huge toothy smile. "I'm Melanie, this is Richie" —she patted the tallest of them all's shoulder.

He had dark brown hair that filtered with short waves, almost into curls. Freckles littered his cheeks and nose, and when he smiled at her, he had a couple of his front teeth missing.

"And this one" —she placed a hand on the smallest boy, a little bashful looking— "Is Eddie. My two little brothers. What's your name?"

Sorah put her head down, recoiling into herself. "Sorah..." she mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Melanie leaned forwards. Her hand dropped from the smallest boy's shoulder as she did this.

"My name is ... Sorah."

"I guess, Sarah?"

"Nah," Richie spoke up, "I second guess Laura."

"It's Sorah, idiots," said Eddie. They all looked at him and he smiled cheekily. "Good listener."

"Good on you, Edster," said Richie.

"Don't call me that," scowled Eddie.

"Sorry for shouting ... and scaring you. We just prefer it if no one came here, to, you know? —snoop around." Melanie came over, dragging Eddie by the hand with her. Richie walked over. Sorah noticed the two of them were surrounding Eddie protectively. "People are always coming here and vandalising this place—"

"—And just destroy everything they see," continued Eddie. Sorah saw up close that his face was quite freckly with big, brown doe-eyes and wispy, curly hair. Him and Richie almost looked like identical twins.

"You should come in with us," suggested Melanie. "It would be fun. And bring your pup—"

"—He can help protect us—" said Richie.

"—Even if he is just a small pup," finished Melanie.

Sorah smiled shyly. "Do you always finish one-another's sentences?"

Richie gasped dramatically, brown eyes wide with mischief. "You spoke! And you have an accent! Where art thou from?"

"Shut-up, Richie!" said Eddie, hitting him lightly.

Melanie sighed, embarrassed by what had just come out of the boys mouth. Richie looked down, blushing furiously, almost scolding himself for opening his mouth.

"Sorry about my _little_ brother—" Melanie started.

"—Hey!" Richie protested.

"—But he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

Sorah wanted to point out that she wasn't at all offended by the boys little speech. In fact, she found herself enjoying their company already. She only smiled lightly at the three. At this, Wanta seemed to calm down a lot more at his owners smile and slowly padded towards her and sitting his tail down by her feet. He was now being quiet, which Sorah greatly appreciated. She would have to put the lead back on, but when she was reminded of this and looked down, she realised it had snapped off. _Oops._

"Yes, we tend to finish each-other's sentences," said Eddie. "You got any brothers or sisters?"

Sorah nodded. "One older brother."

" _Brillianté_ ," said Melanie. "As we were saying—"

"—Wanna come in with us?" said Richie.

Sorah was incredibly confused at this very moment. They hardly questioned her on her Hybrility. Do they have family members that are Hybrid related or something? Otherwise they wouldn't be so terribly calm about it. In fact, them being so calm and not really taking any notice was even more nerve-wracking for Sorah. And what was this about this old building? When she looked past the barbed-wire she saw a huge building, looking like an old abandoned hospital. But more Victorian looking. It seemed to be giving off a bad vibe, so Sorah wasn't very fond of the idea with going with. Lastly, Melanie had yelled at her to get away. Almost as if saying not to go in. And the way Melanie had said "our asylum"—was she implying that their family owns this building? Or used to? Whatever the case, the only response Sorah could give the three was a blank stare.

"What?" Eddie raised his eyebrows at her, catching the attention of the other two. "You alright?"

Sorah nodded slowly. "What ... what did you mean by _your_ asylum?"

_What even was an asylum?_

"Oh," Richie chuckled sheepishly. Then he cleared his throat, hand running through his wild curls. "Mel, care to explain?"

Melanie nodded. "You care to walk with us, dear Hybrid?" She said this in a mock, traditional British accent. "I'll tell you all about it if you join us."

"It's only a ten minute walk to the entrance," said Eddie. "We come here a couple of times a week—"

"—Sometimes even more," continued Melanie. "Pretty sure they've thought of a load of ways to lock this asylum shut. And security mainly only comes at night, so we're safe during the day."

"It is early morning though," Richie pointed out. His hands were dug deep in his pockets, swinging on the balls of his feet. "Security could still be there—"

"—But we're pros at sneaking into places," said Eddie. "Been apart of this team since day one."

Sorah finally got it—the three of them were triplets! How could she if not noticed before?

"You're ... triplets?" She said this just to make sure she was correct.

The three of them nodded, grins spreading across their faces.

"Eee' _yup!_ " said Melanie. She then took a step forwards, careful not to step on Wanta and put an arm around her shoulder. She was then, that Sorah noticed, much shorter than her. Even shorter than Levi—perhaps the same height as Cody? "Seriously, we'll tell you everything. We trust you. You don't seem like a bad person."

Sorah shook her head with an amused smile.

"She could have a killing super-power for all we know," said Eddie.

"Can she now?" said Richie, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ugh, come on!" Melanie pulled on Sorah and the she-Hybrid had no choice but to walk with her. Wanta let out a little bark and started following.

Melanie removed her arm from around Sorah a few moments later and proceeded to take the lead; Eddie in second; Richie and Sorah and Wanta last. They were walking around the barbed-wire into a more open space. The wire here looked too damaged and used for it to be even remotely on. Melanie stopped, to which the others mimicked her actions.

"This has been here for over fifty years," she explained, pointing at the damaged wires. Her eyes met Sorah's. "Patients used to manage to escape all the time. Very clever, I think. They were locked in here like caged animals."

"I'm sure you're wondering what we're talking about?" said Eddie. Sorah only nodded. She still had no clue what an asylum is, and she wanted to find out. What did Melanie mean by patients and escaping? Whatever she meant, it gave Sorah a strange vibe.

"You don't know what an asylum is, do you?" said Melanie. "They are basically in between a hospital and a prison. Patients were kept here—any patient that had any mental issues, autism, down syndrome, homosexuals..."

"It was rather horrible," sighed Richie. "All the old photos that we find." As he said this he looked down at Sorah, who was looking back, wide-eyed curious. "There were hundreds of them lying around in the abandoned halls—"

"—And old newspapers," said Eddie.

Melanie smiled, looking back at the building that was over a couple hundred meters away. "Walk with us."

She pushed her way through the wire, careful not to get herself caught in any of the sharp edges. Once she was through, Eddie followed and the Richie—though he struggled a bit, a little slower than the other. His breath came out as sharp wheezes until Melanie pulled him through. Sorah was sure they were going to come back with many cuts and bruises. They were now all on the other side and gestured to Wanta and her.

"Um..." She laughed nervously, staring down at her bracelet. "I can jump?"

"Yup!" said Melanie. "Sure—you can pick your pup up."

Sorah only nodded and picked up Wanta.

"Ah, this is gonna be so cool!" said Richie, hands clapping together.

 

She held out her hand that was free of holding Wanta. She then rmemebered that the pup had never seen her do any type of magic, so the shaking was to be expected. At the tips of her fingers, a white glowed and circled her hand, washing towards her brace and arm. With a small swift flick of her hand, the white glow from her hand surrounded her feet and she was easily lifted from the force. Then, she made a jump and landed gracefully on the dead-beat grass on the other side of the fence. The tingling in her wrist left her and she shook it, the feeling of numbness taking over. She would have to practise that trick—a trick her and Levi had been trying to perfect since their newborn days. 

"That ... was ... so awesome!" beamed Richie.

"I wish I were a Hybrid," said Eddie.

"It would be incredibly," agreed Melanie. "Another thing you're probably wondering—"

"Why weren't we freaked out when we saw you?" wondered Richie. They all turned towards the building, Sorah still clutching Wanta to her chest and in between Richie and Eddie. Melanie was on the other side of Eddie.

"Well," started Eddie, looking up at Sorah as they walked along the brown-yellow grass. "When we were younger, Mum and Dad told us about Hybrids all the time—"

"—And that for ages now they have been trying to find them," said Melanie.

"Mama didn't actually believe in Hybrids before she met Dada," explained Richie, kicking at a stone. It was thoroughly satisfying to watch someone kick at a stone on the ground as much as it was doing it yourself. "But, there is proof out there."

Sorah almost tensed. There was proof? That is a bit concerning. They need to stay in more isolated areas. Then again, Sorah never understood why they had to hide from humans. Others always said it was dangerous; that exposing a Hybrids power will cause war ... terrible war.

"So, we said to ourselves—" said Eddie.

"—That if we ever came across a Hybrid, we would treat it just the same as us humans," said Melanie. As she said this she turned to smile at Sorah. "It's pretty darn cool if you ask me."

Sorah just smiled back, happy that they didn't see her as any different than a human.

"Anyways, now, what about our asylum?" Melanie gestures to the huge building that was only less than a hundred metres away now. The closer Sorah got to the building, the more uncomfortably sweaty and nervous she felt. It was about eighteen degrees celsius in the morning—much too hot for a place like Britain. Especially at nearly nine in the morning.  She didn't know why she felt so nervous. It was just the vibe the building was giving off.

"We call it our asylum because we tend to look after it," said Eddie. "Like we said earlier—"

"—We don't vandalise or any of that crap," said Melanie. "We find the history of this stuff incredibly fascinating."

Richie turned his head to look up at Sorah who looked back, quite interested. He started to talk, looking ahead again, a flush reddening his freckled cheeks. "The person who happened to once own and run this place last name was Davies."

"And our last names are Davies." Melanie pointed to herself. "We aren't related, by what we know. But it's still quite a coincidence. And anyway—"

"—Who would wanna be related to someone so God awful?" Richie scrunched up his face in disgust. "It's disturbing what they did at these kind of places. I'm so glad they're gone now."

"Well, you gotta hope they are," said Eddie.

All too soon, the five of them were standing just outside the entrance of the abandoned, glum asylum. The windows were smashed in and Sorah could faintly see graphite and old rotting rubbish everywhere. She only dreads what awaits her inside. It wasn't that her anxiety was playing her up—no—that was only her shyness. She was just anxious because she was afraid. Afraid of what they may come across in there. She wouldn't be the first to admit she believed in spirits, ghosts and demons. The thought made her swallow and take an uncomfortable step back. 

"Sure this es a good idea?" she said quietly, ears lowering and pressing against her head.

Melanie only nodded and Eddie spoke up, "We said we go in here all the time. The worst thing that had ever happened here was when Richie broke his wrist and had an asthma attack."

Sorah turned to him, eyes full of worry. "You have asthma?"

Richie shrugged, digging out his little blue inhaler. "It's not like it's bad..."

Melanie scoffed, walking to him and snatching the inhaler out of his hands. " _'Not that bad'_ ," she mocked. "Remember, mum put me in charge to take care of you two," she said this, looking back at little Eddie and then to Sorah, sighing. "He says it's not bad—it's _really_ bad." She turned back to Richie and his cheeks were once again flushed, looking towards the building and not his sister. "If you're coming down with asthma, you let us know, okay?"

Richie only rolled his eyes and snatched his inhaler back. "Alright, Mel. I haven't had to take a single puff of this distasteful thing all morning, so I'd say I'm fine."

Sorah smiled, shaking her head. By now Wanta has calmed down and wiggles out her grip to be let down. She obliged and put the fluff ball down. He didn't seem to be shaking; even in front of an anguished looking building did he take no notice. In fact, he wandered a little over to the steps, sniffed, and then peed.

Melanie had stopped lecturing her 'little brother' and stared at the doors of the asylum.

"Let's do this."

Richie made sure to stay behind whilst Melanie went in front, leading the way inside. Wanta stayed close to Sorah, tongue lulling out and eyes scanning the black-stained walls. The smell overwhelmed Sorah when first going in. It wasn't as if it was a horrible smell. It was just an immense smell of damp and nature. The type that just made you want to stop smelling all together. 

Past the entrance they first came across a desk that once so obviously had glass there for protection. Sorah was careful to avoid stepping on any glass, not wanting to go to hospital quite so early into the summer. Richie's hand was on her shoulder for assurance and she gave him a dimpled smile as a token of appreciation. He was a bit like Hunter—smiley, freckly and protective of his siblings. Differences? Richie had dark hair and eyes, a little bit shorter than Sorah; Hunter, growing rapidly and light hair and eyes. Richie was quiet; Hunter talked a lot. And Richie didn't wear glasses. All Sorah could reassure herself with when she looked forwards again: she could trust these three.

"Here's the lobby," said Melanie, her voice echoing throughout the hollow room. "Can you imagine, impatient parents waiting here for their son or daughter or wife or husband or whatever ..."

A eerie bit comfortable silence filled the air. The only thing Sorah could here was the cliché _drip, drip, drip_ echoing from down the hall that left from the lobby.

Sorah broke the silence with a simple, "Must have been scary..."

Eddie nodded. "I know right ... These people may have believed that their loved ones were being cured of something they didn't understand—"

"—But instead, they were being beaten and tortured and abused in many other different ways." Richie sighed sadly, crossing his arms over his chest. He had his inhaler clutched tightly in his right hand, his soft brown eyes wondering the details of each and every wall.

From what Sorah heard from them about coming here as often as they did, they have probably memorised this place from the inside out.

"Which way do you wanna go first?" Melanie questioned Sorah.

Sorah looked down the corridor where she thought the _drip, drip, drip_ sound was coming from. She pointed shakily to left corridor, second top from the desk. They all nodded and followed down that hallway.  The walls were quite close together, hardly even fitting three people together as they walked. Sorah and Richie stayed at the back whilst the other two were in front of them. Wanta was traveling along side Eddie's feet, tail still wagging. They came across a bed with wheels but no such mattress, covers or sheets. When passing it, since it was on the left like Sorah, it sent shivers down her spine.

"What's the history?" She asked to break the silence. It was unnerving the silence. Their feet hitting the soft, cracked floor and Richie's heavy breathing the only sounds to be hard down the corridor, and Sorah kept on looking back, trembling at the sight of the dark lobby behind them.

"The history?" echoed Melanie. "The history is it started in 1856 and was abandoned in 1953."

"Whoa..." breathed Sorah. "It went on for long time then."

Melanie hummed with a nod. "Too long."

"The reason for abandoning the place was mainly because of in the 1950's many asylum's were to be put on lock down. Many people were losing too many of their loved ones and found that it really did not help anyone in the slightest," explained Eddie, careful not to trip over Wanta. "Giving patients electroconvulsive therapy is enough to make time to forget who they are."

Sorah looked to Richie, questioning what 'electroconvulsive therapy' was and he said: "Shock therapy. They shocked patients via electricity into their heads."

Sorah cringed, swallowing nervously.

"This was one of the longest insane asylums to rein in Britain," said Melanie and they came to a husky by a room. Inside were rusty, dusty looking bathtubs which had mysterious sheets over them. "It was incredibly popular to visit, but after all of the vandalism, they made sure it was blocked off and not easy to access to."

"Except for us," Eddie smiled proudly. He then let himself into the room, eyes searching across the bathtubs in the shattered room. "In here they would give patients hot baths. Up to about thirty plus degrees celsius."

"But sometimes, for punishment, they would purposely put the temperature up so high that patients came out with blisters and burns," said Richie, standing next to Eddie. The boy almost a head taller than the smallest boy.

"Some died," said Melanie. "'S' just sick."

As Sorah looked over at the baths, her kind flickered to the possible images of what could have been; those people begging to be let out. They're too hot.

**_It hurts! Please let us out!_ **

Sorah shook her head, her curls bouncing around her and ears twitching of the excruciating image.

Eddie led them out and again kept ahead with Wanta, Melanie in the middle and again, Richie and Sorah at the back. When wondering towards huge double doors, Richie's breathing increased and Sorah feared that he would start to panic—maybe have some kind of panic attack. Levi had had them a few times they've known each-other and every time it happened, Sorah didn't know what to do. But when Richie coughed and wheezed, Melanie looked pointedly at him and he sighed—or more along the lines wheezed again before giving in. He held the inhaler to his mouth and pressed the top, inhaling the bitter medicine. His chest heaved and Eddie stopped, looking behind him, concerned. Once Richie stopped to his normal breathing, he nodded at his siblings for assurance and Melanie and Eddie gave one-another and look before walking along.

"You okay?" asked Sorah quietly.

Richie nodded, smiling. "I'm not panicking, just to to say; it's the dust and ungodly particles in the air that are tightening my chest."

"Normally we bring masks," Melanie chimed in, but didn't look back. "Mostly for Richie's sake, but he can be annoyingly stubborn."

Richie half-heatedly pouted and Sorah shook her head, amused.

They were finally at the end of a corridor and came into what seemed to be another lobby. Again, this had many different corridors leading to many different rooms. Sorah had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she would be visiting this place. She was intrigued by the facts and horrors. So many unanswered questions were swimming within her head. This lobby was much lighter than the last, painted in a light greenish-blue colour and a huge stair case that spread to two different ways. Sun shone from the clear but broken windows, lighting up the room more. Sorah admittedly felt more at ease in this room than she did in the other.

"We'll head down this corridor," said Eddie, gesturing to the front behind the stairs. "This leads to a room where many patients came together to have what they called in this building 'quiet time'."

The youngest led them all towards a suitable sized room that could fit up to a couple dozen people. And Sorah only imagined the type of people to be in here. People possibly wearing hospital gowns, lurking around, not wondering what to do with themselves. Others may be throwing a fit—another screaming. It all felt like too much. Sorah could almost hear the voices. They were begging to be let out. They were hopeless and needed serious help. Some didn't even need to be there. Others were seriously ill, but their treatment was not fair or by far necessary.

"You okay?"

Melanie was suddenly in front of her and she stepped back, nodding a little too fast. The shorter girl raised her eyebrows in asking what was going on. However, Sorah looked away and fidgeted with her hands that were shaking. She saw Eddie walk around a corner bit and followed him to find an ancient looking piano.

"Still works?" asked Sorah.

"Sure," said Eddie with a soft smile. He placed his index finger slight right to middle and pressed. It played, seemingly haunted in the eerie, almost cold atmosphere they were residing in. "Out of tune—this thing probably hasn't been played in years."

"Probably decades," said Richie, coming to stand beside Eddie. "You play?"

Sorah nodded her head.

Melanie's brown eyes followed her hands. "Care to elaborate?"

Sorah smiled, about to speak but then suddenly bolted around at the sound of a whine and bark. All four of the teens stopped frozen. Where was Wanta? Where was he? She whimpered, frightened and shaky. As much as this place took her interests, she felt so much safer away from it. And now she was inside the bloody building!

"Wanta?" she called, voice cracking quietly.

There was another whine.

The teen sped from the lobby and listened out for the whining and where it was coming from. Sorah didn't want to lose Wanta. Especially in a place as miserable and as daunting as an asylum.

"Wanta, here boy!" Sorah called a little louder. They rounded the corner and came into another big room.

There Wanta was, growling, eyes narrowed at the wall. Beside the wall was a dirty, manky looking bed. Still with the mattress, covers and pillow. It was small and tucked into the corner. The only bed in the room. And was this even a room? Sorah didn't know. 

"Oh _fuck_..."

This whisper came from Richie and he stepped forwards. He too looked afraid.

"Who the fuck did this?" he whispered again.

Above the bed were blank drawings of what looked to be humanoid figurea. None with a face, blank, like a ghosts. All circle heads were different shapes and sizes—the bodies drawing as rectangles and out of proportions. None had a lowers body. But that wasn't what seemed to scare the triplets the most. On the floor lay a board with letters in a fancy font. An object was thrown (at least looked to be) thrown beside it in a frantic and panicked manner.

"They did not..." Eddie muttered bitterly.

"They did," mumbled Richie.

Sorah wanted to desperately ask them what was going on. But even she, looking around the room, realised what was going on. Someone had messed with the paranormal in this place. And like any other animal, Wanta could see it.

The growling of the pup in front of them was the only sound until Eddie started to rush forwards. Melanie caught him by the shoulders, a frightened look on her face. Wanta then started barking, tail caught between his legs ears high on alert. Subconsciously, Sorah moves closer to Richie, who's breathing was ragged and heavy. Without anyone needing to tell him, he took a puff from his inhaler, holding in a cough after. Wanta was still barking.

"Those _fuckers_ ," Melanie growled. She then stepped forwards and Wanta abruptly stopped. He was still rigid, fur on end. Sorah could only guess the worst. Someone had come in here and had tried to summon something—something possibly dangerous. Whether it be nice or bad, it was not something in the good books. Melanie then bent down, squatting next to the board and turning it over. She hissed at the contact. As quickly as she could, she picked up the planchette and placed it in the middle of the board. Nothing happened. There was almost complete silence.

"What do we do?" asked Eddie. His arm was touching Richie's, anxiously fidgeting with his hands.

"We leave it of course!" said Richie, clearly annoyed. "Wanna summon another demons or something?"

"How do you know if it's a demon, Rich?" said Melanie, also sounded agitated. Richie stayed quiet, squeezing tightly at his inhaler. "I bet those boys did it. I told them specifically not take a ouija board here. There have been too many deaths here for it to safe to talk to the dead. Those _idiots_..."

"What can we do now?" repeated Eddie.

"There's nothing we can do, genius," said Melanie. She then turned to look at Sorah, eyeing her almost suspiciously. "Can you talk to the death? I heard Hybrids can."

 _What?_ Sorah never knew that, unless it was some stupid myth. If anything, it was. She was never told she could, anyway.

"Don't think so..." she mumbled, looking down at the offending board. "We were never told we could."

Melanie sighed. "We're gonna have to use it."

" _Really_ now?" Richie scoffed, turning away. "What an idea! Got anything better, Mel?"

"Just shut-up, okay?" snapped Melanie. "There's only one way to remove it between our world and its own world."

Intensely, they all looked at the board at the same time. Time seemed to slow down from there. All four, scared and confused. What are they to do? They are inexperienced teenagers. There was really nothing they could do apart from follow Melanie's instructions.

All four circled the board. Wanta clawed into Sorah's lap. Sorah herself folded her ears back and kept her tail curled towards her thigh and covering Wanta protectively.

"What do I do?" questioned Sorah.

"You never played?" queried Eddie.

Of course Sorah knew what a ouija board was, but she never knew how to play with one. Once she found out what it did she put that on her not-to-do list.

Sorah shook her head.

"Well, we talk to dead people," said Richie casually.

Eddie smacked him on the arm and turned to Sorah. "You ask questions and they talk to you—spelling out words. The corners that say yes or no is so it's easier for them."

"They can either be good or bad," continued Melanie, "but you don't know that until you ask that specific question. You comfortable with this?"

Sorah looked down at her lap, Wanta's fluff keeping her cold legs warm. Inside this building was almost too cold to be normal. It was summer. Possibly one of the hottest summer's in Britain since last recorded. But now, suddenly, within the grounds of this room, the temperature seemed to decrease dramatically. Sorah only noticed it then. All of them were wearing summer clothing, so it wasn't a good look.

"I'm alright." Sorah finally responded after a few moments.

The triplets nodded at one another. Then the teens leaned forwards and placed their right hands on each side of the planchette and breathed in and out. A weird but familiar sensation ran up the course of Sorah's arm. She let out a confused noise. The others looked up. The glow on her wrist was a sight to see, but she put it down, disguising it in her lap. When she looked at Melanie, she only nodded, implying she was okay. The feeling rose now to her shoulders; she wasn't at all comfortable with this, but one rule she did know was that one hand on the planchette, do not take your hand off unless requested by the spirit or have ended the game.

"Are there any spirits here wanting to communicate with us?" Melanie asked into the ghostly room.

They waited a few seconds before Melanie said towards the group this time: "Lightly rtap your fingers against the planchette so I know none of you are fucking around." It wasn't like she meant to swear—she was clearly irritated but at the same time reluctant to do this.

They all obeyed to her order and with their index and middle fingers, lightly tapped the boards so they were hardly touching. A few moments later, there was still no response. Sorah knew Melanie wasn't going to stop there though.

"If any spirits wish to communicate, please move the planchette," said Melanie, a little louder this time.

A whimper came from Wanta, black pupils almost non-existent. And at his whimper, the board started moving, agonisingly slow.

The planchette with their nimble fingers guided towards the letters **H. E. L. L. O.**

"Hello," read Eddie.

Wanta let out a bark, causing the tense teens to all jump. From the corner of her eye, Sorah caught Melanie rolling her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Melanie.

It didn't move for about half a minute and Sorah thought the spirit had gone before it started gradually moving again.

**A. A. R. O. H. A. H.**

" _Aarohah_ ," said Sorah, frowning.

"Nice name," mumbled Richie.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" said Melanie.

**G. I. R. L.**

This time, Eddie spoke, "What year is it, Aarohah?"

"Good question."

Again, it took a while for this spirit, 'Aarohah', to respond.

**1\. 8. 9. 4.**

"Whoa..." Richie breathed out, brown eyes wide. "That's about ... 10 decades ago."

"This is 1995, Aarohah," said Melanie, gentleness sugaring her tone. "You are now in 1995."

They didn't expect the spirit to respond, to which she didn't. The ouija board was only to ask question, so it was easier for the spirits to answer.

The tingling sensation from Sorah's arm suddenly spiked into an aching pain. She didn't call on it, but started to sweat.

"Are you a good or bad spirit?" Richie asked and Sorah could tell that Eddie wanted to smack him again.

However, after this question, there was no response, which discouraged Sorah. Why wasn't this spirit responding?

"That was a bad move," whispered Melanie, distressed. Richie looked away guiltily. "Aarohah, how long were you here for?"

The planchette instantly moved. So she was still here? Why did she not answer? It was like the questions they gave you in prison, and you could answer or say 'no comment'. She meant 'no comment'.

**F. O. R. E. V. E. R.**

" _Forever?_ " read Eddie. "Does she mean she's been trapped here? Forever?"

Melanie shrugged. "I have no clue. Aaroahah, when were you brought here?"

It moved.

**1\. 8. 9. 1.**

"So she was here for three years? _Three years?_ " Melanie repeated the last part disbelievingly.

"How old were you?" asked Richie.

**1\. 3.**

"She was only thirteen?" said Eddie sadly. "We're not even thirteen."

So they were younger than Sorah ... For some reason that made her feel guilty. If anything, she should be taking care of them, not the other way round. Eddie saying they weren't even thriteen yet, made her guess, by looking at them, that they are either eleven or twelve. She sure hoped the latter, though, it did not make her feel any less shame.

"Did they hurt you? Aarohah? Did they hurt you?" Melanie's fingers sat stiffly on the planchette whilst the other kept on barley moving.

**YES.**

Sorah gulped, the pain in her arm getting more intense. Did the others feel it?

"Are you here?" asked Melanie.

**YES.**

"Aaroahah, can I leave?"

**YES.**

Melanie sighed and took her hands off of the planchette.

"Melanie—" Sorah started, panicking.

"Hey, don't worry," Richie crooned. "We just need to ask to leave, okay? It's gonna be fine."

She wished she had stayed out of it. Why did she say yes?

"Aarohah, can I leave?" asked Richie.

The planchette stood rigid and then followed towards:

**YES.**

Richie let go and now it was just Eddie and Sorah. Eddie was breathing heavily. Both teens that were now safe were standing up, Melanie gripping at Richie's hand.

"Ask her one more question," said Melanie. "Sorah. You need to ask one more question."

"What?" Sorah clenched her teeth together, the pain from her arm increasing towards her neck and towards her right ear. "What do I ask?"

"Think," said Eddie. "Please Sorah, otherwise she won't allow us to leave."

Had they done this before? There were so much questions ever since Sorah stepped foot into this horrid building.

Sorah let out a shaky breath and squeezed her eyes shut. By her left ear, the side of her that wasn't hurting, a cool wind swept past her. Shivering, she opened her eyes again and said—

"How did you die?"

Whether it was a risky question or not, it was already too late.

The planchette moved too slowly for Sorah's liking.

**S. U. I. C. I. D. E.**

"Suicide..." Sorah whispered. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she had the urge to remove her hands from the planchette as quickly as possible. But she knew that would cause trouble, so she sat still, rigid with fear.

"Aarohah, can I leave?" asked Eddie.

**YES.**

Eddie sighed in relief and quickly stood up, going to stand on the others side of Richie. Sorah suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious. All three pairs of eyes looking at her intently.

"Aarohah, can I leave?"

Now both her hands found the planchette and to show she wasn't faking it, she lightly tapped her fingers on the wooden thing. It moved, but not to where she thought it.

**NO.**

"Oh fuck..." Richie said.

Melanie gasped lightly. " _Shit_."

Sorah looked up at the triplets, panic written all over her face. Wanta was still in her lap, but growling.

"Just ... just ask her more quest—," said Richie.

"Hang on," Melanie interrupted him last second. "That won't work—"

" _Vhat?!_ " Sorah squealed, but still did not dare to remove her hands.

"Calm yourself, Hybrid," said Melanie, trying to make light humour. No one cracked a smile. Not even Melanie. "Ask to see through the planchette."

Sorah didn't question or even argue. She'll do anything to get away from this.

"Can I look through the planchette?" she asked timidly.

**YES.**

Slowly, she picked up the planchette and brought it to her right eye, where, now the pain was spreading. Wanta quickly jumped from her lap, going to sit beside Eddie.

When she looked through, she saw the room for what it was, but a lot darker. It looked as it were evening. The room was nevertheless still in the same state as it was and when she looked past where the triplets and Wanta were standing—there was no longer just four of them. Beside Melanie was another girl. She was just a bit shorter than Melanie and was wearing a dress. A soft blue dress with a bow at the side. Her long fair hair were in plaits down her shoulders with white bows at the end. Her eyes were blue, but lifeless. And it was then that Sorah saw how dirty her skin looked. She was wearing no shoes and in her left hand was a old, looking teddy bear with missing eyes.

Sorah gasped and the girl smiled at her. She brought her right hand up and waved slowly. Then as soon as Sorah blinked, the girl was gone. But she felt it unnecessary to remove the planchette.

" _Sorah_."

Sorah moves to her right and saw the girl sitting next to her now. Her eyes looked even more lifeless than they had before. The girl then reached her hand not occupied by the teddy out and the pain from Sorah's arm escalated and suddenly her whole body was aching. The worst of it was in her wrist where her white bracelet is held.

" _Sorah_ ," the girl said. " _I need you_."

 _No you don't_. Sorah would have said if she wasn't so petrified.  _No you don't._

The girl laughed lightly, sounding almost dead to her ears. " _Look at what would happen if we came together. We'd be so powerful._ " She reaches out again and gripped at Sorah's wrist. She almost dropped the planchette, but the girl kept her steady. " _Come on. Give in_."

Sorah shook her head and the girls smile faded away, an angry look on her face. The look disturbed Sorah. It was the sort of look a toddler would give you if he/she was about to throw a tantrum. On a twelve to thirteen-year-old looking girl made it even more disturbing.

" _We're more alike than you think, Sorah-Bella_."

Suddenly, the girl startled her by going straight for her. It was as if she were attacking her and Sorah's breath hitched, quickly dropping the planchette and squeezing her eyes shut. A pressure of some-sort coursed right through her, causing her to lose her breath and bring her hands up to her mouth, chocking on her own breath. She felt someone shift her and hands were pulling her own hands away from her mouth. An object was placed within her mouth and a shot of bitter-tasting air filled her, down her throat and into her lungs. With a loud gasp and eyes now open, she saw Richie in front of her, inhaler in his hand as if ready to give her another shot. Melanie was on her right, holding her shoulder whilst Eddie stood back, holding a whimpering little puppy.

Sorah breathed again—this time it was a breath of relief. She smiled a little, eyes watering at the sudden weight in her chest. "That's for you," she said, gesturing towards Richie's inhaler.

He looked down and laughed a little, shrugging. "You weren't breathing. I've done it before to my friend once when he fainted. It helped."

Sorah twisted her face in disgust. "It tastes gross," she lisped, shaking her head.

Richie laughed again. "I'm used to it."

"He's had it since he was four-years-old," said Melanie gently. She then sighed, and together, her and Richie helped Sorah off of the floor. "We'd better get out of here. God knows what lurking about. Are you okay?"

If Sorah hadn't been so out of breath with the heavy feeling in her chest, she would have said how she was feeling. But when she was to open her mouth and say so, a jab at her wrist pained through her arm—like an electric shock. For some reason, this kept her mouth shut.

"Yeah," she breathed out. " _Danké_."

"Come on," said Eddie, walking over. Sorah held out her arms and Wanta struggled from Eddie'd grip and climbed back into the safety of Sorah's arms.

"Let's head out of here. And Rich, could you bring that board with us as well?" Melanie pointed to the board, which was now turned over and the planchette lay close to the disgusting, old bed. Richie complied and bent down, picking up the two objects and folding the ouija board. He held the planchette in his free hand with the board tucked under his arm. There was no way he was going to put his inhaler away. "We're going to burn this thing."

It was a lot harder to get out than they were expecting. Even the triplets were getting confused. It was as if the place had changed, but they all knew very well that it hadn't.

"We're just a bit too disoriented," said Melanie. "We can find a way."

"We know this place like the back of our hand," said Eddie.

They did eventually find an exit, which was a shattered window from the front. Richie was the last out and when Sorah finally stepped onto the brown, dead grass outside, she felt a pull at her chest and wrist. If it was just to relief of finally being out of that horrid place, she didn't know. But the pulls didn't feel good.

Walking away, further and further away felt almost too superior to be real. Towards the barbed-wire and through it, coming into the familiar nature of the wood Sorah let out a happy noise, finally placing Wanta back on the ground. He to barked happily, tail now wagging at full speed.

All teens turned to one another, the board still tightly in Richie'd grip. It was almost awkward until Eddie broke the silence.

"We're sorry for dragging you to the asylum," he said, sounding incredibly guilty.

"Yeah," sighed Melanie. "We guess we trusted you to be okay because you're a Hybrid—"

"—And Hybrids have great power," said Eddie.

"We're sorry," repeated Richie.

Sorah wanted to point out that she wasn't at all angry or upset with them. She was happy they let her tag along with them. She just wished none of them ever encountered that damn ouija board.

"Will we see each-other again?" said Melanie, hope in her voice. "From what we know, Hybrids don't go to public schools."

The hope in all of their puppy-brown eyes was enough to make Sorah's heart melt. She may be becoming attached to them.

"We'll see each-others around summer," said Sorah. "Write letters, _ja_?"

"You get a telephone?" asked Melanie, now a smile on her face.

When Sorah made a confused face, Eddie murmured, "Guess not..."

"Never mind," said Melanie. "Letters it is. How are we going to send them?"

Sorah giggled. "Ve have got owls. They send letters and bring back for us."

"Awesome!" beamed Richie.

"So your owl will just come to us?" said Eddie.

"Yup!" Sorah smiled, tongue sticking out between her teeth. She knew very well that once her and Levi take a trip to Diagon Ally they will be picking their Hogwarts pets. Sorah was going to get an owl for letters, and mainly because she wanted a friend she could fly with in the evenings when in her wolf form.

Suddenly, she was engulfed by three (pre) teens, hugging her tightly. She stumbled but immediately wrapped her arms around them. Eddie had his arms around her waist and Melanie and Richie had their arms around her shoulders. Somehow, her hands found Richie's, giving him a little squeeze reassuringly. When they all let go, Richie picked up the board and planchette again and Eddie bent down to stroke Wanta's head as a goodbye.

"How about a couple days time?" suggested Melanie. "Same place, meet here. We can hang out in the forest. Teach us some Hybrility skills."

Sorah nodded eagerly. "Of course! In the evening?"

"Sure," said Richie. "We'll have to sneak past mama somehow."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "More like you will." She then made her eyes wide with worry, going over to Richie and taking his face in her hands. She was mocking their mother. " _'Oh baby, how are you feeling today?'_ " She checks his forehead as Richie tried to struggle away. Eddie and Sorah start giggling. " _'Oh, you're a little hot, my poor angel! Jesse, get the thermometer—!'_ "

Richie pushed her off. "Alright, alright!" he said annoyed, but there was a hint of a smile there. "So mama's a little overprotective—"

"—Of you," said Eddie, crossing his arms. "You're not even the youngest! _I am!_ "

Sorah creased her eyebrows at that. They weren't neglecting their children, were they? To her muted question, Melanie said:

"Mum only worries about Richie more because of his limp-lungs," she said. "Other than that, who could ever resist her little Eddie-Bear?" She reaches over and pinched his cheeks. He flushed, slapping her hand away.

"Oh," Richie chuckled. "Mama and papa love their _wittle_ Mela-Boo, now don't they?"

Sorah couldn't hold in her laughter. And neither could they. They all went into hysterics until their sides hurt. Richie had to take a few puffs from his inhaler, calming down.

"All those nicknames," Sorah finally said.

"Don't your parents give you any embarrassing nicknames?" asked Melanie, obviously trying to smuggle some out.

" _Ja_ ," nodded Sorah, cringing at some of the names Becca and Declan sometimes call her and Hunter. "Exactly why I'm not saying any ones of them."

"Damnit," said Melanie and they all laughed again.

"Anyways," said Eddie after a moment. "We should really get going. Ma's gonna freak out if we don't get Richie back soon—"

"— _Mate_ —!" Richie started.

"—So we'll see you soon, Sorah," finished Melanie. "It was great hanging out, and I hope our stunt hasn't traumatised you too much."

Sorah shook her head with a small smile. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

**_You're a liar._ **

Sorah laughed nervously. She almost froze, but didn't want the others to worry.

Finally, they all said their goodbyes with one last group hug before going their separate ways. Wanta padded along side her, and since Sorah's good at carrying a map inside of her head, she memorised the way she had run to catch up with Wanta a couple of hours earlier. She didn't even realise how late she was from what she said she'd be back by until she walked through the back door of the conservatory, took off her vans and let Wanta run in, going straight for his food bowl. She took a quick glance at the clock and her eyes widened. Surly she wasn't gone for that long?

11:34 a.m. it read.

She had told Becca she would be back within the hour at about eight in the morning, or something along that time.

Nervously, she walked into the main part of the house and towards the kitchen where Becca most likely was. And she was right. Her mother was up and writing something down and when she heard the soft footfalls of her foster daughter, her head snapped up. When she saw it was Sorah, she sighed out in relief.

"Oh, Sorah, where have you been?" she demanded, clearly worried.

"Sorry, mum," mumbled Sorah, looking down. "Lost track of time."

Becca again sighed. "Please do not do it again. Declan was going to take you and Hunter out, but since you weren't here, he only took Hunter. They've gone collecting sticks for wood fire. If you want you can chase after them."

Sorah shook her head almost too fast. There was no way she was going back outside. She felt a little afraid to without the triplets. Though Declan was quite a strong grown man who could be intimidating when he wanted to be, he couldn't know what had went down in that asylum. She didn't even want Hunter finding out.

At her shake, Becca gave her a confused look. But she didn't have time to say anything else as Sorah was already heading towards the stairs and to her room. She felt suddenly very dizzy and nauseous. So, she went to her bedroom, where Nyla was no longer sleeping and collapsed onto her bed. The big, plush covers almost engulfed her, and before she closed her eyes from exhaustion, she could swear she heard the whisper of the girl she had encountered perhaps on an hour earlier.


	3. ✿Diagon Alley✿

That day of the asylum had left Sorah shaken; almost different. Not different as in attitude changing and distancing herself more than she normally would, but something much stranger is occurring. At the heat of over twenty degrees celsius, she was not feeling hot, but freezing cold. Even when the sun hit her tanned skin it was as cold as ice. One time Hunter had grabbed her wrist, dragging her along the forest and then suddenly dropped her.

"What?" Sorah had said.

"Your hands..." he said uncertainly. "Th-they're so cold..."

That is when Sorah had begun to notice. And wondered why herself was so cold. Even Nyla had commented on it.

"Why are you so cold all the time?" he said a little curiously.

She only shrugged and turned back to her work. She even opted to wearing hoodies to keep warm which deeply concerned Declan and Becca gave her confused looks.

However, she was now only beginning to understand why.

Today they were supposed to be going to Diagon Alley with Levi. On the way they would be picking up the she-Hybrid and on their way to London to visit Diagon Alley. Hunter had complained that why they couldn't just use the Floo Network because it would be easier than having to drive about two and a half hours to London. Maybe even worse if the traffic is a bitch. But Declan insisted they would be fine. Plus, Levi lives close to London and it would be 'safer' to pick her up rather than use the Floo Network. That's right. 'Safer'.

Ever since the Quadwizard Tournament Harry Potter, the boy who won the tournament and had brought back the dead body of Cedric Diggory, claimed to have duelled Lord Voldemort in a graveyard him and Cedric were transported to. Sorah couldn't help but believe him. Declan seemed rather out of it and concerned about it all. He even disappeared some nights and came back looking exhausted and tired. Becca would nurse him back to health and the cycle repeats. And it's only week two of the summer holiday's! Levi's parents also concerned that Levi would get into some danger whilst working with the Floo Network, so Declan agreed to pick her up.

As of now as they drove towards London, within the first hour Wanta was already whining, scratching at the car lock. Declan put his car of child lock for many reasons; all of them? —Wanta. He was an energetic puppy. Nyla decided to stay home. Sorah now realised how lazy that damn Niffler was. Though it didn't matter, Sorah was surprised he wouldn't want to be surrounded by the magical world again. He made a clear point that he was following Sorah back to Hogwarts and would have to put up with it there. Sorah didn't question anymore.

Within the next hour, they had made it to Levi's. Her parents invited them in for lunch and Wanta immediately took a liking to their family. Apart from their cat, dear Whiskey.

"Don't worry about it," said Lily Amori. "Whiskey doesn't like a lot of people, let alone animals."

Evan was a bit wary of Wanta, his irrational fear of dogs taking its tool. Levi adored Wanta from the moment she saw him. He recoiled into Sorah, still timid around strangers.

"He is _adorable_!" Levi beamed, gently stroking him. Because of the new environment, (they lived in a calm and private neighbourhood) Wanta was a little unsettled. He flinched when Levi's gentle hand made contact with him, but as soon as she started repeating her actions, he warmed up to her and went as far as to lick at his hand. Soon enough, when they were all chatting in the living room with a plate full of either ham, jam, cheese or honey sandwiches, Wanta was curled up on Levi's lap.

They would leave within the hour.

"How have you been?" Levi asked, stroking Wanta. Whisky, from the other side of the room, had eyes the colour of fire and glaring intently at the puppy. This made Declan chuckle at the sight and carry on talking with Levi's and Evan's parents.

"Been alright," said Sorah, finishing her ham sandwich. "You?"

"Never better," Levi said. Sorah couldn't tell whether the she-Hybrid was lying or not. She decided not to push it.

Evan was sitting on the other side of her and talking quietly to Hunter. He had something in his hand and was teaching Hunter how to use it. If Sorah remembered correctly, she heard him call it a Game Boy.

"I don't think you're one for games," said Evan, a bit annoyed.

Hunter ran a hand through his hair. He sighed in defeat before saying, "Okay, maybe not, b-b-but I can learn."

Evan just shook his head and switched off the Game Boy.

"Sss-s-sorry," said Hunter.

Evan only shrugged.

Sorah turned back to Levi who seemed to be in a daze. "Somethin' on your mind?"

Levi shrugged. "Something like that—yeah." She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. She had no glasses on; no wonder she was feeling a little tired. "Anything about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"The Order of the what-what?" said Sorah, leaning a little closer.

"The Order of the Phoenix," repeated Levi. She turned so she was full on facing Sorah, eyebrows a little creased. "It's come back. Mum and Dad were in it when You-Know-Who was around; now that Harry believes he has come back, so has the Order. You know your dads apart of it, right?"

This made Sorah think. Declan kept on disappearing most evenings. Was that where he was?

**_Are you stupid? Why else would he be leaving most evenings?_ **

Sorah frowned. She looked around the room curiously. No one apart from Levi was facing or talking to her. Levi's eyebrows creased more at Sorah.

"What?" she said.

Sorah shook her head, indicating Levi not to worry.

**_Maybe your dads' fucking another girl behind your mothers back, yeah? Thought about that?_ **

"What?" Sorah said.

Levi looked concerned. "What? Are you okay?"

Sorah looked down at Wanta who was now up and alert. His eyes seemed to be not staring at Sorah, but right though her. This put Sorah on edge. It's a dog—why feel self-conscious around an innocent little puppy?

"'M fine," mumbled Sorah. "Order?"

"Right," said Levi, getting more comfortable on the sofa. Wanta stretches and laid down again, spreading himself across Levi's lap. He was no longer making eyes through Sorah. "Back when You-Know-Who was his most strongest, he had his followers, Death—"

"— _Death Eaters_ ," Sorah synced with Levi.

"Yeah." There was a brief pause.. "So we made the Order of the Phoenix. We made plans in secret, trying everything to bring him down. It was said there was a prophecy that a boy born sometime in July would be the one to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Of course, You-Know-Who didn't want that and had to seek for that young boy. That young boy is Harry Potter."

"The Boy Who Lived." Sorah couldn't process that much of the information because of the cool whisper against her ear. She kept covering her left ear. "Parents?"

"His parents..." sighed Levi. "His parents did not survive. They say his mother stood in front of Potter so You-Know-Who couldn't kill him. But he killed Potter's mother in doing so. But, for some reason, his spell backtracked and didn't work. Now Harry Potter is left with that scar on his forehead."

Sorah never thought of that. She knew of Harry Potter before she came to Hogwarts and knew he was nicknamed The Boy Who Lived by many wizards, witches and Hybrids. She knew he had survived the killing-curse. But she never really bothered to find out the full story. Mainly because she wasn't interested. She was told by Declan that Lord Voldemort was dead and she didn't have to worry about such things. Maybe she should have. Declan only said that to protect her.

"Whoa..." said Sorah, leaning back against the sofa.

"Yeah," said Levi. "It's tragic."

After another comfortable ten minutes, and Sorah once again feeling a little chill, Declan announced that they should go. Both parents of Evan and Levi kissed and hugged them goodbye, much to Evan's embarrassment and they were assured out of the door. Hunter sat in the front seat with Declan whilst Sorah stayed on the left side of the back, Evan on the right and Levi—being the smallest—in the middle. It wasn't long until they got into the main part of London. A couple of times the car was filled with Declan cursing people out, especially bus drivers.

A loud beep came from behind them in the traffic. Declan angrily stuck his head out of the window, giving the man the finger.

"Absolute  _twat_ ," he muttered when driving again.

Sorah and the others giggled quietly to themselves.

" _We're in fuckin' London—he must know this_!" Again, he made a hand gesture out of the car window which Sorah burst out laughing to; she was fluent in sign language so she could clearly tell Declan was calling the driver a ' _wanker_ '. After many failed attempts to find a parking space, Declan, irritably, muttered a, " _Fuck it_ ," and started driving along the car park. Sneakily, he pulled out his wand and waving it slightly to a car about to take a parking spot. Suddenly, the car decided not to park there and drove on. Declan quickly took the spot.

All of them were silent, trying not to laugh at Declan's obvious road rage.

"Come on, kids," said Declan with a heavy sigh.

"We're not kids!" protested Hunter as he closed his door.

Sorah let Wanta on his paws and attached the lead. Declan had said it was okay for Wanta to come. The wizards and witches would welcome the sweet puppy in open arms.

"Keep that damn dog close to you," said Declan with a light pat to Sorah's head—as if she were the dog. She was not, thank you very much.

The six of them headed into the main town part of London. On a hot summer's day like today, there was many people around. No one gave them any strange looks of the sorts. Evan, Levi and Sorah had somehow mastered that spell for covering their true identities. To them (and many wizards and witches) they could clearly see the difference, but to Muggles, they just looked like normal teenagers.

Declan led them towards and small pub to which Sorah gulped nervously. With this, she picked up Wanta who whined, pawing at her arm. Then he noticed where they were heading in and decided that being within Sorah's arms was much safer. In reaction to this, Sorah tightened her grip and focused ahead of her.

**_Geez, it's only a half a dozen people in here, calm down._ **

Sorah shook off the thought. The thought didn't even sound like her own voice. But she's heard that voice before...

Declan led the kids to outside where a dead end was met. There was a rather large brick wall. No one else was hanging out here.

"Still, keep Wanta close," said Declan to Sorah. "Diagon Alley is always so busy."

Now with his wand in hand, Declan jabbed at the brick wall, but didn't bother putting his wand away. There was a second of silence before the brick wall started to ... started to _move_! Sorah was quite surprised by the sudden movement. After all, it had been a long time since she had used any power and seen anyone do the littlest bit of magic. Apart from the car park incident. She wasn't really paying attention to the fact Declan had forced his way into that glorious parking spot. The bricks then opened and in they stepped to the familiar street they all called Diagon Alley. Sorah hadn't seen it in the last two years, and not much has changed. The place was still as busy as it could be; there were children running around everywhere. One child even had a wand in his hand and after him, Sorah supposed his dad, was chasing after him, telling him to give it back.

Sorah giggled to herself. Wanta whimpered and snuggled more into her chest.

"What's first on your lists, kids?" question Declan as they walked along the many bustling shops.

Evan laid out his list in front of him and Levi. "Many things..." he murmured to himself.

Levi spoke up, "Three sets of plain work robes."

Declan said nothing for the moment. "I suppose they've got your uniforms already because you've already been sorted into your houses. So I wouldn't worry about that."

They walked along a bit more before Evan started listing the things they need:

"One wand, one cauldron, a set of brass scales."

"Meh," Declan shrugged his shoulders. "I know what you're all getting. Follow me." Declan walked right and the others followed. Soon, they were inside of a shop filled with many cauldrons and brewing potions. Not Sorah's best class, but Hogwarts would hopefully help her. 

"Don't look too disappointed, Sorah," Levi giggled. "You've always got me for help."

Sorah groaned and rolled her eyes. She could not tell you how much she despised potions.

They got all of the things that they needed  for potions. Hunter kept on going on about getting Sorah an animal for Hogwarts.

"Whatever for?" he scoffed, turning to the youngest of the two. "She's already got Nyla and Wanta!"

Sorah pouted at him, bottom lip jutting out in a mocking manner. Declan hated it when she used her puppy eyes against him.

Declan sighed dramatically. "We'll do it by the end. You two need any pets?"

Evan nodded. "It would be best if me and Levi got an owl to share between us."

"Mum and Dad gave us that much," said Levi, holding up a check for the amount of money they could spend on a pet. Declan nodded in approval. Next the went into Ollivanders, a wand shop they were all very much looking forwards to.

"Whilst you all hustle in, I've got a few calls to make," Declan announced once all the teens were inside of the shop.

They all awkwardly shuffled in. Sorah didn't feel so awkward since Hunter was here. He knew what he was doing—no need to worry.

When they let the door fall behind them, the only other one in the shop turned around. She had baby-blonde hair with light blue eyes behind some glasses. The smile she aimed their way was her way of shy greeting.

"Um, hi?" Levi was the first to speak.

"Hi," said the girl politely. Her gaze danced between Levi, Evan and Sorah. "You're Hybrids!" Her smile refused its removal.

Sorah was hit with déjà vu. It reminded her of the day before when Melanie had asked the same question—perhaps not in the same context—but a similar question.

"Well..." started Evan and was then cut off by a man, old, grey and wrinkly, mumbling incoherently to himself. He then stopped upon seeing more people within his shop.

"Other Hybrids!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hello, sir," greeted Levi. "We're here to pick up a few wands."

"My pleasure," said the man. "Just step on up. Dear Ms. Willow Leaves was just trying out her own wand! Oh—here you go then." He stumbled and then brought out two new boxes; both obviously containing wands inside of them.

The girl, Sorah leanrs to be Willow, smiled brightly and took the box, holding it as if it were a newborn child. Ollivander mentioned something about finding the wands for the other teens before disappearing behind a shelf full of boxed wands. At the sight of Willow, a sharp shock went up Sorah's arm, much like it does when her bracelets acting up. So when she looked down, she found it was once again glowing, the sparks playing up as it were trying to escape from the bracelet. The sharp shock surprised her into gasping, and Wanta barked, breaking free from her gasp. Hunter dove after Wanta, not wanting the small pup to tear the place down. Evan  ~~the little shit~~  stuck out his foot, causing Hunter to fall to the floor. In the process, his glasses fell off when making impact on the ground. Evan whistles innocently as Hunter grumbled, giving the boy the finger. Sorah shook her head with a dimpled smile.

The girl's eyes widened and carefully putting her boxed wand down, she bent down and held out her hand to Hunter. While in this process, Levi caught Wanta. Hunter let himself be dragged up by Willow, blushing and mumbling a few apologises.

Willow laughed. It was a light, carefree laugh. "Why are you apologising? You only fell over."

The blush impossibly grew brighter on Hunter's freckled cheeks and let out a shaky laugh.

Levi held Wanta for a bit as he licked at her face.

"What are your names?" Willow questioned after Hunter stopped blushing like an idiot and kept quiet next to the girl. 

"My names Levi," said the ginger-haired Hybrid. She looked at Evan, "This is my brother, Evan" —she then gestured to Sorah— "and that's Sorah."

Before anyone else could so much as speak, as in Hunter introducing himself next, Ollivander walked in, a few boxes in his shaking grip.

"Here we are!" They all turned to the old man. "I've fished out many wands for you all to try. A bit harder since you're all Hybrids, but I suppose that one in here will be the perfect one."

Evan stepped forwards and took a box, then Levi and then Sorah. Hunter stayed back next to Willow. He was again a blushing mess.

**_What's his problem?_ **

Sorah looked down quickly at her hands. There's that voice again. It sounded a lot like...

"Sorah?"

Levi's voice was on the edge of concern, but not quite there.

Shakily, she looked up, almost looking as if she had seen a ghost. Maybe she had ... there was a shadow behind Levi ... and it shouldn't be there...

"You okay?" Levi reaches out and gave her shoulder a pat. Sorah nodded, smiling as best as she could. It turned more into a grimace when the shadow quickly moved from behind Levi and out of sight. Now she definitely knew it wasn't her friends shadow. Quickly, she looked away again and grabbed a random box. Thankfully, Levi started unpacking the box, not wanting to push the younger she-Hybrid.

The wand didn't feel heavy in Sorah's hands, but just right. The larch wood was smooth and light to the touch. It almost glimmered in the poor lighting of the shop. A rush of adrenaline sparked through her veins and up her right wrist where her bracelet was and now in the hands of a wand.

"Whoa..." Evan breathed out pulling out a wand. His was a little longer than Sorah's by two inches. Levi's was also. "This is awesome. It feels—"

"It feels great," whispered Levi. "Like it was meant to be."

Sorah nodded in agreement. With the practise she had been having with not only Hunter's wand, with Declan's as well, she waved it, whispering a small, " _Aguamenti_." A splash of water erupted from the tip of her wand, and she held her hand forward, letting the cool, little droplets splash onto her open palm.

The old man beamed in delight. "You've found the right one already! That's brilliant! Come." He waved his hands forward and Sorah gave the wand back to him. "Your wand is a apple wood. The core seems to be Dragon Heartstring," he continued. "It's a well wand, my dear Hybrid. Keep it safe and use it well." He handed back the wand and and lent her the box.

She reached into her short pockets and gave him the money that was needed. He took it gratefully and she was suddenly engulfed into a giant bear hug by Hunter.

"Ff-finally got your own wand!" he exclaimed with delight. When he pulled back, his glasses were cricked on his up-turned nose, blue eyes shining.

"What's fascinating is that you're a Hybrid, but your brother isn't," said Willow form behind them.

"Similar with us," said Evan, looking at them whilst the man was inspecting his soon-to-be wand. "Our parents are pure-blooded wizards—"

"—Or at least we think," said Levi mysteriously. "There must be a reason we're Hybrids."

"You've got Hybrid ancestors?" Willow asked out of pure interest. She had her arms crossed over her chest, boxed wand now in her shoulder-bag.

Levi shrugged and looked at Evan. "Maybe. It makes sense."

"Logical sense," agreed Willow.

Sorah was about to ask about the Hybrid issue with Willow; so far, she didn't see a single tail nor ear on them indicating they were half animal. Maybe they were hiding it like them? But why hide it when in Diagon Alley? A place where Hybrids can roam free? Whatever the case, Sorah didn't ask. It's none of her business. 

"Looks like you're all ready t-to join Hogwarts," Hunter said happily. "I'm sure they c-c-cannot wait to know th-that ones' of the most powerful of magic are joining."

Sorah knew about the whole dominance and power thing in Hybrid's. It was in their blood. They were naturally powerful and gifted. It gave Sorah a courage of confidence when thinking of this. Faintly, she could hear a whisper from behind her ear. The sound was ghostly; distant and cold. She shivered, the smile dropping from her face. Before any of her friends could notice, they were all walking out of the shop, thanking the man in the making.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked Willow.

She stayed quiet for a moment, as if thinking.

"I think all I need now is a couple of books for fifth year," said Willow thoughtful. "Standard Book Of Spells, grade five. Defensive Magical Theory. You got them?"

They all shook their heads. Even Hunter perked up a bit. "That's wh-what I n-nn-nee-n—"

"Needed," finished Willow for him.

Hunter nodded, looking away.

His stutter was getting worse. Sorah made a mental note to speak with him once home. Now that she thought about making mental notes, she still wanted to question Declan on the Order of the Phoenix.

The five teens made their ways towards the Hogwarts bookshop. At first Sorah, stopped midway through the door, remembering that Declan still thought they were in Ollivanders. But then Hunter reassured her that he would find them. The two children of Declan were adventurous and somewhat reckless, so he was supposed to be used to them disappearing often. They all got the books they were looking for, Levi having to drag Sorah away from a small little plushie collection and they were once again in the midst mindset of Diagon Alley. Now that it was nearing end of work time (around 5 p.m.) the street was becoming over crowded with busy working wizards and witches making their way home or having a small visit.

"We should wait in there," suggested Willow, pointing to a little café within the streets. It was the same café Hunter, Sorah and Declan always went to when here.

They went in and ordered some drinks. Sorah stuck with a hot chocolate, to which not only the group giving her a weird look, but also the waiters.

"You cold or something?" said Evan, sipping on some water.

Sorah nodded. They laughed.

They thought she was joking...

At this, a shiver ran up her spine. Hunter gave her a sideways look and Wanta whimpered. He sat up and started licking at her hand. She sighed, taking some whip cream from her drink and letting Wanta have some. Forgetting about her shivering, Wanta gladly took the white fluff into his mouth, getting some on his wet nose. To keep herself warm, Sorah had ordered a hot chocolate and had done up her little thin hoodie she had on. It was boiling hot, so the others couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She was acting as if it were winter. If she didn't want any attention on her, she would just have to deal with being cold.

"There you all are!"

A very distressed looking Declan stumbled into the café, a couple of bags handing off of his bare forearms. Hunter and Sorah exchanged guilty glances.

"Sorry, Dad," said Hunter quietly.

Declan just smiled and sighed. "It's fine, my lad. Just glad you two are okay. And who are you, might I ask?"

Willow smiled, putting down her drink. "My names Willow, sir."

"Just call me Declan." He shook his head, still not sitting down. Sorah could only guess that meant they had to go. "It's alright; its not your fault. I was just running around because I need to take these teens home."

Ah, she was right.

"Come along, kids," he said with a little nod of his head in the direction of the door.

Levi looked back at Willow. "We'll see you around, right?" 

"Definitely!" beamed Willow. "We're going to Hogwarts, are we not? We'll see you there!"

They all said their goodbyes and Sorah was still a little curious to know what the whole Hybrid deal was. And where the hell were her parents? Sorah's seen many teens and kids alike walking around without their parents, but...

**_Whatever._ **

Sorah frowned. "Shut up."

Levi turned to look at her. "What?"

"What?" Sorah said, heart racing abnormally fast.

"You said ... shut up..." Levi said slowly.

Sorah shook her head. "Not to you—don't worry."

Levi still frowned but nodded, looking ahead. "Okay..."

Wanta again whined, and licked at Sorah's cheek. She smiled tiredly down at him. She just wanted this day to end. She faintly remembered Levi and Evan finally getting an owl and Hunter trying to talk her into getting one. Declan said to not worry and pushed them along. She wanted an owl! She wanted an owl so badly! But ... but she couldn't find the energy to protest.

What _she_ said—

_Whatever._


	4. ✿Games the Paranormal Play✿

"Surprise!" Hunter shouted, a little too loudly, as he burst into Sorah's room.

She yelps, falling off of her desk chair and Wanta barked in anger at the interruption of his sleep, curled up next to a very fluffy Niffler. Likewise, Nyla also jumped awake, the sudden warmth of Wanta's fluff on his face gone.

"Oh jeez," Hunter giggled, placing down a cage. "D-didn't mean to scare ya, sis!

Before Sorah cold scold him, a whitish-grey blur flew into the room, wingspan of ninety-one and landed on top of Sorah's mess of curly hair. She froze in her spot, and looked up at Hunter. At his grinning face, she lit up also and laughed shakily.

"Hunter..." she started. The bird of some sort hopped down and stared at Sorah with big, wide amber eyes. It was a huge, horned owl. He had white feathers with grey to black markings exploding across his chest and tail. He was absolutely stunning. Carefully, she reached up and stroked the top of it's head. It closed it's eyes, enjoying the affection. "Mine?" She looked up at Hunter again for approval.

He nodded, seemingly as excited as she was. "Dad got him for us—or more l-likely you." Sorah gave him a guilty look, and stopped stroking the top of the owls head for a bit. This earned a small, light laugh to erupt from Hunter. The type of laugh the bubbled at the pit of your stomach and just made it's way out without meaning to. Sorah relaxed a little. "Don't worry 'bout it. He es as m-much as my pet than he is yours. I j-j-just believe the owl would want to spend more time with you—animal lover and all. No need to be offended."

Sorah sat up and finally sat back on her desk chair. The owl flapped its wings again, perching itself on Sorah's desk. When Sorah looked over at Wanta and Nyla, they weren't exactly satisfied that their owner had another pet. Sorah didn't really consider them as pets, though; they were her friends.

"What are you gonna name h-hmm," he almost chocked on the last word and Sorah frowned, not liking the sound of it. Why was his stutter so predominant lately?— it concerned her.

"Him?" Sorah said quietly.

He smiled, hand flying to his hair and ruffling it. " _Ja._ "

Sorah shook her head. She was still meaning to talk to him about it. He seemed more and more skittish as the days went by. If anyone was acting weird, it was him.

 _Screw it_ , she thought, full on turning to Hunter.

"What's up?" she said in the most demanding voice she could muster. Seemed as if it had worked; Hunter looked taken aback. Evan Nyla and Wanta retreated a bit. "There's something wrong with you."

Hunter then glared. "Nothing's wrong." It was said so quietly Sorah had to do a double-take on what he had spoken.

Sorah groaned. "No, you dimwit. Your stutter is worse than normal. I thought it was meant to get better, not worse. Must be mistaken." She was aware of her lisp really making an appearance, but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

She remembered when Becca had forced them both to speech therapy—mainly to learn more pronounced English, but she didn't want them ever being picked on for a stutter and lisp. Sorah's lisp never disappeared, but it wasn't as noticeable as before. And she didn't care how she spoke. Only one person ever picked on her for it, and that was Hazel. No one else ever took any notice—there was no more Hazel to worry about, so she now didn't worry.

Hunter however tried his very best to loosen his stutter. He was given carrier phrases such as, " _I want a ... I found a ... I have a ... I see a ... Do you have a ...? Where is the ...?_ ". Although he struggled, he managed to get the hang of it.

Sorah had a slightly different task—it's difficult even now for her, however, ungodly arduous for her when she was little. " _He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts_." It was a classic, stolen from a new book called It by Stephen King (one Sorah had yet to read) who had taken it from a science novelist, Donovan's Brain. It was immensely frustrating and in the end the therapist had given up on her. She just couldn't do it without getting her tongue in a twist. The hardest part for her was finally talking, though. That was another thing Becca had to drum out of her. The whole speech therapy thing did no good for Sorah, apart from finally pronouncing her double-u's right, but it did wonders on Hunter. Now it seemed all of that was being thrown out of the window.

"Well, you shouldn't b-be mistaken," he said, agitated. "Why are you always on my tail for, anyways? It isn't a-any of your concern."

Sorah had had enough. Annoyed, she stormed towards the door Hunter was just about to leave through and slammed it shut. She could only imagine the scowl on her mothers face as of this moment. She looked up at him and was then devastated to see angry tears welling up at the corners of his eyes behind glasses.

"Hunter..." she said softly, now reaching out her hand and taking his slightly bigger one. "Please talk to me."

He laughed bitterly and shook his head as if Sorah had asked the most absurd question in the world. "It's stupid," he said painfully.

Sorah cocked her head to the side, trying to tell him that she is there for him; that there is no reason to hide what he is feeling. 

"I can't tell you," he sniffed and angrily took off his glasses and rubbed at his watery eyes. Sorah went to protest, but he cut her off curtly. "No. I _can't_."

This almost broke Sorah's heart. Hunter couldn't tell her? But they always told each-other their secrets and what was on their mind! _What was going on?_ Hunter pushed past her and let himself out.

"Leave him, Sorah," Nyla said from the bed. Sorah swallowed, looking at the wise little Niffler. "He'll come around. Don't worry."

Sorah nodded mutely and wondered over to her desk. The sunshine was bright than normal and hurt Sorah's head. The owl still perched on her desk nipped at her nimble fingers affectionately—he was trying to cheer her up. She smiled and stroked at his neck and down his feathered back. He again closed his eyes, satisfied.

"Vegas," she whispered. A cold gust of wind swept past her. She shivered and closed her eyes, stopping the tears.

"What?" Nyla perked up.

"His name is Vegas."

"Like the city?"

Sorah didn't question how the Niffler even knew of the famous sin city.

"Somethin' like that."

 

* * *

 

She fell asleep at her desk. Again. She needed to stop doing that.

As she awoke, there was a strain in her neck, grumble for food in her tight, aching stomach from no dinner last night and a knock at the front door. What time was it? Sorah strained her neck to her wristwatch.

"Crap!" she squealed hoarsely. Did she read her time right? It was 3 p.m. It must have been. When she fell asleep it was around about four in the afternoon. Was that yesterday?

Nyla, her owl and even Wanta weren't in the room.

There was knocking at the front door that escalated to loud and rapid fists. Apart from the knocking, the house seemed eerily silent. They may of had a big house, but there was always some sort of sense to noise. Whether it be normal house sounds or the sounds of nature outside.

Stumbling, she opened her bedroom door and bolted all the way downstairs. Why wasn't anyone answering the damn door? Her question was answered when she found the house empty ... no one was in sight. Everything else looked in order ... but no one was home. She panicked. She had specifically told her parents and Hunter she hated being home alone. It unnerved her. She was always told never to answer the door home alone, which she had been only a couple of times before. But they had told her they were out!

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly turned and headed to the front door. However, as she approached the door, she found the knocking sounded just as far away as it did before. Then, as soon as she put her shaky hand to the door knob, the knocking stopped. She let out a breath of relief. Her heart was beating abnormally fast. The feeling of turning around to look behind her scared the undying life out of her. She didn't want to turn around. Her ears twitched and pressed flatly against her head, scared and giddy. She finally turned. It was her. And before Sorah could get even a small cry out, she lunges and—

"Sorah! Wake up!"

Her eyes shot open and with a deep breath through her nose, she found she was once again lying on her desk. Her cheek that was pressed against the smooth wood felt uncomfortably wet. She sat up slowly, trying to process what was happening. She then wiped her tear stained face, frowning. Why was she crying? That dream ... it wasn't sad ... it was just ... just weird and scary. She looked up and found Declan, worry drawn in his fading blue eyes.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked gently.

Sorah only nodded, terribly disorientated.

"I was starting to worry," he mumbled, leaning down so he was level height with Sorah's seating. He had his arms on her hoodie-clad shoulders and rubbed there, comfortingly. "Haven't seen you since yesterday. It's three o'clock in the afternoon. How long have you been asleep?"

 _3 o'clock? What?_ Sorah checked her wristwatch, like in the dream, and true to her father's words, it was 3 in the afternoon. Had she seriously just slept a good twenty-three hours? Because now that she thinks about it, that dream seemed to never end. She was stuck on a loop. Over and over again.

Her breathing became ragged and she just sighed, collapsing into Declan's arms. He tightened his grip on her as she let out a small cry, shaking and panicking.

"Hey, it's okay," he crooned gently.

She buried her face into his shoulder, shaking hands coming up and around his neck to hug him. A small bark came from the right of her but she ignored it. She just wanted her dad. Maybe even her real dad as well—it was a bit selfish, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate Declan's comfort. He was an amazing father. It was sad him and Becca couldn't of had any kids for themselves. Last she heard was that Declan wasn't able to have children.

A couple of minutes passed and Sorah finally stopped the flow of tears and only now let out a shaky breathes.

"You feeling better?" Declan asked as she pulled away.

She wiped at her face again and smiled encouragingly, nodding. " _Ja_ ," she croaked.

Declan smiled softly, tucking a lock of her behind her ear. "You must be starving," he said. "How does a ham and cheese toasties sound?"

Sorah nodded, laughing. She felt so much relief. This was reality. She wasn't stuck in time. She wasn't with _Her_. When they stood up, Sorah recognised the sudden ache in her neck and chest. She whimpered quietly. Declan looked back, crease in his brow. "You wash up, yeah? I'll have your toastie done by that time."

Sorah did just that.

She allowed herself to relax in the depths of the warm water hitting her head, flattening her hair, ears and tail. After she finished, she picked up he'd pyjamas she had taken with her. Little short-sleeved t-shirt with a polar bear on it and striped bottoms go match it. She let open the windows to air the bathroom and wiped at the steamy mirror. Her hair was already beginning to curl up and if she weren't to brush it soon, it would tangle and look a bit too curly for her liking. Shakily, she took the comb at the sink and began to slowly and carefully comb through her curls. It was easily done because of the conditioner she put in her hair. She also made sure to grab at her brush (one used to groom dogs or cats, but also for Hybrids) and brushed along her ears and tail. After that, she easily dried up her tail and ears with an ease of her own Hybrility. She always let her hair dry naturally.

She only looked down to put her comb away before turning back to the mirror. And when she did, another girl with a light blue dress and the face scolding into a toddler's pout stood there. 

Sorah gasped, hands flying to her mouth and stepped back. Her eyes squeezed shut as a shock coursed her spine. The action nearly led her to slipping on the wet tiled floor, but her feet stubbornly planted themselves to the floor. There was no other noise other than the bathroom fan and her hitched breathing. When she looked through the fogged mirror, no one was there. _She_ was gone. It was only Sorah alone in the room...

With a sigh, she left the bathroom, making sure to turn off the light, leave the towel on the drying rack and shut the door. Wanta was waiting outside, obediently lying on the carpeted floor. Once the bathroom door opened, he shot up and started jumping at Sorah. She happily picked up the puppy who was non-stop trying to lick at her face, trying to forget the encounter in the bathroom.

Giggling, she put him down again and they both followed down the stairs. The eerily silence Sorah had heard in her dream was no longer there. The only thing she felt was the stab of pain she felt in her stomach at not eating in over twenty-three hours. She didn't know it was possible to sleep that long. Why had she and why didn't anyone bother to get her? Becca must of known about hers and Hunter's fight and didn't bother. She did care, but she doesn't like to push two hormonal and antsy teens. Hunter wasn't on the best terms with her right now and Declan was always out in the evening and at work during most days during the week.

"There she is!" Becca said with a big smile.

She had walked into the cosy living -room where the fireplace had a blazing fire going. Hunter was also there, not looking Sorah and petting Vegas. Sorah was must shocked (and embarrassed because she was clad in pyjamas) that Melanie, Richie and Eddie were there on the sofa.

"Hey, Sorah!" she greeted.

"How? How?" Sorah started, looking from the amused smiles of Becca and the triplets.

Becca spoke fist. "These friends you told me about a couple of days before, they came over about an hour ago. Thought they could spend the night since you won't be seeing them for a rather long time after this."

Sorah frowned. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"We're going away," Hunter murmured from his place on the sofa. He finally looked up, eyes dull. "Dad's taking us with the Order."

Before Sorah could protest, Becca said, "Levi will be there. It's quite important, because you two are Hybrids. Declan's there every evening now and it's getting more complicated. Also, it would be a great way to socialise with new people."

Declan was then next to her, holding four plates (two in his hand and the other two balanced between his upper and lower arm). "Got another three coming right up," he said. He gave one to Sorah who gratefully took it. Timid and blushing furiously, she quickly sat down next to Richie who then got his own toastie as well as the other two of the triplets. Declan rushes out again, most likely to get the other four in case they burned.

Taking the first bite out of the toastie was pure heaven-like to Sorah. The horrible taste she had in her mouth didn't ware off straight away, but her stomach immediately felt better once she swallowed.

"Your dad told us you had slept for a good while," Melanie commented from beside Richie. "You feeling okay?"

Sorah wanted to desperately tell her. This only started happening because they went to that awful asylum where thousands, maybe even millions, had gone to be tortured and humiliated just because there was (a little) something wrong with them. But she kept her mouth shut and only nodded, taking another bite out of her toastie. From beside her, Richie nudged her, giving her a soft smile. She returned it, then looked over to where Hunter was. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Sorah, sweetie," said Becca after a few moments of silence. "You gotta pack, okay? You're leaving first thing tomorrow."

Sorah nodded again. She didn't really feel like speaking at that very moment. All she wanted to do was eat her food without any interruptions.

A minute or so later, Declan walked in with another three plates, giving one to Becca, Hunter and one for himself. Declan made himself comfortable next to Becca and they all sat and ate in a comfortable silence. Apart from Hunter and Sorah; she could feel the tension radiating between them.

Once they were all finished, Declan had explained about the Order of the Phoenix to Hunter and Sorah. They were to leave first thing in the morning with a packed bag for not only that, but also for Hogwarts to. It turns out they will be spending the rest of their holiday's there. Sorah still couldn't understand why. They would be perfectly fine in their house—just don't go outside. Simple. But she didn't want to say anything against Declan's wishes, so she kept her mouth shut.

A little while later, the triplets and Sorah were all sat on the floor of her room. Wanta and Nyla were on the bed, sleeping, secretly listening into their conversation.

They were, of course, talking about what had happened that week and a half ago. They had seen each other since, meeting up round a little campfire in the light evening just a week ago. Melanie had talked about what has been happening ever since. She told them she was having these weird dreams—nightmares even. Richie's asthma had worsened, but so far has managed to keep his parents at bay. Eddie's anxiety had increased. Sorah didn't share what she was feeling. But tonight, she believed she had no choice.

"I don't wanna lie," Melanie started.

They were all sitting in a semi circle, Richie to Sorah, to Eddie and then Melanie. Vagas was sitting beside Sorah on the left, picking at small bread crumbs she had put out for him.

"My dreams have been getting ... weirder," she breathed out, picking at some lose skin on her fingers. Her frown deepened at the thought. "Not weird as in just a generally strange dream—just something I've never had before."

"I feel as if someone's constantly watching me," mumbled Eddie. "I keep having to keep Issac with me at night."

Issac, Sorah had found out, was their old German Shepard dog they've had long before they were born.

"You okay, Richie?" Melanie asked quietly.

He smiled and nodded.

There was a moment of silence as Sorah stroked at Vargas's feathers gently.

"We should have never of fucked with that board," muttered Richie, frustrated. He groaned and leaned down, pulling at his curls. "Why did we do that?"

Melanie crawled over and took Richie into a small bear hug. He was breathing slowly and Sorah found she was quietly whispering to him gently. Eddie took Richie's hand and squeezed gently. For a moment Sorah believed she was intruding, but then Melanie smiled up at her. It was a gesture to join them. Sorah took her hand away from Vegas who bent down to eat more breadcrumbs. Sorah took Richie's other hand with both of her own hands.

It was strange; they hardly knew each-other. Sorah felt this unnatural pull towards these triplets. It was the pull, she now realised, she felt with Levi when they first met. She felt this pull towards Willow and Ollie from Diagon Alley. Even towards Cody.

All she knew from that moment on was that she was now starting to slowly develop her small group of Hybrids.


	5. ✿The Order of the Phoenix✿

Sorah swore that for the rest of the holiday's, she wouldn't get a single lie in.

She woke up to Melanie shaking her awake, telling her they all had to get up. It was then that she noticed that Wanta and Nyla were cramped at the top of her bed by the window; Melanie was leaning over her side, indicating that they had fallen asleep on Sorah's bed. When Sorah sat up right, she found that she was on the very edge with Melanie between her and Richie. Eddie was on the floor, head and arms resting next to where Richie's face was. Vegas was nowhere to be seen. How the hell had they ended up like this?

"Eddie," said Melanie, leaning over Richie to shake him. Eddie woke with a start, instantly groaning at his awkward position. "You must be in pain."

Eddie only let out another groan in response and flipped Melanie off.

"What time?" mumbled Sorah with a small yawn. She felt hot and clammy. They were laying on top of her covers, and her neck ached for no support from a pillow at night.

"Just past six in the morning," said Melanie. "Richie won't get his lazy ass up!" She pushed at his back which sent him tumbling onto the carpeted floor. Eddie managed to avoid him and backed up against Sorah's bookcase.

"Ow!" Richie yelled when he made impact on the floor. He sat up, curly hair an even bigger mess than before and freckled cheeks a rosy flush. "What was that for?"

"For being a slob," said Melanie.

"That doesn't make any sense," grumbled Richie, finally getting up and stretching. They were all in their clothes from yesterday. So Sorah suggested to them that they all take a shower to clean themselves off. In the whole of the Spencers' home they have three bathrooms, two with showers.

The triplets were quicker than Sorah had ever seen anyone run. Eddie was knocked out of the way by the two oldest's to get to the two bathroom's with showers. She was pretty sure she heard Melanie fall down the stairs at one point and Richie's letting out gasps of laughter; these kids would be the death of her if she wasn't careful.

Nyla woke up next whilst Sorah pulled her suitcase of belongings towards the door and out of her room. She'd get everything together and by the door and then have a shower. Hunter was already up by the opening of his room. It bothered her, so she stared at it until it slowly shut. Her Hybrility was getting stronger, which she was greatly happy for. Smiling, she carried her suitcase down the stairs and by the front door where Hunter's luggage lays. Once placed, she wandered through the halls of her home and found that no one was around ... no one. She couldn't even hear the shower from upstairs or downstairs.

She no longer thought about how sweat drenched she was from the night. Or how hungry and exhausted she felt at six in the morning. On light feet, she trailed around the house, looking the rooms—when were there so many rooms?

"It's okay if you feel lonely, you know that right?"

Oh, Aarohah. Sorah turned to her right and found the girl, still dressed in the light blue dress and with a teddy clutched in her fist.

"I'm not lonely," she replied, weak to her ears.

"Then why are you seeing this?"

She wasn't even there.

Hunter was standing right in front of her, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I know you're not lonely," said Hunter. "Why were you just lookin' inside all rooms? You a-acting as if they are locked."

Sorah shook her head. "Nothin'."

Hunter rolled his eyes and pushed past her. She turned his way again, finally having enough of this.

"I'm sorry, okay?" 

Hunter stopped and turned to look at her.

"I don't want to push you into anythin'," she started.

"I know," said Hunter. "Just don't worry about it, alright?"

Sorah sighed through her nose and nodded. As Hunter gave her a soft smile of reassurance, she carried on with her way to the kitchen. Becca wasn't there but Declan was. He was busy reading what looked to be a muggle newspaper, which was rare.

"You all ready?" asked Declan.

" _Ja_ ," answered Sorah, making herself comfortable at the table. There was some jam toast there and she contently tucked into it.

There was a moment of silence before Declan put down his newspaper and looked at Sorah, a frown crossing his features. "Have you showered?"

If Sorah was Hunter, she would have come back with a sarcastic reply, "Does it look like I have?" Instead, she said, " _Nein_..."

Declan nodded thoughtfully. "Doesn't look like it."

 _Thanks_ , thought Sorah. "I'll be having one once the triplets have finished."

"Oh, I was wondering what all that commotion was."

It seemed as if luck was on Sorah's side because as she finished her toast, Melanie had finished in the downstairs shower and had left some hot water left for Sorah. The relief was even better when she finally stepped in. She threw her clothes into the wash and once she had washed up, she dressed in a normal plain white t-shirt with yellow stripes on them tucked into light blue shorts that was just playing above her knees. Scraped knees at that. She blames that from all the times she has spent in the woods this summer so far. She also decided it would be a good idea to take her covers and sheets from her bed and put them in the wash for Becca. She believed it would be a rather long time before she came back home—maybe not as ling as last time which was an entire school year. She plans she will be coming back at Christmas to see the triplets if anything. If her calculations were correct, she would believe the triplets were apart of her Hybrility and they were helping her, even if they didn't know it. Yet.

About an hour later, Declan had pulled Sorah to the side to talk to her about something.

Sorah felt the familiar jolt up her arm when looking up at him.

"You can fly," he said. "You can fly there."

"Vhat?" Sorah deadpanned.

Declan sighed. "I normally travel by Floo, but I figured getting to London first and have Dumbledore deal with our luggage would be easier. We'll Floo there and once in a hiding place, we are to fly there, on broomsticks."

Sorah didn't understand what Declan was getting at. What was the problem with that?

As if knowing her thoughts, Declan sighed and continued, "What I mean by us that we know the charm for making us invisible—you, you're a Hybrid. Wizards can't control Hybrids. You'll have to figure out someway to stay out of sight."

Sorah nodded along, finally getting the concept. She's sure she can do that, easy-peasy. She would just have to be careful for any satellites and radar's, detecting any unwanted flying creatures/objects.

"We'll keep you safe," said Declan before walking away and giving Sorah a light push to the shoulder.

_What was that all about?_

**_Heck if I know, dude._ **

"Shut up," Sorah grumbled, feeling a little uneasy. She gracefully took herself to her front door where Melanie, Richie and Eddie were. All had their rucksacks fitted comfortably against their backs. Their smiles were somewhat forced and their eyes, now that Sorah took a better look at them, didn't have the same shine to them like the had since before they entered the asylum just over a week ago.

"We'll miss you." Melanie was the first to speak. "We'll write you letters whenever we can."

"If you want we can keep you updated on the ..." Eddie paused for a moment before looking up at Sorah again. "The asylum."

Sorah nodded, reaching out and holding Eddie's smaller hand. "You don't haff to go back in there."

Richie smiled softly. "It ain't called the Davies Asylum for nothing, Sorah."

Melanie pushed Richie slightly. "He's right. We'll keep an eye on it. Especially over the holidays."

"There's something going on at that place," said Eddie, "and we want to find out what."

Both of them let go of one another's hands and sighed.

"Guess until next time," said Melanie.

" _Ja_ ," nodded Sorah, giving them a dimpled smile. "Next time."

She was tackled, much like last time at the asylum, into a huge group hug. The feeling of butterflies tingled at her skin as she buried herself deeper into Melanie neck. Their scent was a mixture between Sorah's normal home smell, vanilla, and a little bit of themselves which was burning wood and honeysuckle. When they pulled away, they walked past Sorah and with one final wave, disappeared among the trees and out of sight. A sigh left Sorah. They were safe for now. They were safe until she was home again. 

Hunter was coughing and wheezing by the time they had all made it from the Floo Network. Sorah came over and helped him up. He shook his hair, making soot and dust fly in all different directions. Sorah laughed, complaining of this occurrence. When they were all finally able to rid of the soot and hacking coughs, there was a cough from beside them.

Who stood there was a man with bright ginger hair and glasses. He wore a long robe and had a pointy hat atop of his head. He looked kind and patient. Not very wealthy looking, and Sorah felt a cast of sympathy. She and her family may be wealthy, but before that, she and Hunter knew what it was like to live in conditions such as they had once had.

"Hello, Arthur," greeted Declan.

"Hello, Declan," returned the ginger man just as happily. He looked down at Sorah and Hunter. "There's the delectable Hybrid we've been waiting for!"

"Thank you," said Hunter sarcastically.

Arthur chuckled. "My dear boy, Stylan. You're a great young wizard, you are."

Hunter smiled in triumph.

Arthur gestures for them to come outside. Sorah brushes herself off, making sure she looked semi-decent before following the others out of the shop. She made sure to shut the door behind her and was not satisfied by a normal click that should follow afterwards. Frustrated by this, she opened it again and slammed it shut. Finally it clicked and when she turned, she got a weird look from Arthur. She looked down, flush rising on her cheeks.

"Alright..." he muttered under his breath and led them down a tight alleyway.

Sorah had a feeling they were in London somewhere. And wherever they are, they are on the more unfortunate side of London. Beneath Sorah's vans stood the unstable and black as night bricks. Weeds were shamefully poking out from the sides and making its appearance—only to then be taken down when uncaring footsteps step on them or towards the lack of sun. To Sorah, it looked as if this part never reached the sun.

**_I don't like it here. London has changed._ **

Sorah shook her head. London hadn't changed—she's seen an even more unfortunate side of London before. Her steps subconsciously started to slow down behind everyone else. That voice, it was still there. It wasn't her's...

" _Sorah_!" hissed Declan. She startled, looking like a deer in headlights. "Hey, it's okay," soothed Declan, now putting an arm around her. "The maximum time for flying, Arthur?"

Arthur puffed out a long breath and thought for a moment. "The longest is half an hour."

Declan patted Sorah's upper arm and smiled. Half an hour? Sorah had barley lasted ten minutes before. Just because she had wings as a wolf, didn't mean she could master any flying techniques yet. The longest time she had ever flown for was at Hogwarts when she finally changed into her animal—a wolf. Other than that, she normally flew for at least five.

"I can't..." whispered Sorah.

Declan didn't hear her.

**_You can; you just need to stop being such a little girl and grow a pair._ **

Sorah growled lowly in her throat. This doesn't happen. It's all in her head. She knows she can do it, she's just a little nervous about passing out in mid air.

Reluctant, but not wanting to get into trouble, she started following them again, keeping at least a metre behind Hunter.

"Here we are," announced Arthur, finally looking a bit less tense.

Sorah stepped forth and found they were not alone. There were three other people there. One was a girl with bright, bubblegum pink hair. She was quite small, petite even, and had a kind smile. The other was a man with darker skin and a weird shaped hat on top of his head. The last person was a man, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was quite tall and skinny. He looked familiar, but Sorah couldn't place her finger on it.

"Hey, Dec," said the man happily. Both men walked up and hugged, patting each-other on the backs.

"Jett, haven't seen you in a long time," said Declan, pulling back with a smile. "How's Andréa and the kids?"

"They're good," said the man known as Jett.

 _What a peculiar name_ , thought Sorah.  

"We've got no time for some sappy shit, lets go," said the darker man roughly.

He was quite intimidating; Sorah backed away slightly, reaching out for Hunter's hand. He only pushed her forwards, looking down, nodding, indicating it was okay.

The man pulled out a stack of brooms, throwing one each to everyone apart from Sorah. They mounted their brooms, signalling up one by one. Sorah joined herself at the end, far away from Declan as she raised her arm, her bracelet now glowing. No one, not even Declan or Hunter, had seen her change.

Hunter watched as she closed her eyes, seeing the view of her white wolf and felt the muscles in her body changing and the wings expanding on her back. She was getting better and soon she was on her paws, white fur dancing in the wind and moonlight. Hunter reached down, hand going to her head. A growl bared passed her teeth and he retreated, rolling his eyes playfully. 

"Let's go," said Arthur. 

They then all kicked off, sending them zooming into the air. Sorah startled for a brief second before beating at her wings. She was just behind Declan, almost losing the balance of her wings, throwing her off slightly. She gasped out, beating at her wings again as the cold air hit her face. 

"You alright, Sorah?" Declan called from in front.

She wouldn't say anything, but managed to fly along side Declan and nod. He was looking at her, eyes twinkling at the sight of his daughter as a teenage wolf. A smirk even made its way on his face.

She was struggling because she had not been ready. But after few minutes, she was starting to get the hang of gliding. They had purposely gone a little higher for Sorah's sake and were able to keep balance among the warm, summer wind. From her spot, Sorah could just about see the sun through the clouds, creating an angelical glow.  She still had no idea where she was going, and by far, the places she saw did not look at all familiar. Her paws spread, the black claws she held stretching past the fur and feeling the cool wind between them.

After a good ten minutes, Sorah started to feel tired and her wings started to ache. It wouldn't be good if they were to stop in her opinion. Tiredly, she flew up beside Hunter and made sure to stay close to him. She could almost feel the warmth radiating off of him to her. 

"You okay?" he asked over the wind. 

Sorah only nodded.

"Only another few minutes to go." When looking to see Sorah's face, Hunter sighed. "Here, come higher with me." Hunter gripped his broom, knuckle turning white. If Sorah wasn't in pain right now she would have teased Hunter and his fear of heights, but instead, she followed Hunter up higher.

"Don't you misfits go too far!" a feminine voice called after them.

Hunter looked behind him and smiled. Sorah didn't bother. 

Soon, Sorah found herself above the first set of clouds, the sun shining more brightly than she had ever seen. She didn't even know if she had gone this far up before.  

"Whoa..." Sorah breathed.

"Now spread your wings," said Hunter. "So you can glide. It v-vill rest them."

Sorah stopped beating her wings, heart pounding in her ears. She let them spread and found the wind up here was easy for her to rest her wings. The ache didn't immediately subside, but it was a relief, much like landing and not using her wings for the whole day.

"Y-you feel better, sis?" he asked.

"Much better," she smiled, eyes squinted as to not make her eyes water. 

Clouds surrounded the freeze of Sorah's body, sending ripples of shivers up and down her body, through her resting wings. She let her paws out again, her eyes trailing to the movement of her long fur. Her paws appeared in her blurred vision, pale and cold. But they were warm at the same time. It was a good kind of cold, almost the type of cold one would feel when out on a snow day and sledging with friends. There was no concern for the cold that threatened to run down your body, because the fun and excitement you feel in the time of the moment was too much to comply to the colds needs. 

It wasn't long before the girl they had seen from before made her way past the damp clouds, shaking her head with rain droplets flying from her pink hair.

"Time to head down," she said.

Both teens nodded and followed her down. 

After another five minutes, the darker skinned man led them down slowly. Sorah then started flapping her wings again, heading down into the icy wind. She soon found many rows of houses lined up next to each-other. They looked like old Victorian houses, but without character and all crammed together. She didn't like the look of them. Maybe that was because Sorah lived in a nice, big house, located in the middle of the woods. But she did know what it was like to be almost living on the streets, so she was no one to judge. 

Once they landed, Sorah shook herself, the raindrops from her fur spraying Hunter. He kicked her. She stepped back and reversed the spell, coming to her normal Hybrid form again. The rest all gave their brooms back and stood in front of the house. 

"I don't get it," said Hunter.

"Headquarters," said Arthur. "Gotta stay low and quiet, though. We can't be too loud."

"God knows what is bugged around here," Jett muttered. 

They were standing outside the houses, almost awkwardly standing. Anyone could be watching. Sorah moved closer to Hunter and he protectively reached for her hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

"Don't worry," crooned Declan, "no one can see them."

Sorah relaxed, but still felt a little self-conscious.

She squinted at the house numbers; they were standing outside of number eleven; looking to the left she saw number ten. However, she saw to the right there was thirteen. _Where was number twelve?_ she thought. Unless all those years in Maths with her school tutor had never aid off and he was lying to her about the number twelve. She wasn't stupid, but maybe her eyesight is failing her. 

Then, out of the blue, a door appeared, a few rattling noises broke the silence and the two houses of eleven and thirteen were moving ever so slightly. The radio in one of the houses still thundered down the street. Apparently the Muggles hadn't felt or heard a thing. 

Declan came between Hunter and Sorah, pushing them forwards. "In you go, you two."

Sorah hesitated. Hunter went forwards, dragging her along with him. Her feet felt foreign on the stone steps up to the shabby door. It had scratch marks and the knocker was shaped like a serpent. 

"Go in quickly." Jett then appeared next to Sorah, scaring her. "Don't touch anything—keep your tail tucked in, Stylan." 

Sorah's ears perked up. The way that name had slipped from his mouth sounded so distant and sad. A dark cloud seem to be hanging over his head when he looked at the two teens. Hunter gave him a weird, confused look before Declan came along and seemed to save the day. 

He gave them a stern look before taking out his wand and tapping it on the door twice. It opened and her pushed Hunter and Sorah in, sighing in the process. 

"What—" Hunter started.

" _Shh!_ " hissed Jett. 

Inside of the hall was almost total darkness. Sorah picked up the scents of the musky damp walls and heard the creaking floor beneath her feet. She felt as if she had just entered the house of a dead person. There was mould peeling off of the walls and Sorah tried her best not to let herself get too near them. In front of them there was door, and it opened. A women, Sorah had sworn she had seen before, came in and smiled lightly at them all.

"There you are," she whispered. "The Stylan's."

Why does it seem everyone knows them? Sorah felt it wasn't in her own place to speak at that very moment, and kept quiet. She shied away when the woman randomly hugged her. She then moved to Hunter who seemed to know her as he hugged her back, saying a quiet hello.

"No need to come this way," said the woman. "Straight upstairs, first door on your left. You should find Ron and Hermione up there."

"And Cody," said Jett.

Cody is here? Sorah felt instantly better and turned towards the stairs with Hunter following close behind her, still holding his hand. The stairs were as creaky as the floor boards downstairs. There were pictures all up the walls of this narrow house, and Sorah again felt incredibly uncomfortable.

The moment she stepped into the hallway of the upstairs, the door on the left opened and out came the small figure of Cody. Though, she had grown a bit since Sorah last saw her. A grin spread across Cody's face and she threw herself at Sorah, dragging her down to a bone crushing hug.

"Finally!" she said, voice loud as always. Hunter cringed from behind Sorah. "It's about time you showed up. Papa's been telling me these past couple of weeks for when I would see you again. We have so much to catch up on." She let go of Sorah and next wrapped her arms around Hunter. He awkwardly hugged back. She let go. "Come in. Granger and Weasley are in here."

She led them into the small room. It had a couch pressed up against the wall and on that couch sat Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione sat up and smiled at Sorah. 

"Hey there," she said. "How are you?"

"Good," said Hunter with a nod. "H-how are you?" 

"I'm alright—we have a lot to talk about."

She gestured for the sofa-couch on the opposite side. Cody immediately flew to the couch, situating herself right at the end. Sorah made sure to sit in the middle and Hunter stayed at the other end of the couch.

Ron spoke first, hands resting in his lap, tense. "You know about the Order, right?"

Both Hunter and Sorah nodded. Sorah shifted so she was leaning more against Hunter and he reached for her hand. She took it carefully. 

Hermione sighed, leaning forwards slightly. "We haven't been allowed in any of the meetings because—"

"Because we're children," Ron said unamsued. "I just find that ridiculous.I understand Cody" —at this, Cody gave him the finger, eyes bored and lips pressed in a thin line— "but us? Wait, are you two the same age?" He gestured his head towards Hunter and Sorah.

" _Nein_ ," answered Hunter. "I'm a year older."

Ron chuckled. "Literally thought you two were twins."

Hunter and Sorah shook their heads in sync.

"Anyway," Hermione continued on, "We are not so sure what most of the meetings are about, but we have good ideas."

"For one, they are thinking of ways to bring You-Know-Who to them," said Cody. "Carefully, though. He's dangerous."

"The most dangerous w-wizard s-ss-since Grindelwald," stuttered Hunter. "This es bad."

"Tell me about it," murmured Ron.

There was silence for the little while and Sorah shifted again, letting go of Hunter's hand. 

"Anyone else coming?" Hunter asked after while.

Ron nodded but Cody spoke. "Harry; not quite yet though. He needs to stay safe."

Sorah had a feeling they wanted him to be here,  but something was holding Harry from actually coming here. Whatever it was, Sorah had a feeling nothing good is going to come out of this year. The year after. And the year after that. From before, this was just the beginning of the danger zone.


	6. ✿The Outlet✿

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER!"

Sorah let her hands travel to her wolf-ears and press them down. Yelling from the mouth of Harry Potter was scaring her. Next to her sat Levi and Evan, both blatantly ignoring the shouting. She never understood how others could do that.

"WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Hunter recoiled back into the couch himself, trying his best to do his Potions homework that Levi was helping him with.

It had been a couple of days since the Amori's showed up and a whole three weeks since Hunter and Sorah had been here, and a week since Brook had came in with his mother. Declan hadn't left since either and she made sure to send as much letters to Becca as possible. There was even an exchange with letters from her and the Triplets. No one was allowed to see them but her. Whenever Vegas returned with a scrolled letter between his beak, Sorah could always tell whether it was the Triplets or Becca. They had been talking about Melanie's weird dreams a lot. The one that Sorah tried reading over right now said:

 

> **_Sorah,_ **  
>  **_Melanie here. I wanted to exchange this with you; a dream I had the other day. It was a girl, light blue dress and the face of a small, angry toddler. I know, it sounds crazy, but I didn't want to tell the other two. I figured as you're literally the only girl friend I have, I would have thought you would understand. She was just standing there, watching every single thing I do. Not going to lie, but it's creepy. Know anything? Eddie' doing fine as well—he no longer has to have Issac keeping him watch 24/7. He's already got me, Richie and our parents for that. Richie's asthma I guess is the same as normal. His lungs are still limp as hell, so no change there._ **  
>  **_Write back soon!_ **

It seemed as if every bitter and resentful thought Harry had been holding back for the last month was leaving his mouth, taking it all out on his two best friends. Though Sorah didn't understand how he felt, she could see why he was angry. They hadn't been able to tell him a single thing in fear of getting caught. Dumbledore made them all swear not to tell Harry anything until safe. Now it seemed as if it were safe, Hermione and Ron were going to deal with Harry. Cody had argued that she also wanted to be apart of it, but Ron shoved her back outside the door and slammed the door in her face. Cody quite literally nearly tore the whole door down. Brook had to drag her away before things got too out of hand.

"You've got mega anger issues," Brook commented once he had shut the door to their room and chucked Cody to the couch.

"Think again, fuck-wit," Cody growled and had resulted them into a bickering mess.

Evan nearly chucked his book at them. Cody came along and snatched the book from Evan and started beating Brook senseless with the ragged thing. Evan sighed, got up and jumped Cody, trying to retrieve his book. Cody then started hitting him.

The whole situation was a disaster.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR?"

Levi groaned in earnest, slamming the Potions book shut.

" _GUYS!_ " she yelled. They continued to fight and Brook tried getting Evan off of Cody. "Fucking hell," she muttered and Sorah looked at her with wide eyes. Sorah knew Levi never swore unless she was seriously annoyed or angry. This must be serious. She held out her hand to them and Sorah knew instantly what she was trying to do. With one look, the three separated, all worn out and red in the face. "'Bout time," she said with a huff and sat back down next to Hunter again. "There's already an argument next door, try not having one here, okay?"

Evan grumbled something under his breath before taking a seat next to Sorah, book in hand and opening it to carry on reading. Cody pouted and stayed on the floor to carefully listen to what was happening next door. The shouting still continued. Brook said something about controlling Hybrid powers and got up, sitting on the spare sofa-bed.

"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did—" Hermione's more quieter voice drifted past the walls into their rooms.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT  _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR—_ "

Sorah folded the letter and continued to have her wolf-ears pressed back against her head. It wouldn't really make a difference if she were to do the same to her normal ears as they are connected to her Hybrid ones. It was weird how the body worked sometimes, especially the Hybrid one. Either that, or all Hybrid's normal ears were partly deaf. She knew for one that Levi's normal ears were.

"When do you think he'll be done with his little temper tantrum?" Brook said after a minute of listening to the shouting match next door. "Pretty sure China can hear him."

"He should keep it down," said Levi. "He'll wake the house up."

Hunter mumbled something to her and they went back to the Potion questions.

"To be fair," Evan started, putting his book down, "he's upset. How would you feel if your own friends were keeping secrets from you?"

Brook's eyes travelled to Hunter who tensed and avoided Brook's view. Sorah frowned at this. Brook looked rather angry when he looked at her brother. Evan seemed to sense the tension then and blushed, keeping his mouth shut for the remainder of time.

What happened? Was there something no one was telling her now?

The shouting continued from Harry and the begging and pleading from Hermione. Ron seemed to keep the most calm in the situation. Vegas had returned, a scroll in his beak and this time, Sorah could not tell whose letter it was. No one seemed to mind as the large owl flapped and landed on the couch head by Sorah shoulder. She took the letter and he nipped her fingers affectionately. Nyla, who was asleep on the arm chair, perked up, hearing the familiar sound of Vegas' hooting. Wanta was somewhere in the house, most likely with Declan as he ran when the shouting began. Sorah wasn't worried because Declan and Wanta had became quite close over the last couple of weeks.

Careful not to make too much noise, she opened the scroll and almost gasped. Her eyes travelled down the neat hand-writing, oh so similar to her's and Hunter's. It was Papa. She knew it. The German said so.

 

> **_Hunter and Sorah,_ **  
>  **_It has been rather long since we've been in contact. All I can say is that we are okay, and I am certain I know you two are as well. If it helps, we will see you both soon. I know you are with your mothers cousin, Jett, and his daughter Cody. Your mother and I are safely within the depths of France, and are gratefully aware that the Blueze family are near by._ **  
>  **_Stay out of trouble you two._ **  
>  **_Mama and Papa._ **

_What?_ Sorah read over the German writing again, specifically the part with Cody and her dad.

Her mother Bella was related to Cody's dad? Her eyes looked up from the letter and to Cody. She seemed to be oblivious to this ... This didn't make any sense whatsoever. As if Cody could read her thoughts, they both caught each-others eyes and the intense stare Sorah was giving Cody said it all. Cody quickly looked away. Sorah closed her eyes and blocked out all of the sounds in the room, entering the Gryffinor's mind. She found virtually nothing, but she could sense Cody was anxious. She found Cody's mind was full of different and messed thoughts. One second she was wondering what was happening next door, to the meeting downstairs, to Sorah herself.

_Stop it. You were going to find out soon enough._

Sorah's eyes shot open. Cody wasn't looking at her, but she was nervously chewing at her nails. That wasn't Aarohah's voice—her voice was soft and low, dead—Cody's is high and somewhat insufferable. She couldn't even count the amount of times Aarohah had bugged her.

She couldn't take it. She stood up, startling Nyla and for him to get up and reach for her. Reluctantly, she let him climb up to her shoulder. The silent falls of her feet on the floor wasn't enough for anyone to question where she was going; though Cody had a different idea and followed her out.

"What are you doing?" she said and shut the door behind them. Sorah noticed she sounded desperate and the trio in the other room had stopped shouting. "They are in a meeting."

"So?" Sorah couldn't help but bite back. Nyla also seemed uncomfortable by Sorah's sudden change in nature. Even Sorah felt as if she couldn't control herself. "Don't follow me"

"What?" Cody started but Sorah was then quickly making her way down the stairs of the house. She followed the she-Hybrid of course. "Get a grip, solider!" Cody said, trying to grab hold of Sorah's tail. They knew they were making too much noise but something inside of Sorah seemed to be controlling her. She felt different, and she was scared. Anger consumed that fear, flooding over her posture and speed in steps. Sorah was just glad the meeting seemed to be over because the door opened and they all looked tense. She saw people she had never seen before.

Stood still in the hallway, Sorah kept her stare on everyone. None of them looked back at her twice. An angry Hybrid is not something you want to deal with. When her eyes found Declan's, his face fell and next to him stood Jett.

"Don't you _dare_." Cody grabbed at Sorah's arm. She didn't react and still held her glare on Cody's dad. "Sorah—"

"Sorah, go back upstairs," said Declan, walking between others. Jett followed, tense. He should be.

She turned her gaze to Declan, anger boiling through her viens. "You knew."

Declan stopped midway.

"You knew..." her voice cracked and she pushed back the tears of anger and betrayal. She turned to Cody. "You also knew."

"Not really—" started Cody.

"You're a liar," said Sorah bluntly and then looked back at Jett. "No wonder you were so fond of Hunter and I." Jett visibly gulped. She held up her letter. As he was reaching for it, she snatched it back, scrolling it back again. "No."

There was a strained move in all of them apart from Sorah. Arthur and his wife Molly stood behind Declan and Jett. Tonks, the girl with the pink hair, was standing short of Declan, not wanting to obviously move. She didn't seem to be enjoying the rigidness of this situation, but she wanted know what was going on. All of them did.

"Give me the letter, Sorah," Jett said quietly.

"No," repeated Sorah.

Declan shook his head. "Give him the letter, Sorah."

"No."

Cody nearly snatched the letter from her hold, but she caught on and set it tight in her fist, in front of her.

" _Please_ ," begged Jett.

In a sick sense, it was satisfying to watch him in emotional pain. A feeling of acute cruelty shook Sorah to the cure, a voice telling her:

_**Shout at him! Hurt him! He hurt you! They all did! They are all liars!** _

She could hear her own breathing but realisation hit her. She couldn't hurt them. They were her friends—Jett and Cody were family— _biologically family_. She couldn't and she wouldn't. Breathing then came out in slow, calm breaths through her nose and she felt Cody push at her a little.

"Give Papa the letter," said Cody.

She may of calmed down, but that doesn't mean she was going to give Cody's dad the letter. For once, she felt as if she could stand up for herself. Maybe it was the wrong time to do it, but this was about her parents. Her  _real_  parents who had been ripped away from her arms all those years ago.

"Letters for information," she said briefly.

"What? Come on, Sorah, don't be difficult," reasoned Declan.

"We need to know what es goin' on," she estured to the meeting room. A man that Sorah recognised as Professor Moody, last year working at Hogwarts (though this Moody was the real Moody) glared at her with his big, magical blue eye. The other one normally looking at Declan from behind. He didn't seem to protest, so she continued, moving away from Cody and to Jett. She had to crane her neck to look up at him. The scary resemblance of the face Aarohah had given her those weeks ago and to what Sorah was giving Jett would be enough to make Sorah shiver. But she couldn't see that. "I will give you letter if you tell us what es happein'."

"Not gonna happen, kid," a man walked out of the meeting room. He had shaggy, long brown hair. His face looked familiar, but Sorah couldn't tell where she had seen him from. "This stuff is top secret, no place for children."

It seemed as if that sentence moved Cody, because she then stepped in, her brown eyes cold with rage. "We are _not_ kids. We've seen way more than a normal kid should see. What? We're gonna find out eventually."

Jett stepped in to sort out his daughter. "Cody, don't be rude,"

"But it's not fair!" she whined, agitated.

"Give Jett the letter, Sorah," Declan repeated from a moment ago. He didn't feel as if he could tell the she-Hybrid what to do as of this. Her sudden dominance of the situation scared him if not the tiniest bit. He had read so much about Hybrid's like her once he had found out about the wings she bared on her back as a wolf. They were powerful—more powerful than any other Hybrid and ten times more vicious. Sorah is a gentle soul, however, he was always careful and never pushed her buttons. Anyone like her could just someday snap.

" _No_."

"Are we speaking a different language in this house?" the man from aside Moody demanded. "Why don't you _damn_ kids do as you are told."

 ** _His name is Sirius Black_** , Aarohah whispered.  ** _You know? —That mass murderer?_**

"You're a murderer," Sorah said as if it were fact.

This caught everyone off guard.

"No he's not, Sorah." Declan bent down and held Sorah's upper arms. She softened when seeing his expression. Worry, sadness ... fear. Did he fear her? It almost felt like a tug to her heart when seeing him like that. She didn't want Declan to fear her... "He's innocent. We will tell you everything, soon, I promise you, sweet." He breathed out a small laugh and hung his head. He looked up again and rubbed at her right arm. "Just give Jett the letter. Be a good girl."

Sorah twisted the scroll in her hands and squeezed tight to it before unwillingly handing the man who was supposed to be family the letter. The hand that held the letter left Sorah on edge. She just wanted to know where her mother and father was, that was all. Though she couldn't help but shake and try to turn away from Declan. He didn't let her go. Instead, he stood and brought her in for a hug, her head against his chest. Eyes closing, she felt everyone around them shift and leave them to it. 

 

* * *

 

That afternoon was quiet and almost uneventful. She hadn't been verbal since the incident. Cody was the one who had to let Hunter and the other be known on everything that had happened. Hunter was annoyed at his sister for not showing him the letter. Understandingly, he was more angry at Cody, Jett and Declan.

Harry had come in and explained everything for Sorah.

Turns out that back in third year, when Sirius Black had come lose of Azkaban, Harry had found the man was and still is his God-father. At first Harry hated the man for being the cause of the Dark Lord finding his parents and killing them. Then it became clear that Sirius was actually innocent and framed by another one they called friend, Peter Pettigrew. He had told Voldemort where Lily and James Potter were living, and he had killed all of those Muggle's. He made out he was also dead, so it looked as if Sirius had been the cause of the murders. It was all so confusing, and Sorah listened with interest, no questions asked or answered. The moment the story ended (well, not story) she instantly felt bad for calling that man a murderer. Guilt washed over her like a sudden unfortunate event. She couldn't exactly comprehend all of the things she had said earlier that day. She excused Declan and Cody of lying; she called Sirius a murderer who so obviously wasn't. He had been in hiding for ages, not being able to see the ounce of sunlight that would kiss his pale skin. Why had she been so cruel? What had come over her?

No one had commented on it, and she sat anxiously, waiting to hear the next part of the information she would receive about the Order.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George and Hunter and Brook had just gone into a meeting themselves. They weren't supposed to, but they insisted, tired of being kept in the dark. The others left, Sorah in between Evan and Cody, Levi beside the small girl, the youngest Weasley, Ginny, on her other side.

Ginny had brought along with her a magnified ear-piece, something which her brother the twins had invented for their new shop they were hoping to open. The sounds were muffled through the ear piece, and Sorah saw Levi straining to hear what was being said. Then Wanta all if a sudden appeared down the bottom of the stairs, along with an ugly ginger cat. He was obviously chasing the poor thing. The cat grabbed at the ear-piece, mewing softly. Wanta was also trying to grab at it and Ginny desperately tried pulling at the piece of string.

" _Damnit_ ," muttered Evan as he tried helping Ginny with the string. Too bad the cat caught it again and ripped it off, running away with it. Wanta followed.

"Stylan, get a hold of your _damn_ dog," said Ginny.

Sorah nodded, sighing quietly.

Evan pulled the string back up dismayed.

Before any of them could say anything, the door to the meeting room opened and Ginny snatched the string away from Evan. Out came Molly who looked up. She didn't seem at all surprised that they were all up there.

"Come down," she said, quite amused. "Dinner."

They all travelled down and when they entered the dining room, the atmosphere was tense. Harry, Ron and Hermione were avoiding any source of eye contact whilst Brook and the twins and Hunter were chatting quietly. When they sat, most were silent. Only Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were talking in hushed voices.

Surely they wouldn't feel Sorah entering their mind, or using her induced hearing?

When Molly had given them dinner, she closed her eyes as everyone ate. If she could enter one of their minds who were in the meeting, she could. All she had to do was not make it obvious.

After a moment of shutting everyone out, she heard the own thoughts of Hermione. Like Cody, she had a lot on her mind. She was talking about Voldemort. Mixed emotions swirled and plunged her thoughts, stopping a flow of questions Sorah had in mimd.

**_How are we meant to defeat Voldemort?_ **

**_He's dangerous._ **

**_What if we can't._ **

**_He's on the move, and most likely in a meeting with the Death Eaters by now._ **

**_He needs something. He needs a weapon._ **

" _Sorah_."

A hand touched her shoulder and she startled, goosebumps rising on her bare arms. Hunter had a knowing look on his face. He knew what she was trying to do.

"Try n-not to," he said quietly to not draw attention. "It'll o-only make things worse."


	7. ✿Hufflepuff Prefect✿

Members of the Order of the Phoenix came and went regularly as the end of the holidays neared the end. The others still weren't allowed into the meetings. There were exceptions of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hunter, the twins and Brook. Cody wouldn't stop bitching whenever they went into the room. Evan threw her sweets when that happened. She was happy until the next meeting.

Jett still hadn't given the letter from her real father back to her and Hunter. Her brother was annoyed by this but didn't push it when Declan threatened to ground him into next year with his attitude.

The only good thing to come about being stuck in the hell hole, from what Evan described it as, was when they got letters from Hogwarts.

Sorah was happy to see that even her, Levi and Evan got some as well. Because Hybrids are highly advanced in their magic ability already, it was suitable for the three of them to go into fifth year. Really they were meant to be going into fourth, but they were all held up a year. If any Hybrid were to go to a wizards school they would automatically be brought up a year, si it was no difference.

On the very last day of the holiday's, Sorah watched in amusement as Hunter hurriedly packed up all his stuff. Even Cody had done the smart thing by packing up earlier rather than later.

"Why did you leave it for so late?" questioned Cody who was resting into the corner of the plush sofa, book wide open on her lap.

"B-because I'm an idiot," muttered Hunter. In Sorah's vision he looked like a mass blur, zooming into each corner of the room and retrieving many fallen stuff for his home for the year. "A ss-stupid idiot."

"No you're not," said Sorah.

"Nah, he is," Cody disagreed.

Brook gave her the finger and she threw a pillow at him.

"Guys, I just tidied this room," Sorah said quietly.

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Brook, throwing the pillow back in Cody's direction. He made sure it was a full-force throw. It caught Cody off guard and she dropped her book. Before she could get angry, however, owls of all colours flew in through the open window.

An owl landed on Levi's outstretched arm and gave her a small letter. He hooted and then went over to a now standing still Hunter. He landed on the boys shoulder and stayed there, nipping at his now cut curls. You could now finally see his ears.

When Levi opened the letter, Sorah peering curiously over her shoulder, it read:

 

> **_Levi Amori: Hufflepuff Prefect._  **  
>  **_As a Prefect you are to have a meeting on the Hogwarts express with all the other new-found Prefects. This is to be of notice the second you step onto the train._  **  
>  **_Sincerely, Professor McGonagall._ **

Before she could put away the parchment, a hand snatched it away from her and she found Brook looming over her.

"Whoa, look guys! Levy's a Prefect!"

"What? But how?"

Hunter came over and dragged her into a big bear hug. Over the holiday's he finally shot up a few inches, so he could perfectly place a kiss on top of her head.

"Ja, my Levi es the best!" he said smugly.

Out of nowhere, Brook came along and wrapped his arms around Hunter's middle, pulling him away from Levi. Hunter yelped and started kicking, causing an erupt giggle to escape Levi, a knowing look on her face.

"P-put me d-down, asshole!" he yelled, struggling in Brook's grip.

"If you wish." The other shrugged a dropped Hunter. There was a loud  _thump_ , which would have caused the adults from downstairs to look up at the ruckus.

Hunter grumbled something under his breath and aimed a kick at Brook's shin. It was weak, but Brook only aimed one back to his thigh when he tried getting up. It seemed like the two were back to their normal selves as Sorah remembers last year seemed to be a rough year for the two. She didn't know what was going on but she had a feeling that Levi knew, or even Cody knew. She didn't know why she wasn't allowed to know, or why she wasn't catching on.

"Seriously though..." Cody came along and snatched the paper from Brook. She took a glance at Levi then back at the paper. "I mean, it's great and all, but how did you, of all people, get Prefect? They might as well of made Brook one."

" _Hey!_ " Brook said, mock offended by raising his hand to his heart. "I'd make a brilliant Prefect."

"Totally," Levi said sarcastically. "You'll be taking away house points for those girls wearing their skirts too long."

The room erupted into laughter and Brook didn't look ready to deny it.

Cody gave the paper back. "How?"

"Dumbledore chooses favourites," said Brook. "He took a liking to Levi the moment she came to Hogwarts."

"Probably because she's a goodie-two-shoes," said Cody. "Rare Hybrids with the talent she's got—know any other Hybrid who's as nice as her? Or, only to teachers, that is?" 

Levi shook her head, a small frown pulling at her lips.

"See?"

"That shouldn't matter," Evan chimed in, putting his Game Boy down. "You shouldn't pick favourites, that's unfair." He didn't sound angry at his sister — the one he was expressing anger towards was the Headmaster. 

"Well, he picked Ron and Hermione for their Gryffindor Prefects," mumbled Sorah.

It suddenly just came to mind. She knew that from the room next to them. Ron and Hermione had just received their parchment on being the Prefects of Gryffindor.

Hunter seemed to catch on. " _Ja_ , and their f-ff-friends with Harry P-Potter. Of c-course he v-vould pick them."

"How did you know?" asked Levi. "The mail just arrived."

Sorah shook her head and looked away.

"Alright..." said Evan under his breath and returned to his Game Boy.

Levi opened the other smaller package and found it was a badge, a soft yellow with a capital 'P' imprinted on a Honey Badger, representing Hufflepuff.

"Welp, there's nothing we should complain about," said Brook. "Our favourite Hybrid is a  _wittle_  Prefect."

A fire ball was aimed Brook's way and he managed to dodge it. Hunter mumbled something under his breath and waved his wand that was now out, water clearing the damage of the fire.  
  


* * *

 

 Sorah was the first to wake up the next day. Beside her Levi was asleep, and next to Levi was Hunter. They had fallen asleep in the same bed, whereas the others were smart and had chosen their own. This room was big enough for one double bed, which Sorah, Levi and Hunter were sleeping on, two single beds along with three sofas, one with a pull out bed. It was a bit cramped, but at the same time, comforting. They hadn't been sleeping like this for the last couple weeks, they had their own rooms to go to. For the last night they decided they were too lazy to escort themselves to other rooms. Levi and Sorah stayed in the same room anyway.

The room was filling with unwanted sunshine, hitting Sorah right in the face. The windows were still open from the night before. Even so, the room was humid and Sorah felt uncomfortably sweaty and when sitting up, her calculations were true when she felt it against her neck and back. Her tail was bent completely the wrong way, so she couldn't move it.

Carefully, she managed to avoid hitting Levi and Hunter and jumped over the bed with her Hybrility, the white a blending in with the sun, landing on the old carpeted floor. There was a hushing sound from beside her and looked over to see Evan mumbling incoherently. She huffed out a sigh of relief. A sudden tap at her shin caused her to jump. She looked down and found Wanta nosing at her leg. Bending down, she stroked the top of his head before fully picking her up. As she did this, Nyla made a fast dash up her arm and onto her shoulder. Now that she had two animals within her grips, she carefully made it towards the door, about to open it. Only when she reached out her left hand to open the door, it swung open, smacking her right in the face. Wanta barked and jumped from her arm whereas Nyla attacked the person at the door.

Turns out the person was Molly Weasley, who was greatly sorry for making Sorah's nose bleed. In fact, it was still gushing with blood right now.

"I'm so sorry, dear!" she apologised profusely, giving Sorah more tissues.

Cody and Brook were literally pissing themselves laughing in the background. Cody had to be escorted to the bathroom by Levi, who also couldn't stop laughing. Even Sorah was laughing from the chain of events that followed afterwards.

"It es fine," Sorah assured, leaning her head back, ignoring the throbbing pain in her nose.

Evan had to leave the room because he just found it too funny. The only ones left in the room now were Molly, Sorah, Hunter and Brook. Declan had come in earlier to check what had happened. He laughed. Then he tended to Sorah ... While he was still laughing ... Sorah didn't know why everyone thought it was funny, but everyone needs a laugh nowadays.

Before they went, Sorah made sure to find Sirius Black and apologise to him. She needed to improve on herself greatly. She only had enough courage to stutter a sorry out to him.

"Excuse me? Sir? Mr. Black?"

The man turned at her quiet voice and stayed in his spot. "You alright, kid?" He raised an eyebrow at her, knowing he expected her to go on.

Sorah stuttered a bit, an ashamed blush clouding her face.

"I'm really sorry for what I said about ..."

She couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

"It's okay, kid," he said. He reached out his hand, patting her shoulder when he came closer. "Being accused of murder for many years does not affect me anymore. So, I forgive you." His smile towards her forgiveness is genuine, but the light never reached his eyes. He gave her a friendly wink before retreating back into the shadows.

 

* * *

 

"How are you feeling, Sorah-Bella?" asked Declan, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sorah was now leaning her face against the window, nose bright red, looking as if she had a cold, but content. She only laughed a little before putting her thumbs up. Her nose was no longer bleeding. With her, she held her Prefect badge, knowing full well that the first thing she would have to do when on the Hogwarts Express was to go towards a private room for the very first Prefect meeting. She didn't exactly want to wear it—it would draw too much unwanted attention, but she figured she had no choice. Second of all, how was she meant to help out first years? She knew her way around Hogwarts just fine (apart from some of the classrooms that she hadn't visited) but showing a load of kids around was ... was ludicrous.

The car ride only took up to ten minutes, or even less. The others, such as Harry, Ron and Hermione, had to travel by foot, which would take up to ten minutes. By the time they were away from Kings Cross and on Platform 9¾, the place was busy with students saying goodbye, and almost as if they were looking around anxiously.

Sorah turned to Declan who scooped her up in a giant hug.

"Be good, you two," he said said as he released Sorah and hugged Hunter. When he pulled back he sighed: "Be careful what you put into letters, okay? We don't want any trouble. And take care of yourselves and each-other."

Hunter nodded, putting an arm around Sorah. "I'll take g-good c-c-care of her."

Sorah nudged him with a dimpled smile. "And I'll take care of him. God knows he needs. By the way, I can take care of myself." She may not of been able to last year, but she's willing to everyone she's not defenceless and can pick herself up than anyone else. 

Hunter rolled his eyes and Declan chuckled.

"Alright you two," he said. "I'll see you soon."

"How about Christmas?" Cody joined in after a small goodbye to her own dad. "We could come back then."

"I don't see why not," shrugged Declan. "Everyone round ours?"

"That'll be great!" exclaimed Cody. "From what Ginger's told me, your house is huge! It's a mansion!"

Declan shook his head, but had a smile planted on his face. "It's not a mansion, Cody."

There was a little ruckus and they turned to see Harry and the other others have finally made it onto the platform. They were all puffing and panting, as if they had run. A couple of guards were with Harry, which Sorah had overheard earlier in Sirius' hideout, Grimmauld Place.

"On you go," said Declan. "Write, okay?"

A hand grabbed hers and she nodded at her dad before following the others onto the train. As soon as she was in the train (for the very first time) they all leaned out of a window, waving at Declan, as well as the others that Harry showed up with—Molly, Tonks, Moody, Remus Lupin and black dog that Sorah assumes straight away was Sirius. She felt sorry for the guy; seeing Harry off was sweet, and also wanting to be outside. He's probably been locked up in that house for months. As soon as they disappeared and houses and trees came into view they all went back inside, dizzy from the wind in their hair.

"Right, let's find a compartment," suggested Brook.

Levi shuffled slightly, looking a wee bit nervous. 

Sorah looked over her shoulder and gestured to both Ron and Hermione who were just leaving. Levi turned and found them, her shoulders sagging in relief.

"Do you mind taking my bag?" Levi held up her things, and Sorah nodded, gladly taking them for her. 

"Will you be okay?" Sorah asked quietly. Levi nodded, a assuring smile on her freckled features.

"Of course I will be."

They left, finding a compartment for them all big enough to share.

Hunter and Brook found one filled with a couple of their Ravenclaw friends. That left Sorah to blindly follow behind Cody, in the hope that her branded cousin will not leave her behind on her own.

The young Gryffindor perked up on the few compartments over, sliding it to an open.

"Dakota!"

The boy by the window almost jumped form his skin. He looked half-asleep and upon seeing Cody, looked as if he wanted to jump right out of the window he sat at.

They settled themselves down.

"Oh, Dakota," said Cody.

The boys attention drifted from the window again to look at her with an unreadable gaze. Those brown eyes held a sort of phantom that was not there on the night of The Yule Boy. It was the gaze held when Sorah first inspected him at the Slytherin table all alone.

Cody pulled out a small-wrapped presnt from her bag, presneting it to him. He looked confused and she sighed with a big grin on her face. 

"Happy late birthday from the 31st of August!"

She gave Dakota no choice in the matter to take the package. He let a small smile raise the corner of his lips before unwrapping the paper with unsteady hands. 

As he admired the two books that were wrapped together, showing the gratitude he felt by biting his cracked lips and small, grateful smile, Sorah observed his movements gradually throughout her time. She needn't explain for the light cuts and bruises she managed to catch on him and decided it wouldn't be best to pry on him.

Not much happened between them apart from the trolley lady coming around and Cody buying way too many sweets for anyone's comfort.

By the time Levi came back, with Willow in tow, it had only just been an hour at the least.

"Hey, our new, annoying Prefects!" Cody chided, pulling on Levi's pony-ear. She stuck her tongue out at her whilst Willow sat down shyly, saying a quiet hello to Sorah.

"Willow, Cody; Cody, Willow." Levi introduced easily.

"Hey!" beamed Cody. 

"Hello," greeted Willow.

"Willow, that's Dakota." Cody pointed at the boy who was still, after an hour, aimlessly staring out of the window. 

"Hey," Willow cooed quietly.

The boy turned slightly and gave a small wave with a smile that did not reach his teddy-bear eyes.

Sorah felt a little disheartened at the fact both her friends were Prefects and she wasn't. Then again, she wouldn't expect to find herself one the top of intelligence and carefulness. So it was a good thing she wasn't.

However, she was morally confused as to how Willow was a Prefect when she hadn't even been at the school at all. The whole thing just didn't add up.

There was no point in dwelling on it for the rest of this trip, because she had a feeling she would too be staring out of the window much like Dakota is right now. 

After a while, their compartment died down to quiet chatter again. Levi and Willow were chatting quietly, going over a few things they would need to come to understand within the Hogwarts grounds as Prefects. This left Sorah and Dakota to possibly talk, but the problem was is that they are both noticeably quiet, which never really went well.

When Sorah took a glance at him, she squinted her eyes upon seeing something out of the ordinary. Up his neck was what looked to be fresh bruises, lining up, almost like a small ring around him. It unnerved Sorah for some reason, but she ignored it.

Or maybe she shouldn't of ignored it.

It wasn't until it started getting dark and they started changing into their uniform. Levi seemed incredibly happy and excited when it was finally on. Cody kept on going on about how impressively soft the Hogwarts uniform is. She also made sure to show Levi's and Willow's badge on display.

No one apart from Sorah payed special to Dakota when they started changing. He turned away from them respectively and Sorah felt sick when she saw his bare back; it was imprinted with many bruises, mostly small, but by his shoulder was a large, purple and bluish bruise. Slashes of light pink marks were littering his back as well. A lump formed in her throat when taking in more of a good look; his hair was overly greasy, the lamps lighting up the compartment, making it grossly shiny. She tried looking away when he placed his shirt over his head and sweatshirt that almost drowned his small frame. He turned and she found his face was quite dirty, as if he had been rolling around in the mud and had not bothered cleaning himself.

Swallowing, Sorah finally looked away, tears gathering at the edge of her eyes. She pushed them back when Levi nudged her to talk with them. And it was another hour before the train began to slow down and finally stop.

"You have to go and help the first years," said Cody. "Go on without us."

Levi and Willow nodded — Willow casting a small glance at Dakota who was wrapping his backpack around his shoulders and clipping them around his front securely.

She followed Cody and Dakota towards a carriage which already held a few students. They climbed on in and the carriage magically started moving towards Hogwarts castle.

The carriages came to a halt and Sorah found herself out before anyone else. Cody stayed with her and they entered the huge oak doors that were now going to be apart of Sorah's home for the coming year, and everyone else's around her. Candle's lit the corridors and Entrance Hall, the heat breaking through her skin and warming her once cold body. The air was clear for her to breath into, and the scent of the old castle comforted her immediately. She no longer felt excluded from the rest of the students who were also just as euphoric as she was.

Swiftly, a hand was gripping at her right hand and she found Cody walking her to the Great Hall. Four long tables were being filled with many students under the starless, black ceiling; this was reflecting from the outside, just without the harsh winds and rain. Ghosts from last year were still here, flying past the floating candles within the air around the hall around the students who were talking eagerly among themselves. She found that Cody had now dropped her hand, gesturing her to go to the Hufflepuff table as Dakota wandered to the Slytherins.

As she followed towards the Hufflepuff’s, she wondered briefly,  _What ever happened to that neatly combed hair she found on him last year?_  

As much as she wanted to go and sit next to the small boy, Levi spotted her amongst a few other Hufflepuf's and forced her down between these strangers that will soon become apart of her family.

The two she-Hybrids looked towards the staff table, recognising a few teachers faces from last year.

Dumbledore was in the middle like always, seemingly content and chatting with the teacher beside him. There was one woman there that Sorah did not recognise at all. She had a toad-like face with short, mousy brown curly hair that was up in a pink Alice band. The pink matched her fluffy pink cardigan under her robes. Sorah cringed. It wasn't something she would find fashionable, especially in the 90's. The 50's, maybe.

Levi turned to Sorah, about to possibly comment on it when the buzz of the Great Hall died down and first years from before lined up along the tables, anxiously waiting. Professor McGonagall stood, waiting with the anxious little first years. She found that a lot of the first years were trembling, whether it be with excitement or being highly strung.

The rip near the brim of the mouth suddenly opened and burst into a song:

 

 _In times of old when I was new_  
_And_   _Hogwarts barley started_  
_The_   _founders of our noble school_  
_T_   _hought never to be parted:_  
_United by a common goal,_  
_They had the selfsame yearning,_  
_To make the world's best magic schoo_   _l_  
_And_   _pass along their learning._  
_'_   _Together we will build and teach!'_  
_The four good friends decided_  
_And_   _never did they dream that the_   _y_  
_Might_   _someday be divided,_  
_For were there such friends anywhere_  
_As_   _Slytherin and Gryffidnor?_  
_Unless it was the second pair_  
_Of_   _Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_  
_So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
_How could such friendship fail?_  
_Why, I was there and so can tell_  
_The_   _whole sad, sorry tale._  
_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_  
_Whose_   _ancestry is purest.'_  
_Said Ravenclaw,_   _'_   _We'll teach those whose_  
_Intelligence_   _is surest.'_  
_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_  
_With_   _brave deeds to their name.'_  
_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_  
_And treat them just the same.'_  
_These differences caused little strife_  
_When_   _first they came to light,_  
_For each of the four founders had_  
_A_   _house in which they might_  
_Take_   _only those they wanted, so,_  
_For instance, Slytherin_  
_T_   _ook only pure-blood wizards_  
_Of_   _great cunning, just like him,_  
_And only those of sharpest mind_  
_Were_   _taught by Ravenclaw_  
_While_   _the bravest and the boldest_  
_Went_   _to daring Gryffidnor._  
_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_  
_And taught them all she knew,_  
_Thus the houses and their founders_  
_Retained_   _friendships firm and true._  
_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
_For_   _several happy years,_  
_But then discord crept among us_  
_Feeding_   _on our faults and fears._  
_The houses that, like pillars four,_  
_Had once held up our school,_  
_Now turned upon each other and,_  
_Divided, sought to rule._  
_And for a while it seemed the school_  
_Must_   _meet an early end,_  
_What with dwelling and fighting_  
_And_   _the clash of friend on friend_  
_And_   _at last there came a mourning_  
_When_   _old Slytherin departed_  
_And_   _though the fighting then died out_  
_He_   _left us quite downhearted._  
_And never since the founders four_  
_Were_   _whittled down to three_  
_Have_   _the houses been united_  
_As_   _they once were meant to be._  
_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
_And_   _you all know the score:_  
_I sort you into houses_  
_Because_   _that is what I am for,_  
_But this year I'll go further,_  
_Listen closely to my song:_  
_Though condemned I am to split you_  
_Still_   _I worry that is wrong,_  
_Though I must fulfil my duty_  
_And_   _must quarter every year_  
_Still_   _I wonder whether Sorting_  
_May_   _not bring the end I fear._  
_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
_The warning history shows,_  
_For our Hogwarts is in danger,_  
_From external, deadly foes_  
_And_   _we must unite inside her_  
_Or_   _we'll crumble from within_  
_I_   _have told you, I have warned you..._  
_Let the Sorting now begin._


	8. ✿Professor Umbridge✿

The next morning Sorah was awakened by the lovely face of Wanta. His fur now growing longer and tongue out, he licked at Sorah's cheek, barking lightly. She didn't think it was loud enough to wake anyone else, because as she turned her wrist watch to meet her eyes, she found it was 6:30 a.m. Wanta barked again and Sorah shushed him quietly. He understood, and curled up beside Nyla who was beside Sorah's head on her pillow. From above she found Vegas with his eyes closed and hooting softly. She didn't even know whether or not she was allowed more than one friendly companion in Hogwarts, but her talent is communicating and befriending animals, and one rule in the Hybrid community, whether you are a Hybrid or not, is to not take away a Hybrid's talent. It was forbidden, in some ways.

Last night after the Sorting Hat's song, Sorah felt an unwanted dread wash over her. She didn't know whether it was because everyone seemed awfully shocked by what had come from the Hat's mouth or because she knew, deep down, something bad was going to happen this year. She had a feeling, this year wasn't going to go as she planned.

Her and Levi already had made study dates with one another, exchanging letters and notes from the summer holiday's. If they were to do, what Declan called O.W.L.s, this year and pass for the very least, they'd better get their act together. Hunter had told them they weren't doing too badly considering they are literally five years behind. They've already practised wand motions and charms, but what they were most looking forward to was the class: Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Both had a peculiar interest in the Dark Arts, and figured from what they had learned in Hybithia would be enough.

Then again, Defence Against the Dark Arts was a core subject at Hogwarts. It was the one thing you had to take. 

Sorah placed down three others she wanted to do, which was Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and a curricular subject, Art.

It was today to get it all starter. 

Next to her bed she heard movement, and her ears twitched, flattening against her head. When she let go of her blanket from under the covers and held her hand above the duvet, she felt the air was warm and humid, still from the summers sun. Since it had been a rather hot summer (hotter than Britain had had in years) it would be a while for the natural autumn's chill to settle in.

For a while she laid there, enjoying the final sensation of being happy where she was as her animal friends slept beside her. It wasn't until half an hour later she heard the movement from next to her increase. Levi was finally waking up, so she didn't feel so alone anymore.

Slowly, she herself sit up and stretch her arms wide, cracking the bones in her shoulders.

"Morning, Sorah-Bella," greeted a very tired but happy Levi. Sorah smiled at her, still stretching her arms above her head and yawning. "Hey, your teeth are starting to show." Levi leaned across her bed and pointed towards Sorah's mouth. "I guess it's about time."

Sorah ran her tongue through the gaps where her canines should be. She could feel the sharp poke of her fangs and smiled, dimples on show.

"We better get changed," said Levi.

Around them they shared rooms with three other girls—girls who actually enjoyed their presence and glad of the fact that they finally had two more roommates. They didn't actually acknowledge the fact that they were Hybrids; they were treated like like one of them, and it lightened Sorah just a little bit more for the year. The girls names are Hannah, Leanne and Susan. All Hufflepuff material, if you asked anyone. They were sweet and kind, as it seemed.

As Sorah was pulling her sweater vest over her head, Hannah stirred and started to wake up. Upon seeing the two Hybrids getting ready, she chuckled and rubbed at her eyes.

"You two seem pretty enthusiastic to start the day," she commented and threw the duvet from her.

Levi nodded. "Definitely." She said this as she pulled her skirt up, fitting perfectly. "Finally get to learn something useful."

Again, there was a small giggle from Hannah and she got up herself to get changed.

After a while, the two other girls got up, and whilst they were getting changed, Hannah, Levi and Sorah got their bags together, ready for their classes.

Sorah checked her timetable, and found her first lesson of the year, and in Hogwarts ever, was Herbology. She wasn't complaining, but groaned when she found she had double Potions.

On queue, Levi jumped up and down with joy. "Yas, look! We got double Potions!"

"Exuberant," said Sorah.

"Hey, at least we've got Care of Magical Creatures today." Levi latched an arm around her shoulders. “And we've got double Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Wanta got onto Sorah's shoulder, now in great difficulty as he was a fast growing puppy. Nyla took to sitting at the front her shoulder bag. He made sure to dog his claws into the fabric as not to fall.

"Are they allowed?" said Levi, on their way down towards the Great Hall.

Sorah shrugged.

"We're allowed," said Nyla.

" _Ja_ ," Sorah answered Levi.

As they made it towards the Entrance Hall, they came across Cody, who had her own school backpack and books in her arms. "Yo, ma mans, how is your first morning going?" —was her way of greeting.

"I'd say it is going swimmingly," replied Levi. "How about you?" Cody adjusted her bag on her back , humming quietly with a thumbs up. "You still tired?"

"You bet'cha." said Cody with a large yawn.

The three made their way into the Great Hall, and found that the hall was half full of students already.

"Hey, imma leave you two to your own to make your own friends," announced Cody. Before she could go, Levi grabbed her wrist, giving her a stern, but playful look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she smiled at the shorter girl.

Cody shrugged, and Levi let her free. "You know? You two aren't exactly the social butterflies."

"Because people suck," said Levi, as if it were a fact.

"True," said Cody, nodding in agreement.  “Well, I gotta go. Sooo...” With that said, Cody wandered off towards the normal red and gold table, sitting next to a boy with brown hair and big teeth, and another girl with ginger hair: Ginny Weasley.

"Well." Levi turned to look at Sorah and nodded towards the Hufflepuff table. "You wanna sit?"

"I guess," mumbled Sorah, strap of backpack bag digging into her shoulder.

They walked over and awkwardly sat down. They took their breakfasts and sat in silence, too tired to even talk of think.

Sorah realised with great interest that Dakota’s light brown hair looked soft, fluffy and so clean. She saw this from her place, looking over at the Slytherin table  He had obviously combed it this morning, fringe to the side. No longer did dirt litter his cheeks, but instead the faintest of light brown freckles. She could just make out the now pinkish, purple bruise around his neck. It was clear that the bruise had started just a couple of days ago, before the events of jumping onto the Hogwarts Express. 

He looked like a deer in headlights for a second when he caught Sorah looking at him. Then, it was wiped off of his face and he relaxed. He seemed to be catching onto what Sorah was getting at, as he pulled the colour of his robe up over his neck. He went back to ignoring her, hunched over a book. 

Dakota wasn’t one that they should probably prod at. He seemed happy enough isolated from everyone else, considering the large gap between him and the other Slytherins. 

The two Hybrids picked out their servings. Sorah picked out some normal jam on toast whereas Levi got a couple of breakfast bars and stuffed them into her pocket. Sorah kept an eye out for that, but didn’t push it. The girl was never a big breakfast fan as it was anyway. After the food, they set out towards the halls to go to lesson. 

"I've got History," said Levi. "You?"

"Herbology," replies Sorah.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in Potions, then?"

" _Ja_ , good luck."

"You too."

Sorah really did wish Levi luck. This was mainly because Levi didn't have a guide towards her class. Sorah had Nyla, who seemed to know Hogwarts from the inside out and upside down.

"Herbology is where the green house is," said Nyla as he hopped down from her bag. Wanta followed, tongue killing out in excitement as his tainted paws avoiding any cracks in the stone ground. "Easily outside—I remember Hagrid helping out a few students last year with it. Herbology is quite the tricky subject."

"Bet it is," mumbled Sorah. "It sounds interesting though."

Nyla laughed. "It does, I will admit— _stay away from me you dumb dog!_ " Sorah giggled at Wanta taking a huge kick across Nyla's head. His black fur stood on end at the wetness of Wanta's long tongue. Nyla started running along, Wanta chasing after his tail. Sorah jogged along with them, making sure not to numb into any wandering student. Most gave them weird looks, but some were amused by two small animals chasing after one another with an equally amused Hybrid.

Nyla finally led them towards the greenhouse where Ernie and Hannah were. They gestured Sorah to join them in the line, and she also found the boy who Cody was sitting next to in the Great Hall was also there. He was much taller than everyone else, making him long and awkward, but he had a sweet and friendly face. They all piled into the greenhouse, and Nyla jumped upon Sorah's shoulder, letting his wet muzzle sniff through her hair. Wanta whimpered and she hesitantly allowed him up on the table. 

"Sit," commanded Sorah after the pup wouldn't stop fidgeting.

Wanta obeyed, still happy and tail wagging.

"Sorah?"

Sorah turned and she let herself relax upon seeing non other than Willow. Her hair was in soothing curls, light at the bottom in little ringlets, much like Sorah's own hair—but Sorah's was darker. Glasses were not an option for the Hybrid as of today. Instead, she bore goggles on top of her head, little baby hairs seeping past the gaps. If she were to look closer, than she could see her rounded ears behind the goggles. They were tiger ears. Which tiger, she did not know.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" She moved into the spare space by Sorah. Sorah needn't say a thing once that happened and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm a'okay," said Sorah. "You?"

"Never better," said Willow. "May I ask out of pure fascination; how ever do you deal with having animals to carry around everywhere?"

Sorah smiled. "You grow used to it, I guess."

"Suppose so," shrugged Willow. "Your talent is communicating with little critters?" Sorah nodded. "Interesting." Sorah was about to question Willow on her talent, but their Herbology teacher, as well as the Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout came in. She wore a long, gangly hat, hiding a tuff of grey, curly hair. She was rather round and plump and had huge brown eyes, darker than her tanned skin colour.

"Good morning, students," she greeted joyfully.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout," they all chorused back.

Her eyes landed on Willow and Sorah. "It's a pleasure to welcome our new students to this school; and a great deal you have chosen Herbology for this year. We do hope it to be a good one." Both she-hybrids waved shyly, and the others nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now," the professor started, placing on gloves. "As you all know, fifth year is a very important year. A year that can change your whole lives. Though I do not seize to pressure you, I do expect your efforts to be at the least, managing."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sorah saw Willow lean forward and start stroking Wanta. The pup enjoyed the much needed attention and leaned back into her touch. No one, not even Professor Sprout, has anything to say about their being two 'unwanted' guests in this lesson, so Sorah deemed it okay for her to carry around her small friends in school.

"We won't do anything difficult today, as I'm sure most teachers would love to do so..."

There were murmured, "Snape", "Yeah, Professor Snape..."

"Now, now," said Professor Sprout. She couldn't hide the smile on her features, however. "I would like to go through a few things—list of things that will be needed for your exam. Please, Mr. Longbottom, hand out these books." She produced a small batch of books, A5, with her wand and the boy, Longbottom, caught them in his open palms.

As he started handing them out, they all sat down finally, Sorah on the left of Willow with Wanta sitting on Sorah's lap and Nyla on the table itself. They were given their books and Sorah wrote her name down, opening the first page. She couldn't help but turn to Willow and ask, "Why are you wearing goggles?" she asked curiously.

Willow stopped her writing and turned to Sorah. "Oh, these things? Long story-short, but the pollution these days, ya'know? I'm one of the few special people who are affected by it. My eyes mess up."

"That sucks." Sorah cringed a bit.

"Yup," said Willow. "But like you and your animals, I'm used to it."

Professor Sprout was right in saying they were only listing things and going over a few things. And once the lesson was finished, Sorah felt somewhat refreshed. She enjoyed the chill lesson for the first morning, and stretched her arms high above her head again. Wanta barked, gripping at a lose fur at the end of Sorah's swishing tail. and sneezed, fluff going everywhere. 

"What do you have next?"

"Care of Magical Creatures," answered Sorah, packing her book away into her bag.

"No way! Me too!" 

"Really?"

"Alright, let's not wet ourselves," grumbled Nyla who climbed upon Sorah's arm and onto her shoulder. "You know where that is—move it."

They all made their way from the green house and followed a few others down towards the Forbidden Forest. 

 

* * *

 

Sorah found that Hagrid was no longer teaching Care of Magical Creatures, which disappointed her greatly. Instead, he was replaced by a woman, Professor Plank. She wasn't nearly as nice as Hagrid, but kept her patience.

They were looking at unicorns that lesson, and she told the boys to keep well away, which Sorah found unfair. Yes, unicorns were more adapt to females, but many boys can be as gentle as girls. If Sorah were louder she would have voiced her thoughts, but thought better of it.

The unicorn she had encountered was sweet, and allowed her to stroke him. In fact, she was the first to approach, confident. The unicorns were gathered around her within seconds, surprising Professor Plank.

"She's a Hybrid," said one of the girls. "It's natural."

"Not necessarily." Levi spoke up. She approached and the unicorns were quick to back away. "See?"

Professor Plank nodded. "You're the girl with the special ability to communicate with animals, am I right?"

Sorah nodded bashfully.

Sorah quickly became Professor Plank's favourite and she had a fun time talking with all of the few unicorns that surrounded her. Willow was jealous that she couldn't stroke one. Sorah promised she would soon enough; if the unicorns trusted the wolf-Hybrid, then they would soon come to like Willow.

"Double potions!" Levi had suddenly shouted on their way towards the castle. "We have double Potions!"

"Bit excited there, Levy?"

"It's Levi," said she with a whole-heart glare at Willow. "You know? Let's start with tea—"

"Of course you vould compare with tea," joked Sorah.

Levi gave her the finger. "So, tea-veye. Tea and eye. Tea-v-eye."

"I get it now!" Willow exclaimed sarcastically. "So, why are you excited for double Potions, Teaveye?"

"Oh, screw you."

Harry and his two friends soon joined them in heading towards Defence Against the Dark Arts. Since the three are the only one who's experienced wizards Defence Against the Dark Arts within the group, they excitedly explained what it was about. Levi had mentioned it didn't sound as dangerous and as exciting as the one in Hybithia.

"What are you? A sadist?" Ron said, eyes comically wide.

Levi shrugged. "Killing is fun."

"Oh my God, I relate," said Willow.

"I'm hoping to Hell the Professor Umbridge woman does not give us any homework," said Ron. "If she does, I may have to stab someone."

"I'll help," said Levi.

"Hell yeah!" They both clapped hands together.

When they arrived in the classroom, they found Professor Umbridge, in her awful getup, pink blouse and pink Alice band, just like yesterday, was already at the teachers desk. On her Alice band was a bow on top, framing her brown curls. The class was quiet when they entered. Sorah lowered her ears and hid her tail so it wasn't showing from her robe. This was the same for the others. Ollie couldn't do so much as to press his floppy ears against his head, but they moved at the cove the Professor was giving off. Levi pressed her ears down; Willow didn't press her striped ears against her head, but curled her long tail around her legs.

"Well, good afternoon!" said Professor Umbridge when the class had all finally sat down.

A few people mumbled, 'good afternoon' in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. " _That_  won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class chanted back at her.

"There now," she said sweetly, "that wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Everyone exchanged gloomy looks. From beside her Ollie and Willow exchanged a few words before taking out their own quills.

"That's weird," Brook mumbled from behind her and Levi. "Most lessons with D.A.D.A. is with wands."

Sorah supposed that any lesson without wands was bound to be a sombre hour. She put her wand back in her bag, still not having used it today, and pulled out her quill, ink and parchment. Levi did the same. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag and extracted her own wand. She tapped her black board with it. Wanta from Sorah's lap started growling quietly and Nyla hid himself between her and Levi.

"Shh," Sorah crooned. His paws lay on her open palm, claws seeping out dangerously.

The words on the Black Board spelled:

 **DE** **FENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

**A Return to Basic Principles**

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands filed nearly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see your O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the 'Course Aims'. 

> **1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**  
>  **2\. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.**  
>  **3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**

For the next few minutes, the sound of pen against paper filled the room. Whilst this was happening, and Sorah was copying down the last sentence, Professor Umbridge wandered over towards her and Levi's desk. She tapped her desk and Sorah jumped, looking up at the woman. 

"There are no pets allowed in class," she said simply.

Sorah gulped and Wanta growled again, teeth baring.

Levi spoke up, "Professor, pardon me, but it's her duty to look after her friends—"

"Did I ask you?" she said.

Levi looked down, blushing. "No."

Professor Umbridge turned to Sorah again. "Care to explain?"

Many students were looking over by now, having finished their writing.

"Dumbledore said it vas okay..." Sorah said quietly.

"Did he now?" she said with a light laugh. It had no emotion to it at all, and that intimidated Sorah just a bit. "We'll have to have a little word about that." She walked away. Sorah felt like slamming her head down on the desk and disappearing.

"It's okay," said Levi. 

Sorah gave her a small smile. "I know."

After everyone had copied down the text, she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of  _Defence Magical Theory_  by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of  _Defensive Magical Theory_  by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basic for Beginners'. This will be great for our new students in class." She pointed this towards the four hybrids in the room. "There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and sat in her chair behind the teachers desk.

Sorah flipped to the first page and already felt a sink in her heart. For starters, the page was filled with notes that are so obviously for first years to learn about. She knew about all of this stuff. It was called beginners for a reason. She didn't understand why she had to learn about this. She was surprised to find that even Levi wasn't reading it and staring off into the distance. Her eyes travelled to the left and Sorah followed her gaze. Before them Hermione had her hand swooped into the air, Harry from beside her looking as surprised Sorah was with Levi.

It seemed to be so boring as many other finally looked up from the book to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's attention. And it wasn't as if she didn't have her attention; the Professor could clearly see the hand up.

When half of the class had stopped to stare at Hermione rather than aimlessly stare at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that ignoring the situation any longer would drown everyone into sleep.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" She asked this as if she had just noticed Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her pointed white teeth in a sly grin. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raises her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger?"

"Well, Miss. Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." Her voice determined sweetness, and for some reason it reminded Sorah of someone else; a voice so similar to Aarohah's but younger, and sweeter.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

" _Using_  defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge said with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class."

"We're not going to be using magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr—?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, still with a huge smile on her face, turned her back to him. Sorah let out a growl of her own, the sound rumbling up her throat and past her parted lips. Being nudged by Levi told her to stop, and she did, flushing angrily. She saw that next to Ron, Hermione and Harry both raised their hands as well. Professor Umbridge's eyes lingered on Harry's hand for bit before turning to Hermione:

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"No, but she has more brains than your entire Ministry group put together," a boy announced from Hufflepuff. He was Ernie, a Prefect.

There were a few giggled.

Professor Umbridge's toad-like eyes narrowed dangerously behind Sorah and at Brook. Sorah turned to see Brook's lips tied in a tight line, clearly unaffected by her stare.

"Please, raise your hand for any wanted or unwanted opinion, Mr—?"

"Macmillan," said Ernie as Sorah turned back around. "Please address as such—I don't want you to call me by my first name, ever—"

"May I wish to escort you out of my classroom, Mr. Macmillan?" 

There was silence and she smiled more, approving. Ernie must have shut his mouth and nodded.

"I am afraid you are not qualified to decide the 'whole point' of any class is," continued Professor Umbridge, eyes now on Hermione again. "Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure , risk-free way—"

"What use is it?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a—"

" _Hand_ , Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his hand in the air and again, like Ron, she ignored him before turning to someone else.

"And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," smiled Professor Umbridge. "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but—"

The Professor talked over him. "I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile spreading across her wide mouth. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed—not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you're talking about Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever—"

" _Hand, Mr. Thomas_! As I was saying—you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day—"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just—"

" _Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!_ "

Hermione out her hand up, clearly on her last edge for this teacher.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegally curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

Levi and Sorah gave each other confused looks. Who the hell was she talking about?

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

" _Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas_!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about to you. And your name is?" she added, staring at a girl with darker skin with her hand up.

"Parvati Patil," said the girl. "And isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts in our O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practising beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?" 

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough—"

"And what's the good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry, his fist in the air.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Sorah could feel his temper growing and growing, ready to explode like a crack of thunder to light up the entire room. Her and Levi kept on giving one another quick glances before obediently looking back at their professor.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"Hmm, let's think," Harry said in mock thought. "Maybe ... Lord Voldemort?"

A stunned silence filled the classroom. Sorah looked down at Nyla who was also sitting rigid, black fur on end. Professor Umbridge didn't even flinch.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

You could hear a pin drop, it was so silent. Either they were all looking at Professor Umbridge or Harry. Sorah was looking at the latter, watching as his tense face turned to anger.

"Now let me make a few things quite plain." She leaned towards them, stubby, short fingers tapping at the desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead—"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned."

"Mr. Potter-you-have-already-lost-ten-points-from-your-house-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," she said this all in one breath. Harry was pushing her buttons, as much as she was with everyone else in the room. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again.  _This is a lie._ "

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. " I saw him! I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter," said Professor Umbridge. "Tomorrow evening. My office. Five o'clock. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am hear to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

Professor Umbridge sat behind her desk. However, as Sorah was about to start reading again, there was a scrape and all heads turned to see Harry standing up.

Hermione hissed something to him, but he ignored it.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath throughout the class; Wanta went back to his growling, now getting up on the desk, blue eyes pointed towards the Professor. Sorah didn't think anyone apart from Harry and his friends knew what truly happened on the night the Cedric died. Sorah feared he would start telling it, with no shame at all.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," said Professor Umbridge coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

"Come here, Mr. Potter, dear," she said in the most sickly sweetest voice Sorah had ever heard.

He kicked the chair aside and strode around his friends towards Professor Umbridge's desk. She pulled out a pink parchment from her handbag, wrote something on it and then handed it to Harry.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," she said, still smiling and voice uncharacteristically calm.

Harry snatched the parchment from her and stormed out the room, not forgetting his bag on the way out. Once the door slammed, Professor Umbridge turned to the class.

Smiling, she coughed and said, "Anyone else care to join him?"

Nobody spoke.

"Well then, let's get on with the lesson."


	9. ✿Midnight Patrols✿

It had been at least a week since the incident with Professor Umbridge and Harry Potter. Turns out that the teacher he got sent to, the Deputy, Professor McGonagall, has not given any such punishment. News had travelled round fast, and Sorah had heard some snide remarks about Harry's outburst. It wasn't long until Brook got a detention from Professor Umbridge about his foul mouth. Not only had he mouthed off Professor Umbridge, he proceeded to chuck his potion at Professor Snape simple because he had used the wrong antidote. Needless to say, Sorah and Levi are going to laugh into next year about it.

Sorah was happy to know she shared Potions with the Golden Trio, as know as Harry, Ron and Hermione. She also got to share the class with Malfoy. There were a few stolen glances between the two, but no verbal conversation. They hadn't spoken since last year.

One job that Levi had forgotten about over the week is her Prefect duties. Ernie hadn't even mentioned anything about it, so the she-Hybrid forgot. That was until the blonde-haired boy had come up to them on the second week on a Tuesday, cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red and hairline in beads of sweat.

"Okay?" said Sorah.

"Yeah," he breathed out. "Just ran from the Hall to here—Professor Sprout just informed me of mine and Levi's duties." He turned to the red-head. "We start tonight. We've got seven until eight, you okay with that?"

"Of course," said Levi. "That's in half an hour."

"Yeah," he said. "I'm gonna go and change. Looks like I just came from a rainstorm—I'm so unfit." 

He ran off to his room and Sorah sat back on the armchair she was currently on, Wanta in her lap and Nyla God-knows-where. Vegas was at the Owlery, ready to deliver a letter Sorah had just written to the Davies Triplets. It wasn't anything about any paranormal stuff or their weird dreams this time; it was just a little, "How is school going so far?" and "What's it like at Hogwarts/normal muggle school?".

She had no need to move. She still sat in her uniform, having returned to the common room and went straight to doing her Potions homework with Levi. 

The girl beside her huffed out a breath, sliding from the sofa and onto the floor. This gave Wanta the opportunity to jump onto her head, falling off in the process when Levi yelped, shaking her head.

Sorah picked the playful puppy back up, biting her lip to resist a smile. 

Wanta starting yapping, trying to wiggle from her grip. At first, both girls thought he was just messing around. Sorah put him back on the sofa and his ears drew back, growling, teeth bared.

"Hey..." Sorah said gently. Wanta barked again. 

"Stylan, shut that damn dog of yours up!"

Levi swooped in, trying to pet the dogs fur down. "Shh, Wanta, what's wrong?"

Sorah found that his eyes were glaring right past her, piercing the wall from behind.

"Wanta, c'mon." Sorah picked the fussy dog up and he continued to growl, paws flailing around to escape her grip. She turned to Levi, smiling apologetically. "I'll see you later."

"Sure." Levi waved her off with a small smile.

Sorah dragged the manic dog from the common room to the upstairs of her dormitories. She shut the door behind her before finally letting Wanta go. He stopped barking, now sitting down and licking his lips. He stared up at Sorah innocently, as if he hadn't done anything wrong such as bark the whole common room into madness. 

"Wanta," she said sternly. A tilt of the head is what she got in response. "What happened?"

_She was there._

Sorah shook her head. Did Wanta just ... speak to her?

"She was where? Who?"

Wanta barked. _I saw her. That girl. That girl who hurt you._

"Aarohah..."

_Yes. She was behind you._

"Wanta, don't be ridiculous."

The dog stated barking again, this time growling, jumping up at the door and clawed at the wood of it. 

Sorah sighed, deciding it was just best to roll onto her bed and call it a night. 

But there is only so much someone can take of their dogs constant whining and whimpering. With a lot of tossing and turning, the mumbling under her breath of the Periodic Table and wolf-ears pressed firmly against her head and hands covering her normal ears, she sat up abruptly and glared at Wanta. The most innocent eyes she could see through that sea of blue, she had no choice but to do as the damn dog says.

_Are you coming?_

Sorah shook her head. "Not like this."

She stood up next to her bed and squeezed her eyes shut, her bracelet squeezing tight at her wrist as the flow of white wisps danced around and circled around her body. Wanta stared up in fascination, yapping excitedly. Soon, she stood on all fours, white paws touching the soft carpet of the ground. She dug her claws in, the black knives sharp and comforting. She daren't expose her wings inside, so she leaned down, tummy touching the floor.

"Climb on Wanta."

"Whoa!"

Seeing the pups mouth move in time with his words was an odd occurrence. 

His enthusiast got his paws pumping to jump on over and sink his baby claws between Sorah's wings, gripping tightly. 

Getting up and facing the window, Sorah nudged her nose to the latch and opened the window easily. 

"You ready, Wanta?"

"Ready? Of course I am!"

Without much warning, Sorah jumped and dived from the window. Behind her, she heard Wanta howl, his nose buried into her neck. 

She continued her dive smoothly until she spread her wings before she hit the ground. The sharp lurch unsettled the balance for a second and Sorah made a U-turn so she could fly back up towards the castle.

Each part of the sky remained a dark-to-black blue, the sun having set a good hour ago.

The wind was bitterly cold and pinched at the skin under her coat of fur. She focused on the level she and Wanta would be travelling to and the weight of said puppy on her back. He was no longer making any howling noises, but the fact he wasn't whimpering assured her that he was perfectly fine. 

"Where are we going?" Wanta yelled over the wind.

"To a midnight patrol, obviously!"

A window caught Sorah eye. It wasn't wide open, so Sorah stretched out her paw which withheld her bracelet, producing the figments that made her wand and said, " _Alohamora._ "

The window opened with ease and she flew through it, her tail whipping the window shut once in. 

She misjudged any other patrol out and a " _Stupefy!_ ", followed by a burst of light nearly hit her. She landed with a backwards slide on the stone floor, shaking the wind from her ears before reversing back to her old, normal self — Wanta slipping off and hiding behind her — and drew her wand.

Both were breathing heavily and as her eyes adjusted, she was relieved to see that it was only Malfoy who stood in front of her, wand equally drawn and a frown opressing his face in a scowl. It deepened the minute he saw Sorah.

"Stylan?" he said.

Sorah coughed, the pinch of no air catching up with her. "Malfoy..." she managed out.

Malfoy put his wand away with a slight case of hesitation, eyes drawn to her suspiciously. "Is there a reason for you to be out this late at night."

Sorah shook her head. How was she supposed to tell this prat that her do was saying a girl was persistently following her and that she should look for her?

"Well, don't do that again. And I'd keep the animal from you for a while." He suggested this with a light shake with his head. "Merlin-knows you'll get in trouble for that."

" _Danké_ ," mumbled Sorah. "Are you okay?"

"Without the interruption of my Prefect duty, and me basically dismissing you, I'd say I'm doing quite well."

"Alright, I'll be on my way then."

Sorah knew they were both being purposely difficult, if not to annoy each-other, but it made Malfoy speak up again.

"No, stay here. And with your mutt," he said. 

Wanta growled at the blonde and Sorah picked him up, allowing the dog to cuddle into her neck.

"Don't call him that," she muttered. She walked over, standing on the left of his side. 

They stayed in an awkward silence for a while, stepping slowly across the grounds with minimal distance and brushes of their arms. 

Finally, the blonde spoke up again. "Why are you so fond of Potter?"

"What?" Sorah squeaked, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him," he grumbled in response. "Especially from last year."

Sorah pursed her lips. She hasn't thought of Harry in a while in that particular way. This is mainly because she hasn't merely thought of it that much. 

"That was last year," she said quietly. Wanta barked. She ignored him. 

"I don't understand why he gets all of the attention," continued Malfoy. "It's always Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. If you ask me, he doesn't deserve the fair treatment he gets."

_And for him rejecting me..._

Sorah let his echoed thoughts digest themselves easily. So Draco Malfoy had offered his friendship to Harry Potter once? But Harry must have rejected him. That pain had filtered into resentment, and Sorah couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

"I don't like him like that, Draco," she said kindly. The smile she aimed his way was not returned. However, the sharp look he held in his eyes diminished to soemthing softer. He looked back ahead, wand still out for any upcoming danger. "Maybe what people desire most is something they may never get. But someone like you deserves another chance. I may not know what happened between you two, but I can tell you one thing; Harry does not wish to argue with you. It is only when you bite, he reflexes."

"I am aware of this," he spat.

"Then why do it, Draco?"

"You wouldn't understand, Stylan."

It isn't her place to push any further. 

"I'm here, Draco."

"And I don't understand why, Stylan."

"Hey." Sorah turned and bravely took a hold of his upper arms, halting him in place. She couldn't look him in the eyes, but he was definitely making sure to look into her eyes. "You are not a bad person," she said softly. "I don't think you are hiding a heart of gold." Malfoy looked away at this, his eyes travelling to the distance behind them. "But what I do know is that you could make the right choice. To choose the right side."

Malfoy, or rather Draco, shrugged her off, rejecting the offer at hand. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stylan," he muttered snidely. He walked on, but Sorah didn't follow him. She knows when she's not welcome. "You should go."

She watched until he turned the corner. She stayed where she was, and Wanta wiggled from her grip, letting out short whimpers.

"I try..." she said more to herself. There was no one else there to hear her. It bounced off of the walls of Hogwarts and all she wanted to do was go home in that moment. Something she never thought she would desire when at Hogwarts. 

_There!_

Wanta' sharp cut forced her way to spin, bumping into the shadow that pushed her over. 

"Sorah."

The she-Hybrid picked herself up from the ground, drawing her wand. Suddenly, the wand was plucked from her tight hold, thrown across the other side of the hall. She spun around, again being knocked over, this time, to her front. 

"Sorah-Bella, over here!"

"Aarohah, stop it!" 

She pushed herself up again. This time, no one pushed her down.

Then, she was no longer standing in the hallways of Hogwarts. Instead, the grey walls were replaced with a shocking white that filled it up with kid-like drawings. Below her was a ground of wood rather than stone. Colouring pencils littered everywhere and ripped pieces of paper along with fresh new ones were piled along the floors.

Children's laughter was heard, but no such child stood before her. 

Other than the cruel ones that had a girl pinned up against a wall. 

Boys and girls were giggling, pulling her hair, kicking her, hitting her.

A wave of nausea rolled in the pit of Sorah's stomach.

The girl she recognised as Aarohah. With long, blonde hair that was tied in a blew bow, nose short and up-turned and a skinny stature, robed with a white dress. 

"Leave me alone..."

Sorah breathed out, striding towards the kids. "Leave her alone," she said pitifully. She tried reaching for a boys shoulder — the one that had her pinned — and intended to pull him away. Her hand made a ghost of him; her hand went right through him. "What?"

As she looked past her hand, he found that in reflex, she stepped back, because the little girl, Aarohah, all of a sudden let out a shrill scream, lashing out and jumping at the boy pinning her. The kids around them screamed as well, and soon, Sorah found that Aarohah's hands gilded themselves around the boy's neck, and she was squeezing, eyes twitching.

"SHE'S KILLING HIM!"

"LET GO YOU FREAK!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

The screaming wouldn't stop and Sorah had to put her hands over her ears as well as pressing her wolf-ears down in spite of herself. 

Then, everything stopped. She was alone, in the hallway of Hogwarts again. But no Wanta was by her side. Only little Aarohah stood in front of her, in the same dress she was wearing and with blood splattered on the front of her dress and hands caked in it. 

"Aarohah—" Sorah began, distressed.

"I killed him." A high giggle bubbled from the surface of her throat. "I killed him and no one stopped me!"

"Aarohah—"

There was a light echo and then a bark. 

It was her and Wanta again. 

No light was on now, and when Sorah went for her wand, she was surprised to see it there in her robes. Wasn't it flung across the hall?

" _Lumos_ ," she said shakily. Her wand lit up, and, quite emotionless, went on her way back to the Hufflepuff common room. Wanta decided to keep quiet. And perhaps that was for the best.

 


	10. ✿Half-Breed Cons✿

None of it seemed to of happened. Which led Sorah to wander whether it was all in her head, and had she actually returned to the Hufflepuff common room, meeting Levi there and that being the end of it? Had Professor Sprout pretended that Sorah's disappearance for a good four hours was unanswerable and decided to let it slide? Had Aarohah really been there in Hogwarts that night and messed with the time on Sorah'a watch and had somehow concluded to the students in Hufflepuff going to bed early? She had no idea of the case, and didn't plan on further questioning it.

She had gotten through the school week with no torture from any teacher, and Professor Snape seemed quite impressed with hers and Levi's accuracy of homework and Potions class.

"I expect an outstanding in your O.W.L. exam, Ms. Amori," he had said, hiding the pride of his new student.

"You got it, sir," Levi had said with grin.

Sorah sensed something going on between them. She had come to learn Professor Snape to be mean and sneering, picking on the most unfortunate of his lessons. She couldn't count the amount of times he had picked on Susan with her lack of skills of brewing simple potions. Willow and Sorah often exchange their notes as they were grading at an 'Acceptable' in Potions. Hermione could drop something completely out of context in her Potion and still get full marks, so that completes her and Levi to have study dates in the library.

"Pretty sure they fancy each-other," Willow had said in a low tone. Sorah let out a laugh at that.

She wouldn't be so wrong; Sorah could see the two together. Both Hermione and Levi were attractive young teens.

It was Thursday when everything seemed to go down hill. Sorah had discovered one thing that evening especially; she bled easily. And once the flow starts it cannot stop.

She was with Willow. She asked the she-hybrid if she could see her animal form.

"Are we allowed?" Willow asked, waver in her voice.

Sorah nodded. "Asked Dumbledore. He said fine."

Willow considered this for a moment or two. Sorah worried for a second that she had she had upset or even offended Willow. Then the Irish Hybrid looked back and smiled with a little nod.

"You gotta do it with me, though," said Willow. "I'm a prefect, so it shouldn't matter that we're out this late as it is."

Sorah shrugged. "I guess you're right," she said casually. "I can't always take that advantage, Willow. Even a smart Ravenclaw like yourself should know that."

Willow chuckled, blue braces sparkling among the candles light provided. "I know, but I rebel more than you think. Seriously—we've known each-other for a month and a half now since September, and you don't know this about me?" She mimicked a face that said 'offended', placing a hand to her heart.

"Stahp," Sorah giggled. "I'm just saying, most Ravenclaw's are stuck up and goodie-two-shoes."

"Mate, that's just Ollie."

“Who’s Ollie?”

”A friend of mine back home. No doubt he would be in Ravenclaw.”

"And you're one to talk, anyways.”

"Let's just do this."

Together, they thrust their hands forwards, bracelets lined in front of them. Willow's blue one started to spark as well as Sorah's white one. The two kept their shoe-clad feet firmly on the ground. Around them everything seemed to mould and blend together. Sorah felt the presence of her wolf instincts taking over, and the unnatural feeling of pulling on her back.

The next thing she knew she was standing on all four paws, higher than any other wolf should stand. Next to her, she felt the fur and growl of a tiger. The black stripes she saw in her vision proved her right. Paws stepped away, not in fright, but in awe. The she-tiger that stood before her was bigger—bigger than a normal tiger (as Hybrids are always twice the size of a normal animal). White sparkles of snow touched her coat, black stripes seeping past the blanket. Blue eyes pierced her, wandering to the offending wings that had now suddenly presented on her back. Much like Sorah's, her fangs stuck out past the lip, denting the bottom jaw. They were huge; as sharp as a dagger's knife.

"Whoa..." Sorah awed adoringly.

"Whoa..." echoed Willow, eyes trained at the spread wings on Sorah's back. "You have wings?"

Sorah nodded, folding them against her back. "Yeah. It's strange isn't it? A natural born flyer though, aye?"

Willow smirked as best as a tiger could. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief, the way the Hybrid version of her's would. "That's sweet, mate."

"You're so Irish," said Sorah. "It's great!"

"Actually, it's the Australian's that are the, 'Good'day mates!' line. I just say mate because."

The two of them looked fondly at each-other. It was crazy, how in all honesty, they hardly knew one another, yet their bond was growing. Sorah could feel the pulse of her bracelet (now attached to her paw) racing, still alight with power.

Sorah sighed, settling her wings down. "You're amazing."

"Why, thank you," said Willow. "You're not too bad yourself."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, smiling, eyes twinkling. However, the happy ambience was interrupted by the sound of steps down a hall. Sorah's ears twitched, listening carefully.

"Filch," Willow suddenly spoke. How she knew it was Filch, Sorah did not know. But she guessed she had no time to question it. "We have to split. He's with Dolores Umbridge. We've gotta change."

Sorah shook her head. "We can't change that quickly—"

"Then we split," interrupted Willow.

"Vhat?" Sorah said, bewildered.

" _Split!_ " she hissed.

Both went bounding off in opposite directions. Sorah went down the left and Willow went down the right. She guessed that Willow wanted to meet at the very end of the corridors. She may not have speed vision, but she's got dial hearing perfected. Umbridge and Flich weren't going down either of the corridors, but rather, they had disappeared form her aid of hearing. She slowed down to a stop, wings now leaving her sides and swiping at the air. Flapping them vigorously, she had a run up and lifted herself off of the ground. They had gone somewhere, and she had no idea where. She hoped to catch Willow before they caught her.

If only she had payed closer attention in her Telepathy lessons back in Hybrithia. Now she couldn't reach out to Willow even from the other side of the corridor. She tried, despite that it may fry her brain.

She dodged the sharp turn of the corner and actually manged to see the moving stairs in line of her sight. She didn't make it very far, as the familiar sight of pink crossed her vision and she rapidly forced her position in flying back. She managed to stop in time before hitting Professor Umbridge, but to make matters worse, Willow flew into her, paws and posture not as swift as Sorah's. Plus, the larger body was a major flaw in being able to stop at the right time.

Professor Umbridge let out a shrill scream. Sorah laid her ears flat against her skull, cringing at the scream and collide. Willow, her paws a mess in Umbridge's short hair, scrambled away. In the midst of this, her blue Hybrility swirled circles around her body before she was her normal Hybrid self again. Her light hair was a little frazzled, eyes downcast and a deep, scarlet blush crossing her pale cheeks. Sorah let her paws touch the ground, wings securing themselves to her back before detaching herself from her wolf. Sorah wandered over to the professor, offering her hand to help her. 

"Don't touch me, you filthy half-breeds!" she shrieked. Sorah jumped away, holding her hands up in defence. Professor Umbridge got to her feet, several inches shorter than Willow and Sorah and held the most disgusted scowl on her face to ever live. "How dare you believe you can be free, changing into such horrific creatures on my watch!"

Sorah felt a burst of confidence and stood in front of Willow, as to protect her from the brutal maniac that stood for this professor. "Please, Professor, Willow had nothing to do with it—"

Willow herself then stepped forwards, interrupting Sorah. "No, Professor, I didn't much help—"

Before Sorah could cut off Willow, Umbridge did so anyway. "Enough! I will not hear another word!"

Both Hybrids stood back, submissively hanging their hands. Out of the corner of her eye, Sorah saw the tremble in Willow's fidgeting hands. Guilt weighed heavily on her chest at the sight. 

"Detention, you two, tomorrow evening, in my office."

 

* * *

 

The only thing worse of having a detention in the evening is the fact they both had to survive their time through Professor Umbridge's lesson the very next day before the detention even begun. She didn't pay much mind to them. Rather, she swivelled around them every time she so much as stepped within their radius. 

It took a lot of apologies and okay's to let Sorah give up on the sorry's. Both returned to their common rooms late that night, exhausted from their change and crest-fallen by the silly news. If it were Dumbledore, he would not have minded. Even with Professor McGonagall, Sorah believed the witch would let them off with a warning to never do that again unless outside the castle. It was no use complaining; Sorah hadn't told Levi, or Ernie or anyone for that matter. She felt too ashamed to.

So when the time rolled around to the sun sinking below the sky, Sorah spotted Willow already waiting there. her trembling hands came to a puzzle in front of her, tail flicking anxiously and eyes downcast. She heard the foot-steps of Sorah and finally looked up. A glimmer of hope sparkled in her blue eyes, but then it was soon gone when she came to the reality of the situation.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. 

Sorah stepped next to her, just a little in front to instinctively protect her friend from the monster that is Professor Umbridge. She nodded at Willow, turning her dull gaze to Willow's behind her glasses. She still had her goggles placed on her head, baby-hairs sticking up and hair unkempt much like Sorah's. "You?"

Willow grimaced but tried a smile of assurance. "Never better..." she muttered drily.

They stood there awkwardly for goof few minutes, pondering on what their punishment must be about and what she may do to them. Nothing extravagant surely. They were just kids, and kids make mistakes. Many more expected than an adult, at least.

The groan of the Professor's door made the Hybrids jump at the slight sound. There, all pink and glory, stood Professor Umbridge. She had the same sweetly-sick smile spread across her toad face, eyes showing her awful excitement. She made a little cough noise, almost bowing to the two, still having to look up at them.

"Would you like to come in?"

They both proceeded in as she let the door open for them. Inside the room was overbearing to even one's magnificent eye-sight; for the pink blaring itself in their eyes and screaming at their brain made Sorah gulp, feeling nauseous. Plates of moving and mewling kittens lines the light pink walls, each one of their eyes landing on Willow's and Sorah's forms. There was a totel of three desks. Two small ones set in front of the largest one where Umbridge set her tea down carefully. 

"Please take your seats, young Hybrids."

Being told they were Hybrids instead of 'filthy half-breeds' made Sorah obey, letting the scrape of her chair unharmed in her sensitive ears. Willow mirrored Sorah's actions and soon they were sitting, head down, waiting for their lecture. Then the wold-Hybrid found in front of her line of vision lay a piece of paper and beside that lay some quills. With no ink to satisfy the quill's needs, Sorah looked up in confusion. So she supposed she was doing lines. But no ink? 

"You two will be doing lines for today," said Umbridge. "These quills do not require the needs for ink."

"What are we to write down?" asked Willow, quill already in hand. Sorah copied her, ready to write whatever it is they need to write.

Umbridge let out a small giggle, standing in between the two desks. "You will both be writing something different but with same meanings."

Willow and Sorah exchanged cautious looks. Willow spoke, "What is that?"

Umbridge turned to face Willow. "You will write: I must never change. I'm sure you can work out the meaning of that message through your thick skull." She the faced Sorah. A low growl rumbled in Sorah's throat, but thankfully, it was not heard. "You will write; I must never fly."

Different sentences, same meanings. Clever. But Sorah still looked at Willow again who shrugged unhelpfully. 

The two obediently started writing. It started off slow, Sorah's bubble-writing making it's appearance on the small stained paper. It wasn't until she was half-way through the message until she felt a stinging sensation of the back of her hand. She ignored the feeling, fixing her gaze on the paper boringly in front of her. But even as she finally finsihed the blasted sentence, the sting became worse until it felt as if something was generally cutting into her hand. Pulling her attention away from the paper, she almost gasped at the sight of her hand. There, gashed and bleeding, spelt the words of, 'I must never fly'. Then, as quick as the sentence was finished, the skin on her hand healed over, no evidence of the message ever being there. She swept a look towards Willow and found that she too was looking at the back of her hand. She just about caught her own wound healing over again. Both stared up at Umbridge, whom was still standing their. Horrified, they aimed to get her attention by furrowing their eyebrows at her. Willow, mutley, raised her left hand and showed the white lines of a scar there. 

"Oh, did I not make it clear?" the Professor mused. "You must write as many times as you wish—though, you must make sure the message has sunk in."

**_Literally._ **

Sorah hung her head again, hating this with all her heart. Almost hating this Professor with all her heart. How was she allowed to do this? It is unfair and uncalled for.

"Get on with it."

They spent a good half an hour in there before Umbridge snatched the quills away from them. Then another good ten minutes with her counting the lines they each did. The wounds were healed, but instead of their smooth skin where it should be, held horribly bumping, scratched and scarred skin. Willow and Sorah daren't speak nor look at one another in fear they would have to do more lines.

"Oh, you managed to write more lines than Stylan, Ms. Leaves," said Professor Umbridge, taking a sip of what must of been her third tea. She made a point in showing the two. "You have smaller hand-writing, so I suppose that's fair in saying why you managed to write more."

Willow's writing, from what Sorah can see, is quite small and italic style whereas, in contrast to a wolf's, is a little bigger and bubbly, taking up more space on the paper. They both had filled two sides of one paper and one on another. 

"You are dismissed."

Sorah never ran out of a room so fast before. Her and Willow; they slowed their pace down as soon as they were in the halls. The time on Sorah's watch shone a big 8:16 p.m. at her. They yet had anything to say, but neither wanted to talk about what had happened. Even when they had to go their separate ways, they only bid goodbye, wished the one a goodnight and sleep well before disappearing from sight. It was obvious they were never going to speak of what had happened.

As soon as Sorah made it to the Hufflepuff common room, many were still up. She found Levi and Dakota at a plush sofa, fit for two, noses in big books. Levi looked up as Sorah walked passed and she shut her book, a little too loudly for Sorah's ears. She retreated like a scared animal and the sad look Levi gave her reminded her of a kicked puppy.

"You okay, Sorah?"

Dakota looked up from his own book when hearing Levi speak. Sorah saw vividly that he also had another book with him, something to do with a class, taking down notes. His teddy-bear eyes wandered to Sorah's left hand. She sneakily covered it with her sweater-vest, not giving him any time to further observe her skittish behaviour. 

Sorah nodded. She smiled at Levi. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Levi sighed, not convinced. She untucked her legs from her position, swinging them over the edge so they were just touching the wooden floor. "I know it's scary getting a detention, but you'll be fine. Nothing brash is going to come of it."

"Yeah..." Sorah nodded. "I should get to bed. It's been a long day."

She was sure Levi hadn't heard her because she leaned in a bit to get her message. But Dakota was still watching, eyes searching Sorah curiously. She wandered whether he knew he was doing that on purpose or not; as to make Sorah break and come out with the durable truth of what their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had made her and Willow go through.

With a small sigh through her nose, she aimed a message to Levi, _I will be going to bed._

 _Alright_ , replied Levi. She aimed a soft smile her way, the fire behind Sorah reflecting the true, one and only talents Levi upheld before any Hybrid. The power of fire is sure to take down someone as puny as Professor Umbridge. But Levi has only ever used her special powers for good, and Sorah will not let Levi become the enemy. Sorah herself was the enemy. She made Willow go through with that; it is all her fault, not matter what the tiger-Hybrid says.

Sorah made her way to their room and sighed in great relief when no one else was there. It was just her.

She changed into her pyjamas, a tremor in her hands and tail rigid with pain and fright. She mustn't show this in front of anyone, because it seemed as if she was the leader of their created group. They may not be there yet, but they will be soon. The tingle in her bracelet told her so. And a weak leader is nothing to be proud of.

So when she finally laid down, blanket and rabbit pulled up to her chest with no covers on top of her small form, she buried the side of her face into the lavender scented pillow and let the bitter tears fall; because there was no way she would ever cry in front of Levi. She needed to take that to her grave.


	11. ✿Hogwarts High Inquisitor✿

Things could have gone better so far at Hogwarts for Sorah’s first year here. Not only Sorah’s first year, Levi’s. Then there’s her twin. And Willow who also joined for a better chance for her education. 

A scar issued now on the back of her hands, and she hasn’t been able to stop scratching pathetically at it. Each itch made the pours break and bleed again. She knew that it would make the scarring worse, but she couldn’t help it. Knowing that a teacher had willingly done this to her just left her flabbergasted. 

Neither her nor Willow have had the chance to talk much about the encounter they’re experienced. She still saw Willow’s own scars when they were in Herbology and Care of the Magical Creatures. She too had obviously been scratching between the ugly lines. 

Wanda had approached Sorah multiple times and have softly licked at her hand, wiping away any remaining blood. Nyla threatened to put his own droppings in her over sugared tea and Vegas had no clue as to what was happening half of the time. Perhaps Sorah had too many animals to keep track of, but she still wanted more.

Maybe the week wasn’t that hellish. Apart from the unfortunate turn of events between her and Willow, she still manages go keep up with her homework and completed any unwanted assignment for Professor Snape and Umbridge. 

The threat definitely set her and Willow into overdrive. They were cautious; they haven’t changed since the incident and have not spoken of it, wishing not to. It wasn't everyday you would expect such abuse from a teacher before. Other students must have experienced it with her as a detentions result. There was this boy in D.A.D.A. whom had made an immature comment and had brought his wand out from his pocket. After a late detention from the woman, he never did it again, keeping his robe covering his left hand. 

Maybe Sorah should have listened to Draco.

No one else knows, And they didn't need to. If Hunter found out, he would freak out. And when Hunter panics, she does. It was not a great combination. 

An early morning and breakfast managed to pull her out of the scratching on her hand when she saw the newspaper, the Daily Prophet, Dakota was reading whilst nibbling on his croissant by the Hufflepuff table. Willow was with him, eating her breakfast whilst his usual small amount of food stays untouched. 

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR**

"What's that you're readin', Dakota?" asked Willow. She looked terribly out of place in her Ravenclaw robes as such among the soft-coloured yellow table as well as Dakota’s soft green. Even Cody had decided to join them, her head on the table and her eyes are closed, toast forgotten about. Sorah sneakily picked one up, eating the still warm butter and bread. Sorah guesses the reason for the boy sitting here was because Cody dragged him over. 

Dakota glanced at her, still a little unsure of all of them apart from Cody. He pushed the paper to Willow. "Umbridge has been made Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

" _WhAT?!_ " Cody shot up, knocking over an orange juice and hitting Sorah in the mouth as a process. Dakota raised an eyebrow at her and Willow chuckled. Levi just rolled her eyes from next to Dakota, bunching up her robes and snuggling into the warmth of them. "I’m gonna die, then."

"You won't die, drama queen," said Willow, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. 

"Oh God, are you bleeding?" Levi straitened up more to look at Sorah. 

Sorah frowned and brought a finger to her lip. Bringing it back, she saw the crimson colour of her blood. When Cody knocked her, she must have accidentally bit into her lip. Willow, still looking at the paper, passed her a tissue and she gladly thanked her before placing it to her stinging lip, smiling at Levi.

"It says here that the school may be moving in a direction the ministry do not approve of." Willow placed the paper in the middle of them. As they started reading, Brook came over, a bowl of plain cereal clenched in his hands. Levi made room for them and he too started reading. 

"Oh, I've read this," he mumbled miserably. "I may have to eat her."

"Great," beamed Levi, "I will hide the rest!"

"And I'll be trying to get you two out of court," Sorah countered seriously. They all burst into a load of giggles. 

"She's been an intermediate success?" Cody blew a raspberry. "She can suck a fat one. My ass could do many tricks compared to the likes of her."

"Oh my God..." Levi put her head in her hand, shaking with giggles. 

"I'm sure your ass can do many horrendous tricks, Cody," said Dakota. It was put so bluntly that they couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

Brook rubbed at his eyes from under his glasses, a huge, bright smile on his face. "That is absolutely disgus _tang._ " 

"What the _fuck_?" said Cody. 

Sorah was almost wheezing and shook her head, her curls bouncing around her face frizzly. She was in a good need of a wash. 

It was silent for another couple of minutes, too engrossed into he news to focus on anything else. Dakota sat back, having finished first before they all finally stopped reading. There was another bout of no talking, all lost in their own thoughts until Willow spoke:

"Well, if she's allowed to fire teachers, I want her to roast herself."

"I don't know whether that pun was serious or not." Dakota stared at her, unamaused. When Willow grinned at him, he frowned but the tiniest of a smile twitched at his lips. Sorah doesn't think she's ever really seen the boy smile, but him trying to—him not being able to contain this mysterious gesture was the thing that finally warmed Sorah's heart of the week. 

"Well..." began Brook, trailing off a bit whilst still looking down at the paper. He sighed, drinking the last of his milk. "Shall we get to class and see what classrooms she may be inspecting today?"

The day went on in a somewhat normal stance. Sorah made it to History and then Potions, where they received their grades from their last essay. 

"This will most likely determine what grades are expected of you in the exams." Snape handed out each essay back. A small squeal of delight left Levi, showing off her outstanding 'O'.

Willow was in front next to Ernie, presenting that she got an 'E' with a happy smile.

"What did you get, Sorah?" Ernie showed her his 'E' and she smiled, quite proud of herself at showing the 'A' she got. It was no secret between all of them that it was Potions she struggled the most at out of every subject. So Levi and Willow were wildly happy. It felt nice to have others care for what she achieved and she happy praised them for their awesome grades. 

Sorah and Willow then travelled to Herbology and were utterly appalled by seeing Umbridge there. 

During the lesson, she was sneaking and peaking. At one point, she pulled Professor Sprout to the side to have a stern talking to. She left after that and Sorah's head of house looked rather red in the face. It wasn't of shame, more along the lines of frustration. So maybe the other teachers neither enjoyed the woman's company either. It was nearing the end of the lesson when they got their target grades back with no essay, because they have yet to do one. 

Both Willow and Sorah were happy with the targets of 'E's, though Professor Sprout had told them they could possible reach an 'O' if they worked hard enough. The two she-Hybrids set that as a new terms resolution to carry on until June when their exams start. 

When they both returned to the hall for break, only Evan sat at the Ravenclaw table. They went on over, sitting opposite him. 

"You okay, Evan?" questioned Willow.

He jumped and nodded. "Yeah, just thinking of death."

Sorah didn't know whether to laugh or not.  

"You have Potions fifth, don't you Evan?" said Willow. 

"Yeah," he sighed. "I just don't understand the situations involving Professor Umbridge. I had Astronomy and she lurked in the corner."

Willow nodded, a frown playing on her lips. She adjusted her glasses, and Sorah caught the sight of the back of her scarred hand before she hid it away in her robes again. "She was in Herbology." Her and Sorah looked at one another before turning back to Evan. "I can tell Professor Sprout hates her as much as some of the other teachers seem to."

"Professor Sinistra was mumbling how she wished the old Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, had stayed."

They talked for the rest of break, savouring their selves from Umbridge before the bell rung. Sorah wandered where the others were as she searched the hall. Her eyes caught sight of Draco and before he could make eyes with her, she ducked her head behind all the other tall students and ran from the hall, ears drawn back against her head.

Honestly, she had no idea for how she felt for Draco. The boy was somewhat charming, with a sarcastic sense of humour with snide remarks. It was just who he is. It shouldn't attract Sorah to him, it really shouldn't; she can imagine the disappointment in her brother and not to mention, Brook as well, from letting her heart being pulled from a bully.

Nothing can justify his actions to what he does to the younger students. He can't take back what he throws at kids of younger and his age, and that's when Sorah's feelings for him falls. Maybe the thing keeping her attached to his aura was the fact that she wanted to fix him in a way she knew would be impossible. He needs someone, even if he doesn't want it. 

Sorah stopped her train of thoughts and caught up to Levi. They waited outside the classroom as others showed up. They didn't say much, even when taking their place in their seats.

As of late, they haven't been doing that much in Charms. It definitely beat most subjects in Sorah's eyes. Charms is her second to favourite class. However, the amount of writing they have been doing for the last couple of weeks are tiring her hand. She came out with blisters between her fingers and thumb. It was, however, the only class they could do without getting interrupted, allowing them to talk among themselves. Although, Levi, Willow and Sorah never really spoke in lessons, preferring to work quietly with little to no breaks. Even as she writes now, her tail frustratingly wrapped around the leg of the chair she was sitting on, squeezing tightly. Students around her whispered and spoke of Professor Umbridge. 

Not until later did things seem to get more interesting. 

Most students after the school day ended were transfixed onto a subject at hand. Professor Umbridge had visited Professor Trelawney in her lesson full of fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Apparently she had somewhat challenged the teacher into her believing in second-sight. Sorah had History during that time and hadn't heard of it until he came out of lesson. Brook wouldn't stop talking about it, despite the fact he is in sixth year.

Their last class of the day happened to be Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

Professor Umbridge was stood at the top of the classroom, a huge smile planted on her face. Everyone shuffled in and Sorah, as a normal routine, tucked her Hybrid parts away. They sat down, a low rumble of everyone's voices echoing around the room. Until Umbridge told them to be quiet and an extra, "Wands away". to them. It was repetitive and annoying. As of today, Sorah brought none of her animal friends into lessons in fear of Umbridge being there. She guessed it would be the same for the rest of the year if the woman was going to be Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

"As we fisished Chapter One last lesson I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence 'Chapter Two, Common Defence Theories and their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk."

There was an audible sigh from across the room and the familiar sounds of pages being flipped to page nineteen. From beside her, Levi stared boringly at the page, already having read it as well as Sorah. They were given these books outside of lesson and because it was so easy to read, her and Levi had a little quiet reading session together and took down mind-numbing boring notes. It wasn't until a good minute later did they notice Hermione's hand up in the air. 

The Professor had noticed too. Instead of her pretending to ignore the brunette, she made a show of getting up and walking around the rows of desks before she came towards Hermione and looked down at her, a still satisfied smile plastered on her. "What is it this time, Ms. Granger?"

"I've already read Chapter Two," said Hermione. 

"Well then, proceed to Chapter Three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

Umbridge blinked but managed her recovery by blinking and structuring her poise. 

"Well then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named," the girl answered promptly. "He says 'counter-jinx' is just a name people give their jinx when they want them to sound more acceptable." 

The woman in pink blinked, impressed against her will.

"But I disagree," continued Hermione. 

Umbridge's eyebrows knit together, lips pursed at Hermione.

"You disagree?"

"Yes, I do." Unlike Umbridge, Hermione was not whispering. Rather, she sounded loud and proud, eager for her opinion to be heard and analysed. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" said Umbridge, forgetting to whisper and straightened her stature. "Well, I am afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within the classroom, Ms. Granger—"

"But—"

"That is enough," finished Umbridge. She walked back to her desk, sitting down and letting out a delightful sigh. "Ms. Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house."

Sorah frowned at the absurd unfairness of what had just happened. She didn't dare speak aloud and carried on staring blankly at the pages full of big font letters meant for first-years. There was an erruption of angry mutterings from not only the Gryffindor's, but others as well. Levi was also avoiding any confrontation to keep from getting in trouble. Which is good Sorah didn't want Levi to have a single detention from Professor Umbridge. 

"What for?" Harry stepped up angrily. Hermione hissed something at him but he ignored her. 

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," said Umbridge smoothly. "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more licence, but as none of them—with the possible expectation of Professor Quirrel, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriates subjects—would have passed Ministry inspection—"

"Yeah, Quirrel was a great teacher," said Harry loudly, "there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out the back of his head."

This was followed by the loudest silence Sorah had ever heard. You ould hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. From across the classroom, Sorah not only gazed at the startled look on Hunter's face but the one on Draco's and the slight shame burning on his cheeks. Why was he bowing his head?

"I think another week's detention would do you some good, Mr. Potter."

 

* * *

 

Enough of that intense thought of Harry currently going through the crisis of being hunted down by Professor Umbridge, she had Prefect duties to up-hold. Not only that, but when she returned to the Hufflepuff common room area, she found Levi sitting all alone on the corner by the fire. Sorah expressed her great concerns when seeing her eyes slightly red and puffy along with her dotted, freckled cheeks being prone to each red splotch that contrasted against her pale skin. 

Carefully, Sorah approached Levi like an injured animal and made a way to sit down opposite her when the she-Hybrid glanced up. At seeing Sorah, she wiped under her nose and sat up more, pulling her book more to her chest. Sorah sat down, crossing her legs. Sorah turned to Levi.

"You're gonna be late for your duties," she said pathetically. It was obvious she wanted to be left alone, but the idea of that just pulled on Sorah's heart strings. Seeing Levi so sad just hurt her to the extent that she just wanted to be by Levi's side all night long until she smiled. But I need you to smile," mumbled Sorah. "Can you smile for me at least?"

Levi gave a her a weak smile. Sorah didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. When Levi didn't answer her, Sorah did the only thing that came to mind and pulled Levi in for a hug, squeezing her tightly. She could feel the feeble attempts at trying to wrap her arms back around Sorah. "Please tell me so I can make you feel better."

"It's nothing you can fix, Sorah." The girl sniffed, letting her forehead rest against Sorah's shoulder. She no longer let any tears escape, but Sorah could tell she so desperately wanted to. 

They pulled back and Sorah reached for Levi's hand. When the girl flinched away, Sorah frowned but said nothing more of the subject. She just smiled adoringly. "You don't have to talk, but I'm here. You know you're great, right?"

This earned another frail smile, but a little more genuine. "Just a load of things clogging up my mind lately. Family, friends, all of that." Her eyes burned at the fire, pulling herself more into a ball. "I'll tell you when I'm feeling better."

"Levi Amori, evening patrol, c'mon!" Ernie was calling for her, waving the Hybrid over. Sorah gave a little, soft smile before Levi set off.


	12. ✿In The Hog's Head✿

There was nothing too suspicious going on with Levi after a while. She kept her depressive thoughts to herself, and a good week later, she was back to her normal self. None of the others seemed to pick up on her melancholy mood; either that or they didn’t press anything as to not trigger her to tears. 

Sorah never liked to listen to the thoughts Aarohah was placing in her head, but the more she tried to ignore it, the harder it seemed to become. 

_“She’s as sinful as those who commenced such acts in the 1890’s...”_

It was something she had said the other night when Levi left for her Prefects duties.

What was that even meant to mean? Sorah was never one to believe much. It was best to ignore the misgivings Aarohah accused of Levi. 

As of now, they all sat in Professor Umbridge class, tedious and exhausted from the amount of copying down and reading over and over again they have to do.

It was getting to the point where Sorah regrets taking this lesson. She might as well skip. The only thing restraining herself from rebelling against Umbridge is because ... well, because of Umbridge. That evil pink-wore woman is a troll in disguise. Punishing those who dare step over her bridge. Sorah did not want it to happen to her again. Her and Willow’s scar’s still remained in ugly, white streaks. 

Her eyes bore over to Harry. Even he was face down on his desk, quill stiff with movement and shoulders tense from the cold of the classroom. Zacharias Smith was already lightly snoring away from behind him. It was only a matter of time before Umbridge notices—

“Mr. Smith?” Her high-sweet heart-like voice filtered the rooms exhaustion. Most jumped up, getting on with their work. Leanne nudged him with her foot and he jumped, waking up.

“Yes, dear?” he said tiredly. 

Professor Umbridge remained unreadable. Her posture was still tilted up and confidently, something Sorah could not understand and uphold. 

“Is my lesson so boring that you wish to nap?” she said. Her voice was still high, but wearing thin in patience. Especially with Zacharias Smith. Him and Harry are her worst students by far. The thing that frustrated Zacharias the most — as he has solely admitted — that he couldn’t get a more crucial reaction from her. 

Zacharias has been very open-minded on the torture Professor Umbridge has endured on him. He doesn’t proudly show his scars, but he takes no notice in hiding them. So many times has he been in a weeks detention with her — the lines of his scars are even more brutal than Willow’s and Sorah’s. The wolf-Hybrid would hate to take a look at what Harry has written across the back of his hand.

This was similar to Brook. According to Hunter, he got in trouble at least every single lesson.

“Yes,” Zacharias said bluntly. 

“I do not wish to give you another weeks detention.” Professor Umbridge took her tea in hand, elegantly taking a swift sip before settling it back down again. Her blue eyes still bore into Zacharias' brown ones.

“And I do not wish to be spending my evenings with you. Honestly, worst dates I’ve ever experienced.” 

“They are the only dates you’ve ever experienced,” said Draco from the back.

The class giggled quietly. Professor Umbridge tutted them and they all fell back into silence again. 

The lesson continued. Most of everyone took to their work. Sorah needed up doodling at the corner of her page in absolute boredom. She has already read through all of this stuff, so she has no need to revise its notes — recap, she’s has revised these as well. 

She knows very well that her O.W.L.s remain in less than a year — far less than a year, so she’s actually making an effort and getting an early start. Though she, Levi, Willow and Evan need a beginners guide, they filtered through so easily throughout the summer. A Hybrid is more highly advanced than a natural human or witch/wizard, so it really was not hard.

The bell rung, which exposed a huge sigh across the classroom. The Professor set their homework, which Sorah didn’t bother paying attention too, and flew from the room. 

“Hey, Sorah?”

Levi tapped on her arm and Willow appeared on the other side of her. They were headed for the main hall, lunch of the day, then, finally, the weekend will endure. And a weekend of final term. 

Already, the grounds outside were frosted and the clouds were forming in a group to start spitting snow. Why so early in the year, no one could know. But nevertheless, Sorah was excited for the snow, wanting to take Nyla, Wanta and Vegas our to the Forbidden Forest. 

“Yeah?” Sorah looked at Levi knowingly, waiting for her to go on. Willow was carefully listening in. 

“Unlike me, but I actually won’t be here during half-term,” she said almost apologetically. There was no need for it, but she was implying an apology. “Trouble at home. Both Evan and I are going. I just wanted to let you know.” 

Sorah nodded, understanding in a way. She didn’t want to push the fact that Levi was having trouble at home. Last time she checked, her family were fine. But it could be other relatives. Again, Sorah didn’t want to push. It’s the letters she will make conversation with towards Levi, to see how everyone is. 

“I’m sure Sorah will be fine,” said Willow, “I can look after her.”

“Sure you can,” mumbled Sorah, smiling at Willow form beside her. “Don’t think you’ve noticed; I can take care of myself.”

“Taking care of animals, mate,” corrected Willow. “I know what you’re like.”

They made it to the Great Hall and sat down together by Dakota. Willow sat next to the boy, despite never really being introduced. Willow did, and Dakota happily complied on answering back about his name. 

Mostly, they are in silence. And it wasn’t long before they had to depart again. Only this time, their last classes of the day didn’t involve being with one another. 

They all went towards their classes. Levi went towards Muggle Studies and Willow and Sorah went towards Art Class.

Dakota followed after the two until he went towards Potions. Willow let her hand linger in hair for a little ruffle, and he flinched back from the sudden contact. She felt a little guilty for startling him and gave him a kind smile. He returned it, but was more of a grimaced than a toothy grin like a child should. 

The days went on virtually the same: wake up, have breakfast, go to class, lunch, class, common room, dinner, common room, sleep. It was a routine Sorah was mostly happy with; it was quiet and she got to spend a couple of hours a day with her animals. 

Then half-term rolled about. Sorah spent her last hours with Levi before bidding her and Evan goodbye. Cody left, telling them of this, despite not speaking that much as of late. This left Willow, Sorah, Dakota, Hunter and Brook left. 

The lessons that left them blank was with Professor Umbridge. She had announced the Inquisitorial Squad was starting up for new places. The she-Hybrid had only heard of it from Draco, and upon realising the Professor was only excepting those who supported the Ministry's choices, she declined Draco's offer to join.

"It's your loss," he said. Sorah sent a half-hearted glare his way. "What is it?"

"The Ministry's wrong, Draco," she had said to him. 

She would never let him know of her power to control and absently read minds. Draco knows for a fact Harry isn't lying about the return of You-Know-Who. Although she cannot dig deeper into his mind, Draco knows something she doesn't. Manipulating him was not a way to go. The relationship between the two is completely and utterly ambiguous, a choice not made by the both of them. They need to work on it. Both are not telling each-other secrets, and both need to own up. Sorah is not about to tell him any of her's.

"You _know_ the Ministry is wrong," she said quietly. He caught it, by the fear that slashed passed his silver eyes. Sorah only left with a small, sad smile before leaving him at the Astronomy Tower. 

They needn't avoid each-other, as that conversation only went down on Friday before everyone left.

Now, the day breaches Saturday, and Sorah is greeted by Willow at the Hufflepuff table. Joined by Dakota, Hunter and Brook. Sorah sat down with the nod of her head, grabbing a bowl of cereal. She caught Draco's eye from the other side of the hall before Hunter snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Important meeting," said Hunter, "by Hermione Granger herself."

"You got that too?" said Willow. She didn't have any food in front of her, her arms crossed on the wooden table. Frowning, Sorah stole a piece of toast from Brook's plate (since the boy had four pieces) and handed it to tiger-Hybrid. At first she paid not mind until Hunter gestured to the bit of bread. Then she gladly accepted, missing the beat of a kick aimed at Sorah from Brook. 

"You get the message, Sorah?" Willow turned to her, swallowing her breakfast. Her Irish accent was thick and deep this moring, like she had been screaming all night.

Brook caught onto the act. "You had your throat full of dick last night?"

"Mate!" Willow chocked on her toast and Dakota raised his eyebrows at the immature teen. 

"Seriously?" The youngest shuddered, burying himself back into his book. 

"I've just got a cold — strep throat."

Brook cringed. "Don't come near me."

"Never in my immortal life would I even breath in the same direction as you."

"Guys!" Hunter snapped suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. Sorah put her hand up to imply to Hunter to calm down. He only gave her a dirty look before continuing. "This is ss-serious. V-What could it be about?"

Brook shrugged boredly. "Fun fact: I wasn't invited."

"Neither was I," spoke Dakota. 

"Okay, but you're in first year."

"Second year," corrected Dakota. Then muttered, "Asshole."

Willow gave him a disapproving look. "None of that language."

Dakota rolled his eyes. "Sorry, mother."

"You got that right."

Hunter face-planted the table, clearly in a mass of frustration. Sorah decided to dive straight into the wagon. 

"Care to us vhat is bothering you, dearest bruder?" 

If look could kill, Sorah would be lying on the ground with her feet sticking up in the air. Hunter was clearly not in the mood to mess around today — then again, when is he ever? They all shut their mouths at his killer-like glares and he relaxed more into himself.

"Well, d-despite you not getting, uh, getting an invitation, care to join?" He eyed Sorah in a mocking tone. It didn't bother her in the slightest, so she just nodded at his offer. "I am considering n-not bringing you."

"You wound me," said Sorah.

Hunter ignored this. He went on to explain how Hermione Granger had invited several people of the years to come to mett them at a small pub in Hogsmeade. It popped up randomly at the weekend, and Hunter wasn't about to miss a meeting he never normally gets invited to.

"Are you to go, then?" said Dakota.

"Of course," returned Willow. "Why shouldn't we? Granger obviously trust us enough to know of our sorts." She turned to look at Sorah, a smile rising on her face. "C'mon, Sunshine, you're a Prefect. Surely Granger will love to have you round."

Sorah shrugged, biting at her nails uncomfortably. "I suppose. I'll ask Ernie."

"Ernie?" There was a short pause between Hunter taking a long look at his sister before looking around the hall, then back at the table. "Who the hell is Ernie?"

"Alright, mate, chill-out." Brook's arm curled around Hunter's shoulders, bringing him in for a side-hug. "Your baby sister is just growing up."

"Little sister by one year," said Dakota. All looked at him, trying to bring up the fact of how he knew that information. He shrugged, going back to his book. 

Hunter pursed his lips, taking a small glance towards a perplexed Willow towards Sorah again. "Ss-Seriously? Who is he?"

"Just a Hufflepuff Prefect?" It came out as more of a question, mainly because she couldn't work with the disguise Hunter had put up at this very moment. "Is ... Is tha' okay?"

They spent the rest of their breakfast ignoring the unanswered question. The they separated ways, ready to meet to go to Hogsmeade. Dakota followed beside Sorah. She noticed a couple of Ravenclaw’s sneered at the tiny boy, even a few older Gryffindor's trying to ruffle him up.

It's not a case of being bullied, he had once explained to Sorah. He just seems to always attract the wrong kind of attention. Nevertheless, she found herself pulling closer to him until she gripped tightly at his hand — a hand too bony and small for a second year. She swore even she was never this tiny. 

"Thanks," the boy muttered as soon as they neared the Hufflepuff common room. He had to look up at her, his stature too short to even face-out in a crowd. Not that he seemed the type to want to do such a thing. "You enjoy your trip to Hogsmeade." At Sorah's confused face, he continued, "Only third years and above are allowed. I'll be able to go next year."

Sorah understood and left the boy to go the other way towards his own common room. She felt bad leaving him, despite not being in the same house, but there was nothing she could do. She let her mind wander to the clothes he was wearing; for what she could remember was how tattered and unwashed they look. She was by no means accusing him of not washing his clothes, because by his neatly combed her and perfect stance, he seemed to be a very elegant and wishful boy. However, before he even starting to wash the clothes he wore, they very obviously had not seen the means of soap before he came to Hogwarts, and Sorah's whole frame shook at the thought.

Could he bring her concerns to someone? Maybe. Can she most likely suspect what was going on at home? Probably. But her biggest regret is that she knows its none of her business. If Dakota wants to snitch, then let him. 

She invited her animals along. Vegas refused to open his eyes. Wanta and Nyla gladly joined. Having animals by her side always cheered her up the most.

When she met up with the others, they went on their way. Towards the little village did she notice a crowd had formed between many students. Upon seeing the Weasley Twins, and they seeing them, they invited their little group over. 

"Get the invite?" said Brook to the twins. 

"Yes," they synced, their tones suggesting that the question was incredibly obvious. 

"Where are we going?" questioned Nyla from Sorah's shoulder. Wanta barked by her feet and a couple of giggly girls stopped their gossiping to coo at the fluffy dog. Sorah smiled back at them before clicking her fingers for Wanta to not become distracted. "Is it a meeting of some sort?"

Sorah nodded, smiling a little. "The case is quite serious. Hermione Granger is running it."

"Something tells me you were not invited, young missy." Nyla's wet, cold nose nuzzled at her ear and she had to refrain from yelping quietly. She settled for a giggle. She needn't reply to his retort. He knew very well that she was somewhat welcomed into this odd group of witches and wizards. 

They eventually made it to Hogsmeade, entering a lonesome pub that stood drunk on the snows ledge. Wanta barked and Sorah had to bend down and pick the excited pup up. At first, he struggled helplessly, before licking at her cheek and settling down in her grip. He snuggled against her neck, blue eyes looking over her shoulder. There were a few more coo's from behind her. 

As they entered, a thick layer of dust flew from the unused work tops. They all piled in, trying to squeeze through the doors at once. The man looked flabbergasted at seeing so many people enter his abandoned pub. Then, his face turned downwards into an annoyed frown. 

"Hi." One of the twins said easily, reaching the counter. He looked over everyone, muttering under his breath as his blue eyes scanning between the students. "Could we have ... 29 Butterbeers, please?"

The man glared at him before throwing down whatever he was doing in a strop, ready to make the drinks for the rowdy crowd of teens.

Most in Sorah's way were much taller than her, so she had to strain on the tips of her feet to see. The same foes for Willow, the girl almost clumsily tripping over someones feet in the process. 

"Cheers," said the twin, moving further into the pub. He started handing each Butterbeer out, the drinks being passed down. Sorah took one and before Wanta could even think of taking a slobbery lick at the drink, she handed it back. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these..."

Students around them started digging through their pockets whilst still trying to pass Butterbeers back. The whole fiasco was a huge mess and most struggled to finally sit down and gather around. Sorah and Willow were unfortunate enough to be left standing near the back. With great difficultly, Sorah managed to take a peak of the students in front of everyone: Harry, Ron and Hermione. This meeting was something along the lines of Harry Potter wanting to talk, so perhaps this was him talking of that evening of—

Hermione cleared her throat. "Er ... Well — er — hi."

Sorah's attention focused on Hermione, though her eyes darted back and forth between her and Harry. She adjusted the grip she had on Wanta who was thankfully settled down.

"Well ... erm ... well, you know why you're here. Erm ... well, Harry here had the idea — I mean I had the idea — that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts — and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish Umbridge is doing with us—" (her tone suddenly became confident and strong) "—because nobody could call that Defence Against the Dark Arts—" ("Here, here," said a boy from Ravenclaw and Hermione looked heartened) "—Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looking over at Harry, before moving on.

"And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells—"

"You want to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L too, though, I bet?"

"Of course I do," Hermione said at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defence because ... because..." she took great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

A girl shrieked, the sound of glass smashing onto the floor. An old yelp and a couple of whispers followed after. Nyla sniffed suspiciously at this whilst Wanta twitched in her arms from the sudden reaction. Sorah and Willow cast a glance at each-other. They both believed Harry, but they didn't expect it to be said so broadly in front of many who assumed Harry was telling blatant lies. Everyone's gaze fell onto Harry.

"Well ... that's the plan, anyway," said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to—"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" Zacharias Smith said loudly. 

"Well, Dumbledore believes—" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_ ," Zacharias said, nodding towards Harry.

"Who are _you?_ " said Ron, rather rudely. 

"Zacharias Smith, and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-who's back."

"Look," said Hermione sharply, "that's not really what this meeting is supposed to be about—"

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry.

It seems, probably to Harry, that most of them are there just to hear the whole story behind what really happened last year at the Quadwizard Tournament. 

Sorah just wanted her fellow Hufflepuff to shut his mouth before he got anyone too upset. Wasn't Cedric's girlfriend Cho Chang in this room?

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" Harry stood, looking Zaharias straight in the eye. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, then you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Silence. Then Zacharias opened his big mouth again to fill in the gap.

He said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory was killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us any details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory was murdered, I think we'd all like to know—"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," interrupted Harry. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory. So if that is what you're here for you might as well clear out."

No one said or moved to anything. Wanta started to whine at the silence, not preferring the tense atmosphere at all. Finally, Hermione broke the tension by talking some more,

"So ... So like I was saying ... if you want to learn some defence, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going—"

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus?" a said, clearing the distress on Hermione's face. Sorah recognised it as Susan from her room.

There was a murmur among the students.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er — you don't know Madam Bones, do you?"

Susan smiled. "She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So — is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Blimey, Harry!" The Weasley's twins friend, Lee Jordan, said in fascination. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred Weasley, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry.

"And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword from Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That was what one of the portraits on the wall told me last year..."

"Er — yeah, I did, yeah..."

Some kid whistled and others exclaimed in greatness. Hunter had that look on his face that told Sorah he knew of this. And he looked back at Sorah guiltily, ashaed of not telling her. Sorah didn't mind at all; it was exciting hearing all about it now. 

"And in our first-year," said Neville Longbottom to the group at large, "he saved that Philological Stone—"

"Philosopher's," hissed Hermione.

"Yes, that — from You-Know-Who."

"And not to mention," Cho started, eyes catching Harry, "all the tasks he had to get through in the Qaudwizard Tournament last year — getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things..."

Sorah noticed the way both Cho and Harry looked at each other. The murmur around the room was enough to diminish the feeling of disappointment. She never should have thought too much into it anyways...

"Look," Harry started and everyone fell silent at once. "I ... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but ... I had a lot of help with all that stuff..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying."

"Yeah, well—" Harry was at loss for words. Sorah wanted to so desperately crawl into his mind and ease him of his worries.

"And nobody helped you with those Dementors this summer," said Susan.

"No," said Harry, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make—"

"Are you trying to weasel your way out from showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias.

Ron had enough, standing up beside Harry and speaking loudly. "Here's an idea, why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it."

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like for us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling out a long lethal-looking metal instrument from his bag threateningly.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this."

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on ... the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a jumble of agreement. Zacharian folded his arms, ready to sulk, but did not say anything else. 

"Right. Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week—"

A girl started something about Quidditch practise, followed by Zacharian, whether or not it would clash. Hermione sighed, contemplating what to say. 

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," she said, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters—"

"Well said!" barked Ernie. "Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!" He goes on t say why he thinks the Ministry had hired such a useless teacher such as Umbridge and how they are indenial about the return of Lord Voldemort. 

Hermione plays with these thoughts, saying that she believes they hired Umbridge to set out a Private Army, thinking Dumbledore will mobilise them against the Ministry.

Luna perked up at this. "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has his own private army."

"What?" stunned Harry. Even Sorah had to backtrack from what she had just said. 

"Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths."

"No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione.

"Yes, he has," said Luna, completely unfazed.

Neville asked what a Heliopath was and Luna explains they are spirits of fire, a jabbing reminder of Levi back at home. Sorah felt her heart tug at this. She would have to write a letter and tell her what is going on. 

"They don't exist, Neville," Hermione said tartly.

"Oh, yes they do," Luna bit back angrily.

An argument split out until Ginny Weasley coughed loudly, gaining everyone's attention. 

"Once a week sounds cool," Lee suggests when another tense silence arose. 

Wanta was now getting restless, whining and scuffling. Nyla had since fallen asleep.

"Where are we going to meet?" said Brook.

"Library?"

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Harry.

"Maybe an unused classroom?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practising for Quadwizard."

Hermione sighed again, a little impatient. "We'll find somewhere. We should all write our names down — list of students who are here so we know who is going to turn up. But I also think that we all not ought to shout out about what we are doing. So if you sign, you agree not to tell Umbridge or anyone else on what we are doing."

Some were hesitant on signing. Sorah was right behind Ernie when he suddenly burst out with, "We're Prefects!" He pointed between him, Hermione and Ron. "And if this list were to get out—" Hermione cut him off, assuring him it will be fine, that he was the one who was up for the challenge.

Finally, everyone signed and left.

Wanta woke up again in a hurry, unlike Nyla, and set off in front of them.

It had been a long while.

"So..." started Brook "Who's up for another Butterbeer?" 


	13. ✿Only a Fool Would be so Heartless✿

After half-term, signs and all sorts were printed everywhere. Professor Umbridge had managed to claim the trust of Filch, a dirty, old man ~~with an incredibly adorable cat~~ and he had listened to her orders in the pathetic rules she has decided to scrounge out from the Ministry. For everywhere Sorah walks, a sign is pointed above her head and said through the stupid speakers wherever a student walks. 

However, that wasn't all that was distracting Sorah. 

Levi has become more distant and withdrawn. Her abnormal behaviour — it is becoming not only noticeable from someone as observant as Sorah, but from someone as oblivious as Brook. 

"You should talk to her," Brook had whispered to her during one lunch time.

She had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table because the Leave Me Alone vibes that were boarding from Levi was just not welcoming. From what she could see, even Dakota had moved over to give her space. 

"Evan's not the same," said Hunter. He cast a glance a glance to the twin, who was chatting to someone. Both have come back opposing each-other. Sorah has seen Evan try and comfort Levi somewhat, but the she-Hybrid is just not cooperating. 

Sorah is Levi's best friend since first year. And knowing that the Hybrid won't even look at Sorah broke her heart: the feeling of not being able to help was even pulling Sorah down with Levi. It's not something to behold when dealing with the difficult studies of O.W.L.s. 

It turns out, Sorah didn't have to wait long for the moment happen.

It was late, a Patrol night for just Ernie. So, in reality, Levi should either be here or asleep. But she's neither.

Sorah was sitting by the fireplace, Wanta settled on her lap, sleeping soundly. Her Charms homework and notes hovered as to not distract Wanta, wand in one hand and quill in other to practise a few silent spells and write down her improvements and what they are for. This was a time most were in bed, only a couple of Hufflepuff's up and reading or chatting quietly.

Aarohah must have become fed up with her lazing around. 

**_There is something I wanna show you._ **

Sorah nearly dropped her wand which was waving darts in the air aimlessly. 

She decided to ignore her. Besides, she hasn't heard from the girl in the better part of a good two weeks. 

**_You make it seem like I am all in your head._ **

"Technically you are," whispered Sorah.

_**I take offence to that.** _

"You do with everything." She had to keep her voice on the low, not wanting to look like an absolute lunatic in front of others. 

_**Seriously. It involves Levi.** _

Sorah put down her wand, preferably stuffing it into the pocket of her hoodie. Just the mention of her friends name brought all of the attention aware to her that her friend has been around the loop lately. The girl told Sorah she would be back later, more rather when Sorah is asleep. And Sorah, like an idiot, said it was okay. She was up to soemthing, and sometimes she wished she didn't have to constantly rely on Aarohah to pick up on these things for her. 

_**I can take you to her.** _

Sorah was already placing Wanta down on the sofa, trying not to jostle him too much. He's grown a bit since she first got him, but still small enough to comfortably fit in her lap and cuddle within her arms. He whimpered at the loss of her and looked up, his big, blue eyes wanting to cry out for her. She placed down the rest of her stuff, noting mentally to put it back later and picked up Wanta again. She had no idea where Levi was, but she had a slight feeling her friend was out of any common room, perhaps even outside, which meant the chill of autumn will reach Sorah's brittle bones; Wanta's soft fur was a way of keeping warm. 

A light appeared in the corner of her eyes, and she flinched, hoping no one noticed; they didn't, unaware of the Hybrid even standing up. 

_**C'mon, you want me to show you what your good old friend is up to, you gotta follow me.** _

With a soft sigh, Sorah followed after the light. The light, Sorah knew, represents the way of Aarohah's spirit, a rare form Aarohah can show every once in a while. 

She followed her out into the corridor and found her going up the moving stairs of Hogwarts. Mostly, the castle was plunged into darkness. And even though she's a Prefect, allowed to patrol the hallways, she still keeps a careful eye out just in case Ernie or someone else came strolling down the damn hall's at night to scare the crap out of her. 

Wanta didn't so much as whine in her grip, and instead started to doze off to sleep again. 

Despite Aarohah's light being their to accompany Sorah on this tiny trek, nothing beats the comfort and assurance of a trusty animal. Not to mention, the presence of an actual life-form. Though Sorah has gotten somewhat used to a pesky voice in the back of her mind telling her what to do, it still unnerves her to know that this girl literally came from an Asylum — a girl who had seemingly died many _many_ years ago, her skeleton nowhere to be found. 

Soon, they came onto the 5th floor. Sorah stopped short when the light halted as well. 

**_In there._ **

Sorah tilted her head, ears twitching in a way to show she was listening carefully. She couldn't hear anything. Maybe Aarohah was just messing with her? Because if she was, she has just made her come all the way up here for nothing. It will give Sorah a good excuse to not respond to the girl for a good while.

_**Look in there, Sorah-Bella. I promise you...** _

Sorah swallowed uneasily. Slowly, she took a few steps towards the abandoned classrooms door. Only now could she hear movement — she can hear quiet, soft voices on the other side of the door. She closed her eyes, breathing another lungful of air before trying to connect her mind to the life inside. 

Aarohah suddenly shoved at her shoulder; her phantom hand reached with her lines of skin and crept up the flow of her blood. It made her cock on her salvia that was building up at the back of her throat.

Levi's in there.

That gave Sorah the extra push. She ignored the ringing in her ears since for whatever reason, her mind-power was out of control, and gradually opened the door. 

It didn't creak once, the magic occupying the glorious funds of the doors around the castle. 

Inside, light from the warmth of candles shined brightly. Two figures sat at a table together. They were hunched over slightly, smiling, talking, giggling quietly. Soft, pale hands were grasped from under the table and one, specifically familiar, with long, wavy blonde hair, leaned over and pressed her lips to the others cheek. 

The two girls were familiar, and it made Sorah's blood run cold. Not with fear, not with shock, not even with anger. 

There, Levi sat with Luna Lovegood. From the affectionate giggles and happy compliments f studying together, it wouldn't take a genius to see what was going on here...

 ** _See what I mean?_** hissed Aarohah.

"It's fine," mumbled Sorah. If anything, she was just genuinely upset that ... that Levi hadn't told her. That she didn't trust Sorah enough to tell her. 

**_What do you mean fine? It's disgusting, terrible. Dikes are the reason for—_ **

"For what?" growled Sorah. "There's o good reason." She stopped short when her voice became higher with each-word. "I'm just sad she didn't tell me—"

 _ **No**_ , snapped Aarohah. 

The wind that was surely Aarohah flew past her, the presence making it seem the dead-girl was now standing in front of her. She probably was. 

_**Look at them Sorah-Bella!** _

She did. They looked fine ... they looked ... sweet together. And it made Sorah smile.

_**Stop, Sorah-Bella, can you not see? She didn't tell you! She doesn't trust you!** _

"She was just scared..." Sorah tried to reason.

She doesn't! Otherwise she would not have told you—

A small, graceful laugh left Levi's lips.

Sorah's heart broke. She felt like doubling over — she would if she were not holding a still asleep Wanta in her trembling arms. 

Levi has not laughed like that — so happily like that in months. Something Sorah has not been able to do ... Can she not make her happy?

**_You can't make her happy, Sorah-Bella. Do you understand me? There is no use in trying because of that there should mean disgrace to you. It's queer, it's disgusting, something the race should not be exposed to!_ **

Sorah swallowed, taking a step out from the classroom. In her arms, Wanta awoke and found the distress Sorah was giving off. Sorah buried her face by his fluffy, collared neck, stubbornly pushing back the tears. 

She felt Aarohah at her neck. She blew, making Sorah shiver and suppress a cry of frustration.

"Leave me alone," she whimpered. She started walking, her legs burning and heart racing. It would never outrun Aarohah, but all she wanted to do was sleep. And sleep. And just _sleep_.

Wanta kept on sniffling, wondering what was wrong.

But even as Sorah collapsed into bed, careful not to wake the others and Wanta escaping her grip to lick at the her cheeks, she refused to acknowledge a thing. She placed her hands over her ears, even when Vegas hooted a croaky hoot from sleep and landed on her pillow. His large beak nipped at her wolf-ears, begging for her to look up.

"Sorah?" Nyla tried. She couldn't hear him though. 

All she wanted to do was sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Sorah refused to look at Levi in the morning. he woke her up, but Sorah all but glared at her. 

On the way to breakfast, Levi tried catching up with her, but Sorah would have none of it.

Notwithstanding the fact that she had accepted the crush between Levi and Luna last night (though, they seemed to of gotten the crush past out of the way), today, she felt the sudden anger and disgust. It wasn't right for the same genders to be as one, was it? That is what she was told, anyway. By whom? She cannot remember. And the fact that Levi did not trust her just angered her more ... she doesn't believe she has been this enraged and disgusted at the same time in her life. 

In the Great Hall, she sat with Cody, who didn't talk to her, after realising the abnormal bad mood Sorah was in. 

It was lunchtime everything went down hill.

Just as soon as Sorah was finished and walking from the hall, Levi caught her arm. Sorah spun around. Nyla was sat on top of her shoulder, wanting to keep en eye on her just incase she did anything drastic. No one, apart from that night encounter with Cody and Cody's father, but one has ever seen Sorah like this. Even Hunter lingered behind Levi, not liking the tension between the two girls.

"Sorah?" said Levi, uncertainty in her voice.

 ** _Turn away, Sorah-Bella_** , taunted Aarohah. 

No. She needs to stay; she needs to hear Levi out.

"Sorah, what is wrong?" said Levi, small hands twisting and weaving in and out of each other. "Have I done something wrong? Because if I have, please tell me, and I'll make it better."

She's the one who should have been chucked into the Asylum, not me. 

Sorah shook her head. She has done something wrong, but Levi should work that out for herself. 

"Then what is it?"

They really shouldn't stand in the middle of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's tables. Because Willow and Evan joined by Hunter. Cody also happened to see the commotion and started to get up. 

"You should know..." said Sorah dangerously. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt her fists curl and tense. 

"No..." Levi went to hold her arm.

Sorah flinched back like she has just been slapped. "Don't _touch_ me."

Levi frowned. "Sorah, if you don't tell me what I have done—"

"Only one of us can make you happy here, Levi, so why don't you leave me alone?”

"Sorah?" Hunter stepped forwards, not liking the sound of how she said that. "What are you talking about—?"

"She likes girls."

Levi's eyes widened and a spread of fear caused the pale of her face to become as white as a sheet of paper.

"H-How—?"

Sorah let her glare wander. She ignored the protests from Nyla, telling her to just walk away and calm down. 

"Sorah, there is nothing wrong with—" started Willow.

Sorah scoffed out a little laugh. Hunter's brow creased at this.

"There's a lot wrong with it. It is disgusting; the whole thing is unnatural."

"Fucking hell, Stylan." Brook burst next to Levi. His face was angry. Sorah has never seen the boys anger be directed at her before. Hunter was then on the other side of Levi, as if protecting her. It made Sorah step back a bit. "You're not being serious?"

Sorah recoiled in revulsion. "It's sick. And the fact you didn't trust us enough to tell."

Hunter managed to hide the anger he was feeling with guilt. This was the same for Brook, Willow and Cody and Evan. 

"Maybe there was a reason we didn't tell you," spat Cody. 

"What?"

"I would have thought you knew, Sorah..." Levi mumbled sadly. "But—"

"You didn't tell me," said Sorah, venom laced within her words. "And that sucks. That really does."

"So do you think as me as disgusting then, Sorah?" Brook stood tall, his eyes unreadable and unbearable to look at. "Do you think it's wrong for me to like boys."

Sorah couldn't even control the distaste towards it. 

"Is our friendship going to be defunct just because I like all?" Willow stepped in. 

Cody remained quiet, but still had that rage filled look about her. 

"It's not wrong, Sorah," said Hunter.

"Do you know why?" Evan was finally apart of the line, all protecting Levi. "Because we're not living in the 50's and before that anymore."

"It's gross." Sorah couldn't help what came out; it just did.

"It's not," hissed Cody.

"Yes, it _is!_ "

Levi let out a dry sob and immediately, Evan was there. Sorah decided it best to ignore that. But the menacing look Evan shot at her was enough for her to take another step back. She glared at Levi, but was then her heart side-tracked at the sight of Levie’s filling with tears that would be uncontrollable to keep back. Her face softened. 

The students around them went a little quiet, curious to know what was going on. 

"I never knew you could be so heartless and uncaring," said Hunter. Him and Evan took Levi aside, Evan making sure to bump Sorah's shoulder in the process. 

They all then followed after her, Brook mimicking Evan's actions. But because the boy was much stronger and taller than Evan, it actually sent her normally-graceful stance to the floor. It was only then that she realised Nyla had jumped from her shoulder, running to climb upon Willow's own. 

Sorah stared after them, not yet processing what had just happened. The students went back to their chatter and Sorah found her eyes meeting ones with the Headmaster's. He shook his head, but his lips stayed in a thin line. 

She got up and dusted herself off. Then following herself form the hall. 

The feeling of that suddenly jabbed painfully at her heart in what she had done. All of the vexation and dismal feeling about Levi went away. Upon seeing that what Brook implied and how Hunter had reacted — how had she not seen? Both Hunter and Brook; Levi and Luna, maybe more of them. It all came crashing down. And now, as she entered her empty dorm room, ignoring the bell for lesson, did she not see her normal animal friends there. Did she see that she had been wrong, and she had no idea where any of that came from.

Only last night had she said it was okay. Only now did she know that everyone seemed to know of their secrets, no one letting her in on them. Did they know she was to react like that? Did Hunter tell them she had never brought up the subject of homosexuality? 

She never did go to class that day. 


	14. ✿The Education Complication✿

Sorah sat in Divination alone on a table. The one to snitch upon Sorah was surely Dakota, and now no one would look at her. Bar from a few, who just decided on sending glares her way. 

The annoying part was that she was not allowed to blame Aarohah. The girl in tact was ruthless and didn’t care for what she thought of others; she would never care for how Sorah feels. All Sorah cared about was the fact she had made her best friend cry. Not only that, she had upset all of them, including her brother. 

A subject that shouldn’t even be considered as being frightened of had come out, and Sorah has made them retreat more into the shadows by not accepting them.

But she does... She really does. 

“Please, it would be of use, Ms. Stylen, if you took down some notes during my reading,” said Professor Trelawney. 

Sorah blushes deeply, her heart racing as she took a grip on her quill and started listening in more. 

The only one not sending her glares as of now was Levi. Dear, sweet Levi didn’t seem at all angry at her. Most of the time she walked a phantom, but she seemed sad for Sorah. And the wolf-Hybrid detested that. Because she couldn’t control what Aarohah was saying, so she made her cry. 

It’s something Sorah will never be able to forgive herself for.

Nyla and Wanta won’t even look at her either. Being able to communicate with animals is one heck of a disaster. As for Vegas, she is not sure for where he is. He does spend most of his time in the Owlery, so maybe he hasn’t the knowledge of the outlet yet. 

By the time the bell rang, Sorah gathered her things and went on her way from the classroom.

On her way to Potions, she made sure to keep an eye out on everyone. Some of the Ravenclaw’s, she noticed as such, were trying to trip her up. But a twitch of her ear told her to look out and she managed to gracefully dodge them. 

It was when she made it near Potions that anything interesting happened. 

“Neville,  _no!_ ”

There was a big ruckus and students started to gather round. Sorah wasn’t at all interested until she found both Draco’s friends, Crabbe and Goyle, step in front of him and flex their arms to start a fight. She looked and found Harry and Ron trying to hold off Neville Longbottom. 

She avoided any movement and stood by the door of the classroom, the opposite side to where everyone else was lining up. 

If only Draco didn’t have a stupid reputation to uphold, otherwise she would saunter over to the blonde. But he was with his friends. More importantly, in front of the Golden Trio at that. Of anyone saw a Hufflepuff Hybrid next to the Prince of Slytherin himself, it would not go down well at all. 

The dungeon door burst open. Professor Snape appeared there. His black eyes spent up the point of the line of Gryffindor’s to find Harry and Ron wrestling Neville back against Draco. 

“Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?” Snape said in his cold, sneering voice. “Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you.”

They all scuffled in. 

Sorah was stuck at a table with Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Lavender Brown. As she had nowhere else to sit, not by the corner at the window where Levi, Evan and Willow are sitting now, the three seemed to of took pity on her, Lavender offering her a seat.

It wasn’t as if the whole of the year was against her. Because not many knew. People were only picking on her because she was suddenly alone, and it was a huge advantage. If anyone were alone, they would most likely be picked on. It just happens. So she is not at all bothered and just does not care. 

She pulled out her copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. The entire of the class seemed to be whispering on what Neville had just done, but as soon as Snape slammed the dungeon door with a loud bang, they all immediately fell silent. 

“You will notice,” said Snape, in a low, challenging voice, “that we have a guest with us today.”

He gestured to the back of the room and most turns to find Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee. 

“We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; if correctly made, they should have matured well over the weekend — instructions —“ he waved his wand “— on the board. Carry on.”

Professor Umbridge spent the first half of the lesson making notes on her clipboard. Never once did she say a word to either Snape or any of the students. Rather, she watched with a small smile on her face, blue eyes bulging and nodding or tugging occasionally. Sorah was quite interested in what sort of questions she would ask Snape. She wouldn’t say he was her favourite teacher, but he tolerated her as much as she did him. So if she were to be mean on his defence, then Sorah could not help but feel quite bad. 

“Hey, Stylan?” said Michael Corner.

She looked up, quill still in hand as she wrote down the mistakes and pros of what she was currently doing. For someone bad at Potions and with constantly copying off of Levi, she thought she was doing rather well. 

“What comes after ...” he trailed off, leaning down over his instruction book.

Sorah looked over. “Oh,” she said, “I believe...” she looked back at her instructions and then the board. “Powdered Griffin Claw.”

“Thanks,” he said. 

She watched from the corner of her eye as Umbridge spoke to Snape.

“Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level,” she said briskly to Snape’s back. “Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that were removed from the syllables.”

Snape straightened slightly and turned to look at her.

“Now ... how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?” she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard. 

“Fourteen years,” Snape replied. His expression was unfathomable. Sorah looked up, but strained her ears, continuing to take down notes and add to her potion. 

“You applies first for Defence Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?”

“Yes...”

“But you were unsuccessful?”

“Obviously.”

“And have you applied regularly for Defence Against the Dark Arts posy sinve you first joined the school, I believe?”

“Yes.”

Sorah looked over, finding the frown and sneer on Snape’s face being restrained. He looked very angry. 

“Do you have any idea why Dumbledore consistently refused to appoint you?” asked Umbridge.

“I suggest you ask him,” Snape said jerkily. 

“Oh, I shall,” Umbridge said sweetly.

“I suppose this is relevant?” Snape’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Oh yes,” said Umbridge, scribbling down on her clipboard, “yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers’ — er — backgrounds.”

She turned away and went over to Draco’s table, looking at Pansy Parkinson, starting to question her on Snape’s performance in lessons and the actual lesson itself. 

Before long, Sorah and Lavender managed to finish the rest of their potion. She did have a lot of help from Terry Boot, but other than that, she just felt pride from beating two Ravenclaw’s. Then again, the two were taking more time and were careful with what they did and picked. 

Snape approved solemnly at their efforts. 

After lesson, just as Sorah was stepping outside, another form of ruckus started; this time, involving her. 

Someone from behind tripped at her feet, causing her to fall. Luckily for her, from her natural wolf reflexes, she managed not to completely face plant the ground. However, when thrusting her arms out to break the fall, she landing strangely on her right wrist and nearly — very nearly — yelped in pain at the tear that followed after. 

There was laughter as students passed her very easily without even bothering to help her up. Not that she needed it. Easily, ignoring the pain in her wrist, she let herself up and blushed from embarrassment. Levi, Willow and Evan brushed past her. They didn’t join in with the laughter, but Sorah doesn’t know what hurts more; the fact that they literally do not want to talk to her, or that they didn’t at least check if she was okay.

It only hurt her because one time when her and Levi had a falling out back in Hybithia, and when Hazel had throughly cornered the red-head and had taunted her, Sorah pushed the bully away and checked to see if Levi was okay. She was, she said. And they still ignored each-other afterwards. 

But that’s not the point. 

Sorah can look after herself. Levi is a little more sensitive and needs more of that pure attention. So, if anything, Sorah definitely deserved that. And she deserves more to come.

“Oh dear, are you okay, sweetie?” 

Umbridge came up to her with a mock pout. 

“Is there something wrong with your wrist?” 

Sorah was busy holding her wrist, rubbing it to sooth down the wrecked muscles. She swallowed, letting it go. 

“I-I’ll just go to, um, the Hospital Wing.”

“Keep your tongue in, dear,” said Umbridge. “And don’t be so silly.” She took Sorah’s wrist into her hand, twisting it slightly. Sorah fought back a wince of discomfort. “There is no need for a half-breed to tend an injury as minor as this.”

Sorah didn’t bother going to lunch. She instead sat in the library and completed her Transfiguration homework, a subject she enjoyed despite the difficulty in it. 

As she did this, a shadow loomed over her. She didn’t need to look up at who it was, because really, it wasn’t anyone at all.

**_What’s the matter, dear Sorah-Bella?_ **

She concentrated on the work at hand. Her wrist pleaded to put the quill down, but stubbornly she insisted the pain of her wrist would soon go away. Besides, it wasn’t as if she hit it hard; it was a full ache, as if she had pulled a muscle. She convinced herself she did, so stayed where she was. 

**_Oh, not talking to me, are you?_ **

A lump formed in her throat and tears threatened to make an escape. 

**_Do tell me what is wrong. I can help you._ **

She closed her Transfiguration book and moved her arms to cross over it, burying her face there. She was thankful no one else was around this part of the library. They were all upfront instead of at the back, hidden behind all of the book shelves. 

Never was she a loud crier, but the tears continued coming. 

**_This is all your fault._ **

“I know...” Sorah said quietly, miserably. 

**_Well, that was easy._ **

There was no need for her to cry. She packed up her things, roughly wiped at her face and went on her way. It was unnerving at the fact she could feel the presence of Aarohah from behind her. The taunting was becoming a delirious state in her mind and she focused on getting to her next class. 

“Hey, Sorah-Bella?”

She froze and then turned, again wiping her eyes and moving her growing fringe from her face.

Draco came up to her, a smile playing on his lips. Then he frowned, a look that Sorah always saw on him other than that smirk. 

She again wiped at her eyes and smiled up at him, having to statin her head. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, swallowing down her croaky voice.

**_Ohh! Is this The Draco Malfoy that you dream of?_ **

No, she doesn’t actually dream of him. Which is why Sorah was left confused at that, but didn’t show it. 

“Slytherin Quidditch practise today,” said Draco. “You’re welcome to come.” 

Sorah didn’t answer for a paused moment. Their footsteps echoed around the hallway, the bell still waiting to go for the next lesson after lunch. 

“Why...?” she finally queried with interest. “I thought the Slytherins hated Mongrels.” It was said with bittersweetness. She couldn’t help the way she was feeling at the moment. Everything is wrong. 

“Not all,” he said, “Hybrids are incredibly powerful creatures. I don’t think they would want to hate one.”

_**Then why does his father?** _

Aarohah needn’t to ask Draco that; Sorah already knew of the answer. Pure-Bloods that go back for generations once had Hybrids locked under their domain, so of course they weren’t as superior as they seem to be becoming now. And now suddenly, everyone is becoming friends with Hybrids because of heir advanced abilities? 

As long as it helps her to be liked, the idea of spending the afternoon with the Slytherins didn’t sound like such a bad idea. 

“Just meet at the Quidditch field.”

After the last class, Sorah escaped quickly before anything else could occur. She stopped on her way towards the Owlery, to find that Vegas was still there, and seemed as if he had just returned. He flew down to meet Sorah and she was happy enough to stretch out her arm and land. 

His wings flapped and he let Sorah undo the letter. He hooted, climbing onto her shoulder. She put the letter into her bag and allowed for the owl to settle himself. 

On the way to the Quidditch field, she pulled the letter out again and Vegas hooted with halt, digging his claws into her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Vegas,” she said soothingly before opening it up, not bothering to check the handwriting at front. Vegas kept on trying to peck and nip at her. She shook him off and he hooted at her angrily. However, he still followed after her, as if keeping an eye on her.

On the parchment, ripped, brown like tea had stained the paper, was six, simple words.

 _At_ _the_ _bottom_ _on_ the _lake_.

The writing was fancy, like it had been written in old times. No label of a name stuck itself at the bottom, indicating no such person who would have reached that out to Sorah.

The meaning itself Sorah did not understand. At the bottom of the lake? Does that mean here? At Hogwarts? Sorah turned her head, just enough to see the distance and light ripple of The Black Lake. 

A hooting wasn’t enough to draw her away. Because what she heard was a whistling, and that was not the wind. It was distant as she looked towards the lake, her eyes squinted and the wind enough to blow her hair out of proportion. 

“Something’s in there Vegas...”

The owl gave a screech of anguish, flying down and started pulling at her wolf-ear. She followed along, that fazed by the sharp sting. Vegas flapped his wings in her face to get her to look away. 

She growled, but it past the point of it being threatening. She would never purposely try and frighten the animals against her own paws. 

As soon as she arrived at the Quidditch pitch, she found the Slytherin team there. They were all dressed in their Quidditch uniform, some flying around on their broomsticks and other sitting by, cheering them on, lecturing and talking. 

The sight of them must have disgusted Vegas, because on the lookout, he flew away with another screech, making sure to clip Sorah in the face with his wings.

Before she could even begin to look for Draco, a delighted, hyperactive yell caught her attention, and name.

“YO! SORAH!” 

A broom came charging towards her and she had enough time to easily duck before the got at hand went flying into the curtains of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Other looked over and Sorah couldn’t help but laughing, especially when a friendly face appeared; Eli Rustin came out flustered with messy hair and wild eyes. 

She ran over and gripped Sorah left hand in a high-five, which failed miserably, because both were quite obviously right-handed. 

“How’ve ya been?”

Sorah laughed again, and that was apparently enough of an answer for Eli because she swung her arm over the she-Hybrids shoulder and walked her over to the rest of the talking Slytherins.

“Guys! Look who showed up!”

Several glanced their way and Sorah automatically looked up at the flying brooms, her ears twitching in apprehension. 

“Hey, Stylan!” Draco pushes his way through his friends, his Quidditch uniform in tact and hair, for once, not perfectly combed back and from his eyes. It lay messy and unkempt from the wind. In his little anxious state, he pulled it back with his hand before gracefully making his way over. 

His friends looked over with fascination. Pansy Parkinson pinches her face in a tight scowl, but other than that, it didn’t seem as if she was unwelcome. 

“Any reason she’s here?” sneered Parkinson. 

“Many reasons, Pansy,” Eli said snidely. “This little Hybrid is the master of all flyers!”

At first Sorah wanted to question how on Earth Eli knee that. But with a quick glance at Draco and him smirking in triumph, she had a select few ideas how. 

“So, you’re good with a broom?” said Blaise Zabini. 

Sorah could only nod. She had her fingers in her mouth, her still-growing fangs biting the dead of her skin off. She was good with a broom, but she’s greater with her wings.

“It’s not the broom I’m talking about, Blaise,” said Eli, aiming a sharp hit to Sorah’s back, making her stumble a bit. 

“Then what are you talking about?” demanded Theodore Nott. “The problem with you, Rustin, is that you drag on for too long. You’re talk and no walk. Get on with it.” 

Eli scoffed, squeezing her place between her and Sorah. “Sorah’s a Hybrid. And even better, she’s a Hybrid with wings!”

“So ... you’re saying?” Parkinson continued in a drawl. 

Eli sighed. “I’m saying that she can be an easy distraction. What better way to practise more.” She turned to Sorah. “You up for that, kid?”

Sorah nodded, ignoring the fact that the girl had just labelled her as a kid. 

“Right!” Eli pushed her slightly. “Let’s get on up there.” She ran away from them, most likely looking to retrieve her broom. 

Next, Draco took her hand and led her to the field. The ones in the sky cams back down. Sweat hung off their heads and hair  windswept. 

“Aye!” said a rather large girl. She was puffing and panting as she came off of her broom, fighting the ponytail she had in. “We got a Mongrel on the team! A Hufflepuff at that!”  

Beside her, Draco shook his head. “Calm down, Millicent. This Mongrel can fly better than you ever can.” A light squeeze was followed by that, and Sorah allowed herself to be let go and walk forwards. 

Draco, Blaise, Eli, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle head up towards the field. 

“Alright, Stylan, now ‘a your time to show us what you’re made of,” said Draco. He looked over his shoulder, putting a thumbs up and yelling, “Alright, Pansy, release them!”

They all kicked off on their brooms and Sorah moved out of the way from a heavy Bludger. She looked up and found the Slytherins against the Slytherins. She supposed, very easily, that she was on Draco’s team. 

She closed her eyes, blocking out the sound around her and let the right of her arm stand out, for once in that day, not taking any mind to the sharp pain that stabbed at her wrist and let the familiar flow of white and light blue wisps weave their way through her fingers and throughout the rest of her stature. She felt the intimate stretch of her back bones, stretching wildly into wings and the feel of her hands turn into her paws and claws.

She didn’t have the time to stand before she was shooting off towards the air. She flapped her wings and swiftly wound her way around the Slytherin Quidditch players until she sat mildly at the side. 

She caught everyone looking at her in a sway of awe, eyes glistening against the faded sun and clouds.

“ _Fuck!_ that’s awesome!” said Eli. 

“Get your asses ready!” Pansy yelled from the ground.

They all stopped their obnoxious staring and began their readiness. 

Experimentation is always the key. During the summer, Sorah has been practising her types of poses in mid-air. She lay her paws flat mid-air and bent down, her straight lines almost as if she was just naturally one ground. On the second mark, her tail, white and signalled, lapped at the air and curled towards her back. 

“GO!”

The Quaffle is released, followed by the Golden Snitch and the Buldgers, which were for some odd reason already released, started up their action on full speed. 

Sorah dodged around everyone until she was on the other side of the pitch. She turned over upside down, her wings spread and glide down towards a Slytherin not on her side, nipped the Quaffle from her arms, kicked it up from her muzzle, rounded and smacked it with her tail. Eli reaches up on her broom, catching it and diving towards hoops. 

They scored. 

“WHOA!” Eli cheered, coming over and managing to high-five Sorah on her right paw.

Oh, even in wolf-form, it hurt like hell. She covered it with a yeet by grin, following the Slytherin down the pitch and circling around the Bludgers. 

“That was _sick!_ ” Eli shouted over the wind.

Sorah nodded in thanks and steered her way up again, managing to distract another girl from the opposing team. She came up next to Draco, higher in the sky and hugged out a breath of air, her lungs catching up with her. 

“Well,” started Draco, his eyes darting around, looking out for the Snitch. “Will admit — Merlin, Sorah-Bella, didn’t know you had that much beat in you.” 

Sorah let out a breathy laugh. She let her right paw fall limp, the blood pumping making it throb uncomfortably.

A Chaser from the other team was coming for their goal. Sorah shot after them, wings again spread wide to glide and caught the Quaffle, balancing it on her muzzle again. 

“Stylan! Pass!” Theodore said, waving one hand over. She carefully sided her flying, turning and she could feel the Quaffle slipping from her nose until she came close enough to nudge it into Theodore’s hand. He shot off to towards the hoops, easily scoring. 

For the rest of that time, they went back and forth. Sorah was a great fit for a team of Quidditch. Power of the game shone through and she managed to get the team on winning, within seconds, Draco letting out a yell of victory as his hand closed around the Golden Snitch.

Sorah gently let herself back down, shook her fur and remoulded back into her own skin. She shivered at the dropping temperature and whispered a simple warming charm just for the benefit of the doubt. 

Pansy strode up to her, one hand on her hip, a smirk of pure pride playing on her lips. “Who knew a Hufflepuff could play so well?” She placed a hand on Sorah’s shoulder — more rather, it was a friendly hit to the shoulder — until she retreated. 

Draco was laughing with Blaise, the taller of the two criticising Draco’s lack of movement and skills to catch the Snitch. It was all fun and games, with Draco flipping him off as he tried pushing his untamed her back over his face. To no avail, as it was coated with grime and sweat from the little rain and the amount of pushing each-other off of their brooms there were.

Eli told her to catch them later, and soon, metres behind the others, Draco and Sorah walked side-by-side. Both exhausted and damp and cold. 

It wasn’t until the Slytherin boy’s and girls went their separate ways to their showers that they stopped. 

Sorah felt as if she should for once say something first. So she did. 

“Hey,” she said softly and Draco looked up from where he was taking off the gloves he was wearing. “Um, thank you, for this; it was really fun.”

Draco grinned, a little laugh escaping him. “I should hope it was. I’m glad for that.” 

It was in this moment of time that Sorah got to fully appreciate the rarity sweet existing side of Draco. The wind and rain blanketed his blonde hair perfectly and his eyes — a much greater grey than her ones herself.

So, she leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him. 

When she leaned back, he looked shocked for a second before leaning in a placing his own kiss on her own lips. 

It was soft, sweet and short. The rain that bitterly pressed at their skin was the flaw that pulled them away. 

Finally, Sorah caressed his face and planted small kiss by the corner of his mouth.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked quietly.

Draco, a little perplexed, but also smitten, shook his head. “I wouldn’t want you to stop. But we don’t wanna catch a cold.”

Sorah laughed, pulling away. “I guess not.”


	15. ✿ Dumbledore’s Army ✿

Currently residing in the Charms classroom, Sorah places her wand beside Vegas, who, for the matter, would not stop talking. His feathers, for the whole of the afternoon, were dead-end on point and his eyes followed Sorah wherever she went. 

Due to Sorah’s lack of motivation in Charms class today, Professor Flitwick offered her a place to stay whilst she caught up. Luckily, she avoided any chit-chat with him. None of the teachers needed to know why she was practically friendless.

She picked up her quill and didn’t bother to examine the state her wrist was in. The skin was tender, a light, purple bruise had formed and the swelling around it caused it to be sensitive. If only she knew a simple healing spell.

Vegas nipped at her quill, taking it into his beak.

Sorah slid the parchment to him and to her amusement, he started scribbling onto the piece of lone paper. It isn’t as of it had anything important on there. The whole point of today’s lesson was to practise the silencing charm on a frog and a crow, something Sorah didn’t feel very fond of doing. She saw the glances from Levi at this, then she mumbled something to Willow. The girl nodded to whatever they said and that was about it.

“Screw it,” she muttered to herself and got up. She whistled at Vegas and he handed her the quill. She placed it in her rucksack as well as the half-done parchment and went along. She had no doubt of Vegas following her, and he did. He settled on her shoulder, feathers still on edge.

The sun was just beginning to slow it course beyond the horizon. As she was walking, Sorah stayed on path, eyes ahead and not looking anywhere else.

Among seeing the Forbidden Forest ahead, Vegas started hooting and nipping at her ears. But she wouldn’t listen. There was no point in it, because she needed to go in there, despite the fact it was starting to rain.

It seemed as if Vegas knew the she-Hybrid wasn’t up for listening and have her a slap of his feather to her face and flew off.

At the edge of the forest, she placed her bag down and made little to no effort to cover it. Then, she slipped back in her disguise, the paws feeling comforted by the damp ground and wings spread out like an eagles.

She padded off into the mouth of the forest, keeping an ear open for any hunters. The feeling of this was somewhat familiar, as if she has done this all before. But that must be impossible; she never has worried of any hunters when in her wolf-form, padding through the forest. The feeling just came rushing back to her like an old memory.

She wasn’t looking for anything in particular. She just needed a place to be herself, and not wallow in self-pity. It was her fault she drove her self into this dead-end in the first place.

Weaving her way in and out of these trees were an easy task. But who she saw in front of her was no one.

It was Luna Lovegood, Levi’s supposed new girlfriend. She was just standing there, letting the rain droplets catch in her long, blonde hair. She was looking up slightly, but Sorah didn’t know at what.

“Hello, Sorah-Bella.”

The girl didn’t even turn round. But her usual, dreamy like tone was enough to settle the Hybrid. Hesitantly, she came forth, her paws digging low into the squishy mud.

She stood beside her, not wanting to get her tail wet and dirty. The tension didn’t seem the least bit awkward, as Luna look down at her and smiled sweetly.

For once, Sorah felt as if she was to be the first one to talk; she should, because Luna is kind and she has a knack for not giving a damn of what people think of her. In a way, Sorah looks up to the younger one.

“Luna...” she started, licking at her lips, managing to catch her hydrated nose. She shivered, the rain now not feeling so beckoning. “I-I think I owe you, uh, an apology.” The girl remained silent, but moved her arm to stroke at something mid-air. “I’m really ... I really am sorry for vhat I said.” Her tongue caught in between her teeth and her eyes burned in shame.

“I didn’t mean what I s-said.” Her voice nearly broke. This time, she did place her tail on the ground.

The rain beat heavier and soaked her fur. Both girls were unfazed.

“I’m so sorry, Luna.”

The girl still remained silent. She fished her hand through the bag, Sorah watching intently. Her ears dipped in confusion when she produced a chunk of meat, and she threw it across the wet ground. In a blink, the meat was gone, and Sorah was stunned into silence.

“It’s okay,” crooned Luna. She once again aimed a smile towards Sorah. “I know you didn’t mean it. Some things just don’t go the way we planned. Some may lie to us inside of our minds, and the words we say may not be controlled.”

Sorah managed a small smile. Does Luna understand the facts she is saying?

“I’m grateful you apologised to me,” she continued. “But now it’s time to apologise to Levi.”

She was right. The words she spat were at Levi, and indirectly at Luna too. She now needed to face Levi, for the others were secondly insulted, and that was for after Levi. The red-head deserved that much, for she was a loyal and pure friend of Sorah’s that the wolf may have destroyed, if it is too late.

Although the ran would not stop, both girls remained.

Out of curiosity, Sorah asked, “What is it that is here?” Because the girl kept on reaching up and stroking the wind and feeding the invisible.

“They’re called Thestrals,” she explained. “They can only be seen by people who have seen death.”

Sorah lowered her ears. She didn’t want to ask Luna who she had seen die. She briefly wandered if all the Hogwarts students who had seen someone die; something that is immensely damaging to see. If they could see these creatures, Thestrals, then maybe it was to beautify what they had seen.

“They pull our carriages towards Hogwarts,” Luna continued breezily. “They’re rather gentle, you see. But even if the people who do see them, they tend to avoid them.”

“They’re different,” mumbled Sorah.

“Mm.” Luna nodded. She then looked at Sorah again. “Would you like to try? In your animal form, they wouldn’t be as scared of you. In fact, they’re not fazed by you being here.”

Sorah stood up again, flicking her tail to rid of the mud.

Luna took her left paw and gentle rose it. As Hybrids are bigger than their normal animal in this form, Sorah’s head easily came to meet Luna’s own, so it was simple for her to raise Sorah’s paw.

Before her, as she lay her paw flat, she felt to rough, scaly surface of a presence. She didn’t flinch. There was no need to. It was an animal after all, and even if she couldn’t see them, it was a friend of hers instantly.

The creature nudged her, pulling her paw upwards to meet the top of it head before it seemingly moved away.

“He likes you,” said Luna with a small smile.

They stayed there for quite a while. It wasn’t until Luna said they were all leaving that Sorah realised how soaked through both of them were.

They walked at a normal space back to the edge of the woods and Sorah instantly dove into her bag with her muzzle to take out her raincoat. In mindsight, she held it up for Luna.

“Oh, this is your coat—“ she started briskly.

Sorah placed it in her hands. “It’s okay.” Hybrids have great immune systems, is the part she left out. But she figured by the look on Luna’s face, the girl already worked that out.

She didn’t bother changing back into her Hybrid form as they ran their way back to the castle. Once inside, Sorah shook her self whilst Luna shivered slightly, a little grin on her face. She never seemed to stop looking content. It was something that made Sorah herself happy.

“I’ll see you soon, Sorah,” Luna said. She kept the coat around her, which Sorah did not mind.

Sorah nodded in thanks and watched as the Ravenclaw girl skipped along the halls, in the direction of Ravenclaw’s tower. She was leaving drops of rain along the floors and Sorah smiled in spite of herself.

If only she controlled herself more that day.

 

* * *

 

For the next couple of days, the rain showed no signs of stopping. Quidditch practise was persistently being cancelled and everyone sat with a dark cloud hanging over their heads.

Last night she met up with Luna to see the Thestrals again, who were out in the rain. She told Sorah of the news: everyone who came to the Hogs Head is to meet at the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy at eight o’clock. When Sorah gave her a questioning look, she only said that’s all she knew, and many were confused as to why they were going to be doing the Defence lesson in the middle of the hallways where Filch or Umbridge it the Inquisitor Squad could quite easily capture them.

So, as she made her way down the hall of the seventh floor, she couldn’t help but feel the prickle of nervousness sneak up on her. Everyone there is sure not to talk to her; it isn’t as if everyone even knew the full story. Dakota, she knew, snitched on her. But that doesn’t mean he even said of what had happened, because Levi wouldn’t want everyone to know her as liking girls. Dakota must have said something else of the sorts; oh, she insulted Levi.

She stood by the arriving place and before she could think of any confusion, a door appeared next to her, beckoning her to be called inside. As it wished, she opened it and stepped inside timidly.

Inside, the walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a large range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass. An odd combination to have, but Sorah fussed that this room was meant for where people through the junk that they no longer wanted nor needed.

Some students were already there, sitting on the cushions. Thankfully, no one noticed her presence as Hunter and Brook were already there with Dakota reading a book between them and Evan lying back casually whilst on his GameBoy. Cody was also there, next to him, looking over his shoulder and speaking quietly whilst he nodded.

She seated herself on not one of the cushions, deciding it wasn’t worth the trouble of sitting with everyone else, in the far back corner.

Soon, every cushion seemed to be occupied. Harry moved along to the door, producing a key and lock so it clicked satisfyingly with the tick of the clock. Then, he faced everyone as they all went quiet.

“Well,” he said, slightly nervous. “This is the place we’ve found for practise sessions, and you’ve - er - obviously found found it okay.”

“It’s fantastic!” said a Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang. Several people murmured in agreement.

“It’s bizarre,” said Fred Weasley. “We once hide from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then.”

“Hey, Harry, what’s this stuff?” asked Dean Thomas, who was quite far back just like Sorah. He was indicating to the Sneakoscope and Foe-Glass.

“Dark detectors,” said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. “Basically, they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don’t want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled.”

Sorah watched in his hand, her gaze held for a while before he moved it between his hands again.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er -“ He looked over st Hermione, who had her raised. “What Hermione?”

“I think we ought to elect a leader,” she clarified.

“Harry’s leader,” Cho said straight away. She looked at Hermione as if she were mad.

“Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly,” said Hermione, unperturbed. “It makes it formal and gives him authority. So — everyone, who thinks Harry should be our leader?”

Sorah our her hand up slightly, mimicking everyone else’s hands. Even Zacharias put his hand up, though very half-heartedly.

“Er - right, thanks,” mumbled Harry. “And — _what_ , Hermione?”

“I also think we ought to have a name,” she said with her hand still raised in the air. “It would promote a feeling of the team spirit and unity, don’t you think?”

“Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?” said a girl from Gryffindor.

“Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?” suggested Fred.

“I was thinking more of a name that didn’t tell everyone what we were up to,” said Hermione disapprovingly. “So we can refer to it safely outside of groups.”

“The Defence Association?” said Cho. “The DA for short, so nobody knows what we’re talking about?”

“Yeah, the DA’s good,” said Ginny Weasley. “Only lets make it stand for Dumbledore’s Army, because that’s the Ministry’s worse fear, isn’t it?”

A few appreciated murmurs and laughter rang in the room.

“All in favour of DA?” Hermione said bossily. She sat up on her knees and counted each hand up. “That’s a majority — motion passed!”

She pinned the place of parchment of all of their signatures on and then wrote across the top in large letters:

 

 **DUMBLEDORE’S** **ARMY**

 

“Right,” said Harry, as Hermione sat back down, “shall we get practising then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_ , you know, the disarming charm. I knows it’s pretty basic but I’ve found it’s really useful—“

“Oh, please!” Zacharias rolled his eyes and folded his arms as he was saying this. “I don’t think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?”

“I’ve used it against him,” said Harry bluntly. “It saved my life in June.”

The Hufflepuff opened his mouth rather stupidly as the rest resides in silence.

“But if you think it’s beneath you, you can leave,” continued Harry.

Zacharias did not move. Neither anyone else.

“Okay ... I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practise.”

Admittedly, no one wanted to pair up with Sorah, so she was rather surprised when Dakota trailed over to her. He had this expression on his face that was too unreadable for her to bare. He didn’t want to be with her quite obviously, but they had no choice in the matter. She tried not to look over at the others, wondering what they were thinking.

They stood a few feet away from each-other, neither saying a word, wands at the ready and waiting for Harty to continue with his instructions.

“Right,” said Harry over where he was with Neville, “on the count of three, then — one - two - three —“

There were numerous shouts of _Expelliarmus_ and wands of all sorts went flying everywhere. Sorah would have been too quick for Dakota, but her voice died on the end of her tongue just as she was about to flick her wand.

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

Dakota successfully managed to disarm Sorah, her wand flying from her hand. The boy looked smug, his brown eyes showing a ray of happiness before it disappeared again. Sorah started after her wand before retrieving it. Sorah’s wrist ached in protest, having held the wand so tightly and then having it flung from her hold.

 ** _A_** **_little_** _**boy**_ **_can_** **_disarm_** **_you?_** **_How_** _**pathetic**_ _**is**_ **_that?_** **_You_** **_don’t_** **_wanna_** **_hurt_** **_him_** _**do**_ **_you?_**

She tried again, but her arm lay dead as Dakota once again disarmed her with ease, taking advantage of the fact that she couldn’t move whenever it came to trying to use a spell. This time, Dakota went to retrieve her wand out of sympathy and that’s when Sorah realised what was going on. 

“Can you stop?” she said, annoyed.

 ** _I’m_** **_not_** **_doing_** **_anything_**.

“Yes, you are.”

Dakota came back and gave her the wand. She nodded in gratitude and was preparing for another. It looked as if she were hit with Petrificus Totalus every time she went to hit Dakota with Expelliarmus.

It wasn’t long until Dakota got five _Expelliarmus_ ’ in when a whistle from the other side of the room rung out. Everyone went silent and looked over to the source of noise, seeing Harry standing tall with whistle in his mouth.

“That wasn’t bad,” he said, “but there’s definite room for improvement. Let’s try again.” He aimed his gaze at Sorah for a second before nodding on, gesturing for everyone to continue.

Sorah twisted her wand in her hand as she aimed it at Dakota. The boy was a fair play, he waited patiently until she was to make a spell until he made the move himself.

“C’mon, Stylan,” muttered Dakota. He was at the ready, hands, Sorah observed, scarred and shaking, either with intensity or unfixable damage. “Hit me.”

Sorah ones to flourish her wand too hard would cause her own to fall from her hand and accidentally take someone’s eye out. With a swift flick and blocking the noise out from around and in her mind, she said, “ _Expelliarmus_!”

The wand didn’t fly out of his hand. It stayed put. She didn’t flourish her wand, so Sorah’s up to guess why it isn’t working.

“You gotta try harder, Stylan,” said Dakota hotly. “You’re too quiet. Lighten up a bit, you have nothing to be shy of.”

 ** _Little_** **_shit_**.

 _You’re_ _the_ _one_ _who’s_ _making_ _me_ _do_ _this_ , thought Sorah.

 ** _I’m_** **_not_** **_making_** **_you_** **_do_** **_it_** , **_Sorah_** - ** _Bella_**. _**You’re**_ **_just_** **_not_** **_in_** **_control_**.

“I am in control.” Sorah straightened up, her wand held tightly in her hand.

“You obviously aren’t,” said Dakota mockingly.

 ** _Yeah_** , _**Sorah**_ - ** _Bella_**! **_Teach_** **_him_** **_a_** **_lesson_**.

Sorah stared begrudgingly. Brown eyes danced between deciding on whether to look at her or at the wand she was now point at him. Bones that were too weak to uphold such a task at hand. Better that, a Slytherin — the only one — in the room to be tormented and abused. She couldn’t do it.

 ** _You_** **_know_** **_what_** **_they_** **_say_** **_about_** **_kids_** **_like_** **_him._**

Her voice was like the wind in her ear, and only then did Sorah realise that Aarohah was physically there, standing right beside her.

 ** _They_** **_get_** **_punished_** ,

Sorah’s eyes filtered to the scars on the boy’s hands.

 ** _And_** **_it_** **_hurts_** —

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

Dakota’s wand slashed from his grip, flipping through the air and landing in Sorah’s left hand. Dakota stood, an impressed look on his face before he gestured for his wand again. Sorah came up to him and handed his wand back.

“You need to step up a notch, Stylan,” he said, snatching his wand back.

“I will, Dakota,” Sorah said softly before returning back to her place.

Neither needed to say anything for the rest of it. Mostly spent seizing each-others wands, Dakota’s still elegantly easy and Sorah’s still powerful and tripping.

Soon, they heard the familiar whistle from Harry and _Expelliarmus_ stopped in all directions of the room, last couple of wands scattering to the floor.

“Well, that was pretty good,” said Harry, “but we’re overrun, better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?”

“Sooner!” said Dean Thomas eagerly. Many other nodded in agreement.

The girl from Gryffindor earlier spoke up, not having any of that. “The Quidditch season’s about to start, we need team practise too!”

“Let’s sat next Wednesday night, then,” Harry, “we can decide additional meetings, then. Come on, we’d better get going.”

They travelled out in pairs of fours. Sorah and Zacharias were in the same one and travelled towards the kitchen areas, looking for the Hufflepuff common room.

Sorah stayed behind a bit and found Levi walking by herself. With as little courage as she had, she started walking faster until she caught up.

“Levi?”

The girl startled and whipped around. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, and that look didn’t diminish, rather it transformed into anger and disappointment.

“What do you want?” she snapped.

Sorah swallowed, her wolf-ears lowering back against her head automatically. “I-Uh—“

“If you don’t have anything to say to me then you can go.”

Sorah looked down, never meeting her eyes like a normal person should. She fidgeted with her hands by her sides, tail curled tightly around her thigh.

“No, I - I wanna apologise to you,” she mumbled.

Levi shook her her. “You apologise, Sorah, when you are ready to be sorry.” It wasn’t said horribly, but quite genuine and hopeful. She walked off, not batting an eyelash, leaving Sorah to walk on her own again.

 ** _This_** _**is**_ _**all**_ _**your**_ _**fault**_.

Sorah sighed, shoulders sagging slight; not in a way to indicate she’s upset, but she’s tired ... she’s fed up.

“I know.”


	16. ✿ In the Heart of the Lake ✿

It came to no surprise during the week that things would get progressively worse. Sorah has never wanted to disappear all this time in all her life. Despite the fact she had 'tried' apologising to Levi, the she-Hybrid still continued to ignore her. And it seemed as if Levi hadn't told any of them of what had happened because they were all still greatly ignoring her.

She no longer cared about the state of her wrist and instead enjoyed another game of Quidditch with the Slytherins. Draco hadn't been there, which surprised her a bit. But, perhaps he was avoiding her? Because she hasn't seen him since they kissed. Not to mention the fact that lately people have been trying to avoid Sorah like the plague. But she didn't draw it down to this yet. Yes, they had kissed, There isn't really anything else to go about it. A relationship would never work, and quite honestly, she is much happier to remain friends with him. But ... the fact that none of her friends don't want to even so much as breath near her, she's finding it very difficult to remain positive for the rest of the term.

That's why she no longer wanted to be here. It was because all she was every seeming to do this year was make everyone else around her miserable.

"You need to loosen up a bit, Stylan," Eli said casually as they made their way back to the changing rooms. "Even little Dakota Rivera said there is something strange upon you, despite them not talking to you."

Sorah nodded in a sarcastic thanks, not really appreciating the reminder.

"You wanna come to the Slytherin common room?"

Sorah nodded again, tucking her hands away in her hoodie pocket. As it was the weekend, she had herself relax a little bit more. Eli had spotted her in the Great Hall, reading through a book whilst nibbling on some bread — plain bread — and literally grabbed her by the tail and dragged her from the hall. The she-Hybrid had growled at her, indicating she never wanted to be touched there again. Though, she was pretty sure the Slytherin didn't take the message.

They changed into clean clothes, reminding themselves to have a proper show later and said goodbye to the others who were falling behind. She hadn't been inside of the Slytherin dorm rooms, and was quite curious as to know what they looked like. She has seen the range of Hufflepuff, of course, and the Ravenclaw from being invited there last year by her brother and Brook. Never had she seen the Slytherin's common room nor the Gryffindor. She suspected Cody would have invited up some time soon ... if she were talking to her.

They entered the Slytherin common room — the way to get in was simply by saying a password, exactly like the Gryffindor's. The room was empty, bar from the couple of sixth years cuddling on the sofa near a fireplace. They seemed a little peeved that their peace had been ruined by a couple of fifth years but didn't say anything.

Eli led her up the stairs towards the girls dormitories. They were the same as the Hufflepuff's but just in green. Sorah will admit that she much prefer's Hufflepuff's sunny colours than the dank green of Slytherin, but she can't deny the colours mixed with the shades of black and silver to be aesthetically pleasing. 

Eli's bed was the only one not made. And by the most messiest side of the room which made Sorah more than a little uncomfortable. It jabbed unwell with the need to tidy the damn corner but figured she'd look a little loonie to randomly tart cleaning up stuff that isn't her's.

"Wanna sit?" Eli collapsed onto her bed, already getting comfortable within the sheets. Sorah shook her head, fingers coming up the bite at the skin around her nails. "Fine; I didn't bring you up here to not talk." She gestured to one of the chairs and Sorah took that chance to sit, still biting at her skin. "Talk to me; what's up with you? I'm not one to really care for others misfortune but I can tell when something is wrong with one of my friends and you've been more closed off more than normal."

_**Easy for her to say.** _

Sorah couldn't help but agree with Aarohah. This girl can easily get away with people whispering behind her back and giggling like little girls at the simplistic gestures she casts among the halls. Sorah wouldn't go as far as to say Eli is confident. No. She's just abnormally carefree with not a flying feather to give in the world. If she were to take Sorah's mental being for one day she would probably end up pitching herself off of the Astronomy tower. Wings or not.

"Is it to do with your friends?" Eli eventually said after a moment of tense silence. Whether that is from Sorah's own inability to talk like a normal being or the annoyance of Eli's words hanging brutally above Sorah's head in a bout of complexity. "Stupid question, I know. But you're not giving me much of a chance of getting answers, are you?"

"You know what happened," Sorah mumbled, pulling her thumb from her mouth. 

Eli hesitated before sitting up. The sincerity in her eyes is not something Sorah is used to from the Slytherin. "I know what happened," she repeated slowly. "Yes, I do. And I wanna help you."

Sorah grimaced at her. Not in disgust of the situation. She has nothing against the complication of homosexuality. That was Aaroahah ... how long can she use that excuse when she should have been more in control?

"Why is liking the same gender so bad to you?" 

Ouch. So, she's getting straight into it. She could almost hear Aarohah's laugh in the back of her mind. 

"It really isn't bad to me," Sorah gritted through clenched teeth. Aarohah seems to be letting her off lightly at the moment and that tremors her anxiety. 

"Then why did you hate Amori so much for it?"

Sorah shook her head. 

"You don't know?"

"I don't know," Sorah echoed pathetically. There is no justification from what she's done. Unless she wants to get sent to a mental hospital, which is not on her list of adventures on her bucket list. "She's my friend. I just get..."

"Anxious?" said Eli. "A little far from control? You seem to be a little too overprotective, then."

Sorah never saw herself as very protective of her friends. Her animals are an exception. Looks like its the only excuse to use at the moment. And to that, she nodded, a little unsure still. 

Eli smiled lightly, relaxing back a bit. "Would it help to tell you that I'm actually a little queer?"

**_Why am I not surprised? This school's full of 'em!_ **

Sorah let out a light laugh, curling into herself on the chair.

"See? You really don't care, do you?" Eli said this as if she had discovered an unsolved mystery. Maybe she has. It still crippled Sorah's growing anxiety. "You need to apologise to Levi. And when I mean so, I mean properly. Don't just apologise for yourself; apologise for her as well."

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe that little therapy session helped a bit. Sorah still isn't very keen on spending the rest of the year with Eli. Not because she was a horrible person — far from that, really. But compared to her and her friends, the older girl is rowdy and requires much needed attention a lot. Something Sorah can't provide when she's dealing with her own self-absorbing issues herself. And that is another thing she needs to sort out. Her selfishness can get the better of her at times, and as Eli had said, she needs to apologise for Levi also. 

Currently residing herself to think, she finds herself at the lake of Hogwarts. The air above felt damp and moisture began to settle in the depths of her wold-ears irritatingly. Vegas flew above her, hooting and flapping his wings mockingly. Oh, how she would love to change. But she had a the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match to be going to, insisted by Eli and Pansy Parkinson to go to soon, and when she is in her very own animal form, she is never able to keep track of time. 

She stayed there, a little lost in letting her gaze fall through the ripple of the waters. When she bent down and let the tips of her fingers brush against the cool water. The cold didn't faze her. She let herself sit down, sitting on top of her coat as to not get her clothes wet. Vegas continued to hoot above her, and its times like this that she wished her abnormal abilities to talk to animals worked. So far she can easily understand Nyla, whom wasn't talking to her at all at the moment. She can only communicate with Wanta when she is a wolf. And with Vegas ... no progress; a progress she has hardly even thought about. 

In the while they are there, she continued to ignore Vegas' frantic hooting. Carefully, as she traced the water with her fingers, a heavy heart weighing her down to start unnecessarily crying, Vegas skimmed the water and landed on her head, flapping the water droplets from his wings vigorously.  

" _What?_ " she said irritably. "What es wrong with you...?" Her accent became thick with tears but she pushed it back, swallowing the lump in her throat when Vegas persistently clawed at her shoulder. He screeched until it died in his angry vocal cords. His amber gaze was blazing at the lake and that's when Sorah chanced a look farther up to see a familiar twinkling light among the ripples of waves. Wasn't it that same thing from last year? From the second task of the Quadwizard tournament? 

Carefully, she stood up. The desire to run into the freeze was too tempting. Vegas became more erratic when she stood, wearing his poor vocal cords out. 

"You want me to go out there?" She turned her head to Vegas who screeched, flying from her shoulder and hovering over the shining light. Well ... it looks as if she is diving in. But she surely cannot do it in her hybrid form. She'll have no choice but to change.

As soon as she left her shoulder bag aside and became ready for the unruly adventure she would come to regret, Vegas seemed to agree with the idea she had in mind and dived for the water, suddenly disappearing under the neat surface.

" _Ah!_ " Sorah freaked, running towards the water and flapping her wings among her back to hover above the offending water. She flew gently to the ring of water that seemingly sucked Vegas in, only to then realise that he had purposely dove for the water in order to make Sorah follow. With a heavy heart, Sorah lowered herself into the water and held her breath, allowing herself to delve towards the freezing offender. 

Underneath, the water seemed to feel a little less cold, being that many creatures roamed these water's, keeping every inch of it active like a bear preparing for hibernation. All of the time she spent under this water last year had been hell. This time, however, she felt somewhat calmer. The breath she had been holding lessened, feeling as if she had more time to explore the deep under instead of coming up to breathe every damn ten seconds. 

In her line of sight, she spotted Vegas darting behind some form of long seaweed. Her paws came in handy, obviously, as she pushed against the water's brutal force and swam over to where Vegas had gone. She kept her wings firmly in place on her back, careful to avoid any passing fish on the way. None of them were colourful like you would expect to see in places such as the Red Sea of any other tropical place; she was just surprised to see there are actually fish in this lake.

_Where have you gone, Vegas?_

She struggled to rest herself on a rock, only to flinch back when her right paw came in harsh contact with the rock. he forgot that any hardcore injuries to impale her in the hybrid form would follow down to her wolf-self and vice versa.

Ignoring it, she whipped her head around, still in search for her trouble making owl when she spotted him again This time, she mustn't lose him. There is only a certain amount of time her Hybrility will allow her to hold her breath, so she can't be long. After all, there is a purpose to being down here. 

From her point of view, she found the shining object that Vegas was following. Somehow the thing had burst from the seems of water in order to attract the attention of two mythical creatures.

Both of them struggled to fight against the temptation to go up for air. In that moment, Vegas felt more to Sorah than just a pet; he is a friend of her's. And when she made eyes at him of concern to escape the harsh rushes of water that restrict him from breathing, he made no move to do so. Instead, he batted his claws at the seaweed and stones that lay over the shiny object. Sorah helped, pushing the rocks away until they uncovered their problem at paw.

Underneath it all lay a watch. But not a watch to go around ones wrist like a bracelet. This one is round, the edging a rusty gold with a matching chain, the face covering the whole object. It's a pocket watch. Placed on top of it are four buttons. Two either side of the hook to keep the chain in place.

Vegas gripped the chain with his claws and lent it to Sorah. She held it between her teeth and pushed up from the ground, making her way back to the water's surface.Then she realised that if she were to take a breath, she would most likely end up losing the damn watch. This object she's teething seems to be important; she can feel it radiating its power through her bones. It's obviously imperative she gets herself into gear.

With her life on the line, she paddled towards the shore where she assumed her things were and almost let out a huge breath of relief when the weeds and sands became shallower. She collapsed onto the sad, the chain as predicted falling from her gappy teeth. Her chest heaved, the amount of water she had swallowed down there she couldn't even comprehend. Automatically, she transformed back into her hybrid form and coughed up the remaining water up before pulling herself together. Her hands, becoming wet and dirty from the sand, gripped the chain of the watch and she sat back, breathing heavily. Vegas decided then to shake himself, spraying Sorah with now freezing droplets of water.

Out of breath, she sat back, shuffling backwards until she was next to her things again. Her thumb swiped across the watches face, the dirt catching at the edges of it. It looked broken, that's for sure. She's never seen a watch with buttons on it before, unless they are the turning points for the hands on the face. In a way, as she further observed it, it looked ... familiar. As if she had seen it before. 

Vegas hopped to her, taking a place on her bent knee. The white tights she was wearing were now grimy with the dirt on the ground and the paws of her hoodie were soaked. She didn't want to begin to imagine what she looked like. Despite the rest of her being dry as she didn't go in their fully hybrid, when she came from the lake, the waves and splashes lapped at her as an after thought. Her hair was damp, the curls going frizzy and her face was probably littered with grime and lake water. 

The white owl hooted creakily, eyeing the watch carefully. Sorah's index finger ghosted over the rusted buttons, skimming them, wandering what would happen if she pressed one. On the most likely chance, it wouldn't work. Lord only knows how long this watch has been under water. But it was beckoning Sorah to grab it and take care of it. 

Vegas hooted again, lightly pecking at one of the buttons. He was pecking at the one of the far right, twitching and then looking up at Sorah, expecting.

Sorah breathed out a laugh, her chest still heaving with hefty breaths. "You want me to open it?"

Vegas nipped at her fingers in an answered yes. She moved her growing fringe from her eyes and did as Vegas so desired. Nothing happened. Not that she was expecting it to, but she was left a little disappointed. She relaxed a little, droning out Vegas' useless pep talk and listened to the sounds around her. She could hear in the background—

_"Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why..."_

Sorah was missing the Quidditch game. Isn't that sweet? She promised to be there. Another thing she's not good at. 

Between their singing and Vegas' hooting, it all became too much. She suddenly felt so dizzy, feverish really. She scrambled a little more backwards and stood to he feet, making Vegas screech at her. She stumbled a bit and dropped the watch. Before she could even begin to pick the watch up, her vision blacked out and a loud ringing sound pierced her ears. 

Then it all went silent. 

_Sorah, can you hear me?_

There was a laugh. It sounded so familiar. But she couldn't decipher it just then.

_Ooh! We are proud! You found it! You found the Time-Turner!_

Sorah gasped, still in the same space as before. She didn't collapse into the heap of the grass like she had countered. She still stood, a little dizzy and Vegas looking up at her curiously. The watch ... no, it's the Time-Turner. The Time-Turner still sat on the floor. She picked it up and felt the whole world around drain everything from her body. This is all some sort of joke, right? But it can't be...

"Vegas..." she said slowly. How comes Vegas wasn't with her this whole time? It makes no sense. And of course ... to drag her friends down with her. "Vegas ... I am in huge trouble."

There was a cackle from the owl and he flew up, landing himself on her shoulder. It felt weird all of a sudden to have no wings weighing her down on her back. She's no clue as to why she never came with her wings, but supposing ... supposing Nature was being kind and allowed her to not stick out like a sore thumb among the rest of the hybrids. Perhaps she had no control over the situation regarding the wolf and the wings scenario. Because of this happening does this mean the others now remember?

"Vegas, run with me."

With immense adrenaline pumping through her veins, she threw her coat on and swung her bag over her shoulder just as Vegas took to the skies, Sorah keeping up her fast pace. 

Quidditch would have been done by now, unless the short amount of time she was in her own bubble with the sound of Nature's malicious voice rattling her mind was really  _that_  short. And she was right as she made it towards the grand entrance of Hogwarts, finding the Great Hall filling up with students for tea. From the sights of the Gryffindor table in a chummy mood and the Slytherin's sulking, she guessed Gryffindor won. No surprise, according to what Cody had told her in the past. 

Students pushed past her when entering the hall and she scanned it like a hawk, firstly capturing the eyes of Dakota. With as much power as she could muster, she tried...

_Can you hear me?_

Dakota jumped, startled by her voice. 

_I know you can hear me. Gather everyone up and meet me in the Room of Requirement._

With that done and Vegas quite smug on her shoulder, she turned, heading towards that very location she had set. She can't pretend to be shy, awkward. She can no longer be introverted, because she may of started out that way, and she may still be that way. But she's the order of her friends. She has to be assertive and a leader. She needs to take care of everyone.

After fifteen and a half years of having no responsibility other than homework, that weight that she thought she had lifted from the lake is suddenly back on. And she doesn't think she will ever be used to that. Soon, she will have to have all of that responsibility head on. Listening to Vegas was probably a mix between the best idea ever to the worst. Because having all of her memories recruited sucks.

For a while she waited for the others. In the moment, she feared they wouldn't come. What if the Room of Requirement tricked them into another room. This one is in a set up of an office with a couple of plush sofa's. She took up the desk space, Vegas standing guard beside her. Then, the doors to the room opened and her heart skipped a beat when Levi first came in. Then after her, Hunter, Brook, Willow, Cody, Evan and Dakota. All of them are here, and its all Sorah needs. Her heart may be beating abnormally fast when seeing the look of resentment cross Brook's eyes, but she wanted to do this. She can no longer stand the thought of them all despising her beyond recognition. 

They all made themselves comfortable. Sorah saw Wanta cuddled up in Evan's lap and Nyla sitting rigidly on Willow's shoulder. The most change she saw was that Want had grown a little bigger over the last month. The lump in her throat almost prevented her from speaking but she easily managed it. 

"I wanna start off by saying ..." The she-hybrid looked up, needing to focus and do this realistically. Her gaze found Levi's. "Levi ... I - I just want to tart off that ... that apologising isn't enough to begin the start of forgiveness."

"No, it isn't," Brook gritted forcefully. 

Sorah deemed it best to ignore that and continued her apology to Levi. "I am so sorry for the awful things I said. Not just about you, but to whomever else it concerned. And that was to every one of you, too." Her eyes wandered around the room regretfully. "The truth is, I was just scared. I was scared I was gonna lose you. And I know there is no excuse for this. Not all. But I miss you being my friend."

Tears glistened in Levi's eyes at this. She stubbornly wiped them away and stood up.

"You're not gonna lose me." It came out so low Sorah almost missed it. "We're sorry too, you know." She looked back at the others then to Sorah again. "We didn't help you when you most needed it."

Sorah smiled lightly. "You don't need to apologise. None of that matters, now, okay? I am ... really sorry about what happened. I don't care who you love ... in the end, I will always love you."

Levi let out a chocked sob and pulled Sorah from the desk to crush her into a hug. Sorah yelped a little, the pain in her wrist being crushed under Levi's sweet hug. She managed to ignore it, hugging her back, fighting back the tears of relief. And soon, she found the others joining in, bar from Evan, Brook and Dakota, who stood back and smiled. Wanta barked happily and Sorah obliged to picking the growing pup up, letting him lick her face. Nyla moved from his spot from Willow's shoulder towards Sorah, making Vegas more than a little jealous.

"So." Brook's hands collided together, breaking them all apart. He looked tight at Sorah, raising his eyebrows. "What is the purpose of us being in the wizarding world, anyway?"


	17. ✿The Time Master✿

Dakota looked at Brook as if he were stupid. " _Are you for real?_ "

Brook shrugged. "Look, I don't know whether it's sunk in for any of you yet, but I don't tend to have the best memory."

"No, you bloody well don't," said Evan.

"Where is Melanie when you need her?" Willow grumbled to herself, situating herself down on one of the many sofa's. Then, he eyes widened, as if she had just discovered something. "Melanie; the triplets! Where are they?"

"They don't go here, for vhatever reason," explained Sorah briefly.

Hunter continued for her. "Sorah met them d-during the summer - uh - during the summer months."

"Well, at least we all know that's sorted." Brook let out a sigh of frustration after his statement, shakily running his hands through his already messy hair. Hunter frowned, reaching up and pulling the boy's arm down.

"Hey? You okay."

"Yeah, yeah, I get what we're all getting at here," he snapped, cutting Hunter off. It's very unlike Brook to be this anxious. In Sorah's opinion, he has nothing to be anxious about. They all pretty much rely on her now — now that they have regained their memories — so they can sit back and relax. "Don't you see? Don't you realise? We've been sent to this world in order to find a Lost Element. An Element we aren't even aware of what."

"I'd say the 'Elements of Nature' would be pretty easy to guess," said Cody, folding her arms over her chest almost mockingly. "First you've got Earth—"

"Oh, fuck off, honestly." Brook gave the Gryffindor a menacing stare. If looks could kill... "I know what they are. I'm saying we don't even know what Element we're supposed to be finding. What about you?" He pointed his glare towards Sorah, who still subconsciously had a hand wrapped around Levi's slightly smaller and clammier hand. "You must know."

Sorah shot him a mirrored look of frustration. Hunter stepped up for her, obviously not liking where Brook's aggressive attitude is coming from. "Calm down, Brook. I'm s-ss-sure it's ..."

"It's what? Go on then, Hunter, spit it out," Dakota said, him and Brook clearly very annoyed by this unfortunate circumstance. "It's easy? That's rich considering we've only just managed to find that damn Time-Turner after reliving God-awful years since birth again."

Sorah winced, her ears pressing firmly against the back of her head. Her and Levi let go of each-others hands and the room lapses into an unbreakable silence. Dakota by no means wanted to bring up his own home life, but he probably felt as if he had no choice. Sorah would have to agree with the younger and Brook on this one; finding the Element — to which they know nothing of which one it is — will by no means be a walk in the park.

Willow looked as if she so desperately wanted to scoop Dakota up into her arms, but by the oppressed expression Dakota is showing, Sorah saw Willow jerk back from the plan. She can feel the sadness just dripping from her simply by locking into her spirit.

"Right, let's not all get ahead of ourselves," said Evan, stepping up from his poor stature. He looked between them all, pin-pointing his glance at Sorah before speaking. "You basically gotta make sure none of us mess up, okay?" Sorah nodded. "Now that we have the Time-Turner, we will be able to get the jobs done much easier now without wasting too many years of our lives."

Dakota let out a bitter laugh. "Awesome. Levi, break up with Luna."

"What?" Levi gaped at the younger boy, her eyebrows drawing a thin crease to a frown. Very clearly annoyed by what he had just said. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Dakota. "You can't get too attached to anyone. Which means..." He turned his malicious glare onto Sorah. "You — break up with Draco."

"Wait-wait-wait, hold up." Hunter waved his hands up, stopping the Slytherin from running his mouth any further. Hunter's eyes were now on Sorah. "You've got a boyfriend? With Malfoy, if anyone?"

Sorah vigorously shook her head. " _No!_ "

"Not officially," snarked Dakota.

Willow sighed from her spot. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes! It does, Willow!" Hunter bursts out. "This is getting ridiculous! You have sh-shocking taste in boys."

"I'm not dating him!" Sorah feels like striding across the room and slapping some sense into her brother. What was his deal about it? She gets that Draco hasn't always been the nicest — she sees that, she saw that through the boy, hence why she could never truly like him like a lover should. But she is willing to give their friendship a chance. Never could she ever fall for him, though. "Do you really think I vould?"

Dakota snorted, settling himself down on the sofa, far away from Willow. "With the way you've been acting lately, I would not be surprised."

"Whoa, that's a low blow." From next to Sorah, Levi was fuming a little. Her cheeks splotched red from the constant arguments that were ripping through one another. "Sorah's apologised — I know what she did was wrong. But she's making an effort to make things right."

Both her and Sorah smiled at one another, taking in the forgiveness.

"Sorah," said Hunter, "stay away from Malfoy. I mean it."

The she-Hybrid couldn't exactly work out why Hunter was fuming at the thought of her hanging around with Draco. But she nods anyways, later to break that promise.

There was a silence that no one seemed to want to fill in. Dakota continued his glare at Sorah, Brook eventually allows Hunter to calm him down and Evan has his face on his hands on the desk, seemingly beat on what to do.

Sorah dug into her pocket, the chain of the Time-Turner wrapping loosely around her lithe fingers. The small clock ticked silently as it was exposed to the light of the room, starting up its course again. Her brother stopped his comforting hand on Brook's shoulder and looked over at Sorah, a little bewildered. 

"I—"

"This belongs to you." She held out her hand. The chain dangled from her fingers, allowing Hunter to take it out of her hands. 

"I don't understand..." he whispered to himself, taking in the object he had lost only a couple of years ago. Hunter has had this the whole time they have been living under the roof of Declan and Becca, yet only now have they regained their memories simply because Sorah had access to it. 

"What don't you understand?" Willow sat up a little straighter on the sofa. The glum look she had place don her face was no longer their, her brow considering a line between worry and curiosity. 

Hunter held it up for everyone to view. His lips pursed, the chain in his grip tightening ever so slightly. "I've had this for years. I lost this back in second year after B-Brook and I thought it be a good idea to t-t-take a little s-sswim in the lake." His glare landed on the taller boy and he only scoffed, not in the mood for any joking. "I thought I had lost it."

"Who was it that even gave it to you?" asked Evan.

There was a short pause. Sorah shifted uncomfortably which only earned more of a burning gaze from Dakota and Brook. "Got something to say, Stylan?" said Brook snidely. "Or is that even your real name?"

"You are one nasty piece of work when you hate someone, aren't you?" Levi patted Sorah's shoulder for a little reassurance. Sorah couldn't help the glower she aimed at Brook. Today seemed to be full of these evil looks; their relationship is currently burning down to Hell and it's all Sorah's fault. 

Hunter nodded along with Levi's statement. "You sh-should have seen what he once did to—"

"Shut the fuck up, Hunter," Broom snapped for the umpteenth time. He marched on over to Sorah, his tall frame towering over her. She wouldn't admit to feeling a little intimidated by Brook. In hind sight, neither of them actually ever got along before their memories were taken away. They respected each-other's title's, but never physically made the effort to get along. His finger pointed to her, nearly touching the skin on her nose. "You best watch your bavk, because no one else will be."

Sorah needn't do more. She nodded, stepping back and made no attempt to look at anyone. 

"We're out." Dakota announced this as he swiftly lifted himself from the sofa. 

"Where are you going?" Willow demanded, not unkindly. 

Dakota was still glaring, and it didn't falter when he laid eyes on Willow. "Out. Away from here. Why should you know where I'm going."

"Because I care," she said.

He laughed bitterly. Sorah swore she saw his eyes sparkling with tears. "You didn't care enough to find me."

He left without saying another word, leaving a heartbroken Willow in his wake. 

Evan also started to leave with Brook. He wasn't angry at Sorah, which the she-Hybrid was happy about. He gave a her a light smile, a small sign of forgiveness before heading out the door. Cody and Hunter also filed out, leaving three stricken she-Hybrid with each-other, not sure on what to do. The tension in their group will linger for a while, and Sorah feels hopeless to the situation. 

"He didn't mean it, Willow." Levi made her way over to the sofa, ready to comfort Willow but the blonde only shook her head, seeming a little chocked up. 

"I know he didn't."

"There was nothing you could have done; you didn't know."

"We didn't have our memories," Sorah finished. "How could you of known."

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Willow shifted before finally standing up, wiping stubbornly at her eyes. They looked red, and Sorah was certain it had to with what Dakota had just said, rather than Willow' excuse in saying her contacts are irritating her eyes. "I suggest we carry on as normal and hope that something shows up."

"Something as in how the Time-Turner showed up?" said Levi, a small smile gracing her lips.

Willow grinned, all moments from before hopefully forgotten. "Exactly like that."

 

-

 

"You seem sad."

Sorah raised an eyebrow at that. She nudged Draco by the elbow and he smirked, nudging her back.

"Are you okay? Seriously?"

"How do you define okay?" said Sorah. They were both walking along the lake, the chill of the day calming down from the daily shocks of late November. 

"I know you and your friends have made up," he started out slowly. "Yet you still seem under the weather."

"I'm fine. I can look after myself."

"Pfft, sure you can."

Sorah couldn't help it. She let herself stay back a bit when Draco looked towards the water and held out her hand. A mist of blue whirls circled her fingers and hand before she closed her fist in a pinch. Draco abruptly stopped, yelping a little before Sorah threw her hand sideways, the blue firing form her hand and launching Draco into the water. Not the smartest idea she has ever had; that boy can jeer at her all he wants. She can look after herself, and this can be proof. 

"Hey!" Draco's head bobbed above the water, his arms flailing a little. Sorah felt the anxiety within Draco building up. She came forwards, trying not to laugh as Draco struggled out of the water, in the shallow end. Sorah isn't evil enough to chuck him in the deep end. "Stylan!" 

Sorah laughed, taking her hand in her's, pulling him up. "Is the shallow end, _ja?_ " Draco growled at her before gripping her upper arms and throwing her back into the water. It soaked her through, her tail landing awkwardly on a rock of all. To stop her fall she tried landing back on her hand, knocking her sprained wrist back to a throbbing level. 

"It's the shallow end, Stylan, grow up." There was humour in his voice and Sorah couldn't help but sit up a little before kicking her feet up and smacking him in the face with water. He spluttered, sticking his tongue out to spit before his eyes landed dangerously on the she-hybrid. "You little shit." 

Suddenly, before Sorah could even think of moving, DRaco was tackling her back down into the water. Both fought for dominance, shoving each other in the freezing water. They were both laughing, splashing one another and overall having a good time, something both obviously haven't had in such a long time. Sorah figured Draco needed to lay off some steam. He's always so tense and mean to everyone. Having a little fun by pushing someone into freezing cold water may make him see that taking time to have fun is not so bad. 

Alas to the fight, Draco eventually one dominance, despite how much Sorah resisted. His hands caught her's, trying to pin her down as she cringed at the pain in her wrist. Draco didn't notice her discomfort until his eyes travelled to her right wrist and immediately let her go. 

"Merlin, Stylan, what the fuck happened to your wrist?" Even in his befuddlement, he took Sorah's other hand and lifted her up, the water staining their ankles. Sorah pulled away, taking herself from the lake as Draco followed. "Hey, hey, Stylan? Get that fixed."

When they were fully out of the water, Draco gently took her wrist with care, cradling it whilst his thumbs gently pressed against the purple and almost black skin. Surrounding it was a sickening yellow colour, something Sorah failed to notice. She cringed at the sight, pulling away when Draco pushed down to hard. 

He chuckled at that, his wet hair falling in his eyes. "You're one tough little mongrel, you know that?" She nodded at that, still refusing to further justify the sprain. Draco caught up with her walking just as she placed a drying spell on her self, tackling at her tail and wolf-ears and hair at first. "How long has it been like that for it to go that colour?"

"It's fine. I just bruise for a long time." Sorah didn't exactly want to answer his question because she felt a little embarrassed. 

"Bullshit." Draco huffed at that, almost in disbelief. "That is almost black rimmed, Stylan. Go to the fucking Hospital Wing."

In her state, she also flicked her wrist to cast the same drying spell on Draco, still ignoring the boy for good measure. 

"Who told you not to go?" 

Sorah stopped in her tracks, looking back to Draco who had stopped. "Does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

Sorah smiled kindly, her fangs digging painfully into her lower lip. "Draco, I'll get it sorted out, okay? There is nothing to worry about."

She continued to walk and soon Draco was by her side again. Hesitantly, he took her left hand, lacing their fingers together. Although the butterflies were still there, she's starting to believe their friendship could work like this. Both of their sarcastic nature don't seem to clash and their stubborn attitude towards getting help perhaps could be seen as a bad influence. Over the course of the years, Sorah looks back and finds herself in a predicament of a different reality.  Growing up with no knowledge of the past of furture made her so weak and awfully submissive. Now growing to know that she is in charge of something she cannot get out of has made her understand that she has a responsibility to uphold. Even if Draco is not apart of her future, she will try her best to protect him as much as she will for others, such as Luna, Harry, Hagrid, Wanta ... Nyla. All of them. And she has no problem with that. 

Draco ended up dragging her to the Hospital Wing. As soon as Madam Pomfrey saw the condition her wrist was in, she freaked, to put it lightly. 

"My goodness gracious me, Miss. Stylan!" She assured her towards an open bed, only needing her to sit on the corner. Thankfully, no one else was occupying any bed. Draco would have probably booked it, otherwise. 

It turns out that leaving a sprained wrist can lead to a fracture that will erupt into a torn ligament. The most Madam Pomfrey  could do was heal it slowly for now, wrapping her wrist around a bandage, compressing her hand into a fixed position. The bruising will go down in the next 48 hours thanks to the power of wizarding magic and her dominating hybrility. Sorah was just happy the bruise was covered. The long sleeves she wore were enough, but having to roll them up after taking care of the animals she visits in Hogwarts and, like earlier, simply messing about for a little play fight, clothes will get tangled and secrets will be revealed. 

Madam Pomfrey left them to their own devices Sorah picks at a lose string on the bandage and Draco takes her hand away, shaking his head at her.

"You got to stop being so stubborn," he said.

"You're one to talk," she jabbed back. "You never tell me anything."

It because I don't trust you.

Sorah didn't mean to weave herself into his mind, but it happened automatically. Draco isn't an easy one to crack. That will probably be one of the only times she manages to break through to him. 

She's not offended that he doesn't trust hr. She doesn't trust him either.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Without a second thought, the she-hybrid pulled him down for a hug, one of her hands tempting to cradle the back of his head, to run her fingers through his delicate hair before deciding against it. Draco laughed a little confusedly against her, his own arms reluctant to wrap around her, awkwardly sitting at his sides. 

"Uh, Styan? A little room — what are you doing?" 

She couldn't stop herself. "I'll be here for you, okay?"

"Okay?"

"I'm being serious, Draco. Come to me when you're in trouble." She did try to sneakily break into his head again, but he's locked himself. "Please."

Draco nodded against her.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Draco leaned back and kissed her lightly before standing up and taking his leave. Sorah knows by now not to trust a Slytherin with promises.


	18. ✿ Black Dog Days ✿

Sorah doesn't think she's ever had such a bad Christmas before. Whether she be feeling down or not, it was Christmas. It wasn't as if she were back in Hybithia listening to others taunt Levi in front of her. Or if her and Levi were sitting together in their dorm, or sending letters back and forth from home, Christmas never seemed as bad as this.

The tension between her and the others have for sure died down. But there is a strain. Levi is hesitant to even mention Luna's name in front of her and Willow continues to only talk to her like friends if they are in front of the others. It feels too awkward to talk to her when no one else is around. And she felt as if the three of them were the closest in the group. Cody, there is no telling what is happening with the Gryffindor. She's still clearly upset.

She thinks of this as she trails her steps around the floors of Grimmauld Place. Everyone else is either in the dining room of in the living room, blatantly ignoring Sorah. Cody's father approached her at one point, apologising from earlier on in the year. She only had to nod and smile her forgiveness before he was pulling Cody and her siblings away from the she-Hybrid to sit down and chat. The last thing she observed was Cody and Evan fighting over his Game Boy before she walked on.

Further along the walls of the house littered with black spots and cold furnishing, Sorah found herself pushing open a door to one of the rooms in the place that she was sure contained the Hippogriff she overheard Harry and Hermione speaking of. She grimaced at the pain in her wrist, which, after bandaging it a couple of weeks ag,o still stung a little on impact. No one but Draco knew of her wrist. She managed to keep her sweaty paws over her hands, hiding the rest of the roll that lapped between her thumb and index finger.

Inside of the room, she found, the Hippogriff was indeed there. It wasn't as if anyone warned her to not sneak around. Even she found it rather rude to be sneaking around a house that isn't even her's. But with Wanta stuck to Hunter and Nyla sleeping on Willow's lap, she finds that the comfort of another critter is going to help her be happy, if only a little bit for this evening. Vegas was currently at home with Becca, having delivered a letter instead of Declan simply using a phone box.

Upon arrival of her in the room, the Hippogriff stirred and looked up. It's feathers ruffled at the sight of her, opening its beak and almost sneering at her.

"It's okay..." she whispered, shutting the door behind her. It continued to sneer, beginning to stand up on its hind legs and front claws, getting ready to strike her. However, she stayed back and even lowered herself to seem less intimidating.

Sorah has read about Hippogriff's and their trust towards humans. So, she placed her left hand out, putting her head down to submit and waited for the Hippogriff to take a chance with her.

A few moments later, she heard the light squeaking of a sneer stop and the cold surface of the creature's beak touch the palm of her outstretched hand. She didn't move away and looked up, smiling lightly when the Hippogriff stepped back, admiring her from the door.

"I won't hurt you," she said, gradually lowering her hand.

The Hippogriff squeaked with laughter, shaking its great head. "I am aware. I ain't stupid."

Sorah giggled at that, fianlly allowing herself to stand. "I wouldn't call you stupid, no."

The smile that glittered in the creatures eyes tamed the both of them just a bit. Sorah dared a step forwards.

"I don't bite either. Unless you're from the wicked."

Sorah shook her head. "I highly doubt that. I'm a pacifist."

"Sure you are," the creature replied slyly. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just tell me that."

The hollowness in Sorah's chest filled a little, finally feeling the humour behind his and her words. She laughed again, if only a little. "Why are you cooped up in this room? Are you not allowed in the outside wizarding world?"

The creature shook his head, settling back down into a sitting position. His wings stretched out, huge, the ends of his feathers touching the narrow walls swallowing them. "Incidents do happen. Terrible ones. But I'd rather not enlighten you."

"Enlighten?" Sorah didn't know what that meant, but she can always take a wild guess. "I von't push you. I just needed some company."

"Okay." He shifted, folding his wings back against his sides and making space for Sorah to sit beside him. She weaved herself through the strew on the floor and ignored some of the half eaten rats on the floor before making herself comfortable against the feathers on the Hippogriff's upper arms. "What's your name? Any purpose for being up here all alone with me on Christmas Day?"

"My name is Sorah and I needed some animal comfort," she explained briefly. She risked laying her head on his shoulder. He didn't shift away and even let his wing come out again and wrap around her. She misses her wings to shield her from the cold. In general, she just misses everything from before.

"Well, my name is Buckbeak and I suppose all of your other animals are occupied?"

Sorah isn't going to question on how he knows she has a few animals as it is. "My dog is with my brother and my Niffler is with a friend. My owl is at home."

"You know, I've never met anyone who has been able to understand our language. Or any other creature's language in general. How's that?"

"Natural capability." Sorah shrugged, cradling her injured wrist to her chest. After a couple of weeks, the bruise has calmed a considerable amount. Black no longer painted her paling skin, now fading into a light purple and sickly yellow to show the swelling has soothed over. She hasn't been able to write or draw properly for weeks so she's looking forward to do that — if she has to energy in the first place. "My best friend can memorise everything she ever sees, hears or reads."

"Ain't that a blessing?"

Sorah huffed out a small laugh. "And a curse, she quotes."

There was a long silence. It wasn't stretched to be awkward. The warmth from his wings allowed Sorah to feel a little reassurance from this flop of a year. They could faintly hear the laughter from downstairs and singing composed from Sirius Black in lovely, old Christmas carols. Sorah felt a little left out, but she did bring this upon herself. That's why she hasn't bothered to fix this.

"You're not happy..."

Sorah shook her head, burying herself in his body warmth. "I'm never happy."

 

-

 

Sorah was awoken by a sudden knocking on the door of the room. The wing around her released her and her vision was full of Hunter, pulling at her arm and talking nonsense to her.

"Jesus, Sorah, we've been looking for you _everywhere_." He managed to heave her to her feet. Buckbeak allowed it to happen, snapping his beak when Hunter threw him some dead rat and pulled Sorah from the room. She took one glance back at the creature before Hunter closed to door. She found that from the little light in the hallway that it was nearly evening. The snow from outside is only beginning to set and the house was cold and bitter from the compacted space.

"How long were you looking for me?" Sorah said casually. Hunter raised his eyebrows at her, not amused by the cause.

"It's Christmas. The l-least you can do is join in." His tone was laced with distaste at her unsocial behaviour. She simply didn't want to go downstairs and face a load of people who single her out. Call her petty, but it's just the way her anxiety works.

"Easy for you to say."

"What?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, not wanting to start an argument. As of late, even her and Hunter have had a strain. And it makes her wary, as if he knew what really happened before. But he can't of. Because the Divinities made sure that wouldn't happen.

"Can you at least pretend to be enjoying yourself?"

And what the hell would that look like? She wanted to so desperately snap back at him but, again, decided the better option in just letting her words be swallowed before they made their way from her mouth.

Reluctantly, she made her way downstairs behind Hunter. She's not about to defy his wishes in being an absolute prat. That doesn't mean to say she improved downstairs.

She stayed in the corner of the sofa, not saying anything and kept a blank stare at the wooden floors that Wanta and someone's owl are interacting on. Declan sat at her right, Hunter half on his lap half not whilst talking with Brook by his side. Declan was talking with Cody's father and Sirius. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione have gone to St Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley. Remus and Mad-Eye Moody escorted them there, which left Cody's family, Willow, Declan, Hunter, Sorah and Brook with them. There was a small longing from Willow without the presence of Dakota not here. Sorah isn't too sure on what goes on, but she knows that the boy is forced to go home not matter what during every opportunity there is.

**_Oh, I can tell you exactly what is going on with him right now._ **

Sorah was jumped a little by Aarohah's manning voice entering her thoughts after a good couple of weeks. It seems almost foreign to her — her voice was more than a little strained and perhaps tethering on the edge. Sometimes Sorah feels as if she's going mad, talking to a voice inside of her head. One that makes her do things against her will. She won't admit it, but the guilt of what had happened mainly between her and Levi's still hasn't fixed itself together. The wrongdoing only caused a strain in her throat. The feeling of wanting to burst into tears at any second remained there, but never did she feel the energy to do so.

**_Do you want to know?_ **

_No_ , Sorah thought back. She beginning to get used to replying to Aarohah back inside of her mind rather than out loud. After all, how embarked is it to talk to yourself out in public and have everyone's eyes on you. If she isn't careful she will be sent to an insane asylum. If those actually existed nowadays in the realms of this country.

"Hey, Sorah."

Sorah looked up from her own staring into space. Cody stood by the door, a parchment in her hand as well as her father's owl perched perfectly on the end of her shoulder. She made a little waving motion with her hand to suggest a simple, 'Come with me.' It was meant to be subtle.

The she-Hybrid nodded and pried herself away from Declan's side. He reached out to her.

"Hey, where are you going?" He was a little firm, squeezing at her wrist. He and Becca have noticed her melancholy attitude as of late and have been, in the most, worried about her, which is an emotion to her that she cannot stand. There is really no need to be so concerned about someone like her.

"Bathroom," she answered, slipping her hand away when he lessened his grip. He nodded, a small smile edged on his face. She gave him one back, only to reassure him she was fine. Because in reality, she is.

Once Declan was preoccupied again with chatting with Jett and Sirius, Sorah followed Cody into the kitchen. The food from earlier had been cleared up, every plate washed clean and currently drying. Everyone played their part when tidying up from the big Christmas dinner.

Cody sat down on the table. Sorah took the chair, having to look up at the Gryffindor whom was currently unraveling the paper in her hands. Her owl continued to sit and actually began to get comfortable on her shoulder, closing its huge brown eyes in an attempt to sleep.

"Here's another letter." Cody presented it to Sorah. She looked over it, having to squint slightly. Out of an act of hesitance, Sorah didn't take the letter, wanting Cody to explain a little further. "Pa wrote to your dad, explaining the situation beforehand and what happened."

Another set of guilt clawed at Sorah's chest. This isn't her year at all. She was an absolute brat towards Sirius before school started, decided that hanging out with Draco was a good idea and look for her brother, who Draco has openly tormented before in front of her and then being a homophobic prat. Things just couldn't get any worse. Especially when someone brings back something related to that mess.

"Pa thinks it's best if only him and Rudy communicate. It will be safer for you, Hunter, and your other parents." Cody's voice was void of any traits of humour. It settled Sorah to know she was keeping up the responsibility of how serious this conversation is. Perhaps Cody needs to take things a little more solemnly. Or maybe Sorah needs to lighten up and have a sense of humour for once. One way or another, someone is going to get hurt. And, no matter what the circumstance, it will be Sorah's fault. For leaving her parents, for leaving the watch over Nature and for thinking that entering that damn asylum was the smartest idea to come to mind.

The one thing that surprised her the most was when Cody sighed, dropped the paper on the table and leaned over, bringing Sorah into a tight hug. Sorah immediately hugged back, the sadness painfully tearing at her insides stopping for a moment. She just wants to stop feeling so sad all the time. Before the hole memory thing; before the whole Luna and Levi predicament; before she even came to Hogwarts. Because when she was in Hybithia, at least she and Levi has their heads in the right place.

"I miss you," Cody whispered to her gently. The owl on her shoulder squeaked a little hoot before setting off. They pulled away. Cody didn't exactly look sad, but she neither looked happy, which does not suit this normally bubbly Gryffindor at all. "I really do miss you."

Sorah nodded. She had yet to speak and found now was an appropriate time to try. "Do you forgive me?" It is all she wanted to hear. It is all she wants to hear from everyone.

Cody laughed a little, almost as if the question the older had just queried was funny. "Of course I do, idiot. I forgave when you apologised. I've just had a lot on my mind. With this letter—" she again picked it up, staring blankly at it. She swallowed, starting up again, "this letter has been on my mind for the past few weeks. I didn't tell you because we weren't talking. And I know that's a really shitty thing to do, because these are your _parents_ for fucks sake." Her laugh this time was breathy, almost forced — shame and fear creeping up in her voice. The Gryffindor daren't look at Sorah. "But I was coward. I didn't approach you, and I should have — I'm sorry."

Sorah couldn't help but stand up and pull the smaller in for another hug. If she had wings, she would proudly present them and drown Cody in the smother of white-blue feathers to protect from her angry thoughts of herself. There is no need for Cody to blame herself for not giving the letter to Sorah. She had every right to be infuriated with Sorah, therefore deciding not to take her chance in approaching her. Although she could have easily sent it anonymously via owl, the younger one probably sought it best to give it to her in person.

Words still failed to fall from Sorah's lips. Even from the most simply of reassurance. She couldn't allow her lisp to screw things up, so she remained quiet.

When they pulled back, Cody pushed the letter into her hand. "Hunter read it ages ago. He was alone. I'm going to leave you to do the same." With one final smile, Cody left the kitchen, not forgetting to shut the door behind her.

Sorah's hands shook a little as she looked down at the paper. Like last time, there were not much words spoken on this parchment. Secrets that are filled and promises kept, Sorah believed this is more confidential than the other one and risked herself reading through the Polish tongue.

**Sorah, Hunter,**   
**I want you two to not worry. As stated before, we are in safe hands. But I shan't get your hopes up. We are nowhere near finding you. They're still out to get us, and we want you two to remain safe. Do behave.**   
**Mama, Papa.**

A tear slipped from Sorah's eye and she stubbornly wiped it away. Her hands began to tremble more on impact and a sob nearly bubbled from her throat. Realistically, if they are out of troubles way, then she has nothing to worry about. There is no need to get so emotional over it. After all, they are safe. And they are alive.

_**Burn it, Sorah-Bella. Burn it. It will make you feel better.** _

"Shut up..." Her answer came out shakily. The letter in her fingers nearly crumpling the letter.

_**Burn it.** _

" _No_..." Sorah nearly sobbed out. She couldn't cry. It was dry, and she didn't want any other tears escaping.

**_I'm telling you that you won't feel so sad once it's gone._ **

"I need it." She's always kept her parents last letters. This shouldn't be any different. God, she misses them so damn much.

**_You don't need it! How many times do I need to tell you to burn it!?_ **

Sorah shuddered, her hands then almost on autopilot reaching for her pocket in her hoodie. Another fry sob left her throat, croaky and pathetic to her ears. Her own wolf-ears already lay limply near the back of her head, dropping like a sad, piteous puppy.

 _Burn it. Are you really that_ weak? _Can you not follow the simplest of orders? It will make the sadness go away!_

Sorah wand followed suit, she shaking never seizing as she held it in front of her and pointed her wand at the offending paper. She still had yet to utter that single spell past her lips in order to rid of this thing that seems to making her so upset.

**_Burn it._ **

Sorah shook her head.

**_Burn it! Burn it!_ Burn it!**

It repeated it, again and again, until all Sorah could hear was her very own voice telling her to simply burn it.

" _Incendio_..." she finally whispered and the parchment before her became a light with fire. She quickly put her wand away and carried the paper to the sink.

For the final moments, she allowed herself to watch as the paper sunk away from the fire eating viciously at its edges. In a way, it was almost satisfying to watch. Like watching glass being shattered.

By the time yo fire reached her thumbs, she did not flinch one bit. She hadn't even noticed she was holding the parchment in her ignored her.

The flames licked at her thumb and index finger, surely burning a couple of layers of skin off before she turned on the tap and placed the scraps of parchment in the coo-long water in the sink.

 ** _That is the end of that_** , she thought to herself.

**_See? What did I say?_ **

Sorah blinked the remaking tears away. Once again, she felt that numbness take a hold of her withering bones.

**_I told you it would make the pain go away._ **


	19. ✿Fallen Ashes✿

With Cody and Levi properly checked off the list, back at Hogwarts, Sorah finds herself in the midst of creating some sort of checklist of what she needs to get done. The two girls stated before are the two whom are properly talking to her like they were before. The others, however, are tensed around. Evan, she believes, has no exceptions — that hybrid likes to keep mostly to himself. 

Back in the train to Hogwarts, Hunter left to another carriage with Brook and Dakota. Sorah didn't miss the look of disappointment pass in Willow's eyes; Dakota looked worse for wear. She could feel their spirits dripping with hatred for his parents and longing for each-other.    


However, she can't afford to focus on that right now. The only way she will be able to get the two back together again is if she willingly and genuinely apologises to the both of them separately. Which she is fine with. Then Dakota will at least have someone he can trust and Willow can stop her concerned looks constantly aimed his way.    
  
Levi has gone for a Prefect meeting and Cody was nowhere to be found on the train. In hindsight, it was just her and Willow. Both sitting opposite each-other, wanting to hang their heads out the window in order to escape each-other's presence.    
  
It is now or never.    
  
"I'm sorry, Willow."   
  
It sure as hell startled to she-Hybrid. Her ears that were fading to a dark brown from the lack of sun were strained and pinned back against her head like a hissing cat. She showed no vexation towards Sorah, but she clearly felt more than a little awkward around her.    
  
"What are you sorry for?"   
  
Sorah was expecting that, and actually had herself a little pep talk about this before she approached the touchy subject. She couldn't help but look down at her lap where Wanta lay, his wet nose nudging her hand every once in a while to keep her stroking his head. He was getting bigger, she silently ibeserved whilst making up the courage to speak her words towards the Ravenclaw. The pup no longer a pup, rather resembling a little pre-teen pup, his whole body no longer able to curl up on her lap. His front paws and head remain on her lap whilst the rest of his body splayed out on the seat, his long tail curled around his hind leg.    
  
Speaking of her animals, Nyla was back on her shoulder, also asleep. Vegas remained at home for the time being, accompanying not Declan or Becca. Rather he was occupying the triplets whom she hadn't actually had the chance to see over the Christmas holiday's. That didn't stop them from sending letters back and forth.    
  
"Sorah, talk to me. I wanna know what happened."   
  
Sorah winced, letting her hand run through Wanta's long fur. He needed it cut.   
  
"Sorah, don't ignore me." She didn't sound annoyed. She sounded merely desperate and upset. The Hufflepuff hated that tone, especially on one of her best friends.    
  
"I'm not," she said a little stupidly.    
  
Willow huffed our a laugh. "You are. I just want to know what's bothering you. Excuse me whilst I care."   
  
"I never said you didn't care," mumbled Sorah.   
  
"And I never said I didn't either." There was a pause, Sorah still refusing to look up. The act is uncalled for, but Sorah still felt so ashamed and unworthy of the motherly tenderness Willow always provides her and the rest of them. "Tell me what you're sorry for."   
  
Finally, Sorah dares herself to look. It is the least she can do, after every wrong she had committed. Willow's eyes shone with nothing but compassion and kindness, and it is the greatest wisdom she could ever look for in a Ravenclaw.    
  
"For being a prat." The edges of Willow's lips twitched into a smile at her response. "For what I said; all of it wasn't true. I was just ... just pathetically jealous."   
  
Willow looked like she didn't buy all of it. Especially the jealous part. It could be easier said that Sorah felt as if Luna were taking Levi away from her, but that's not true. Simply because Luna is gentle and kind, no menacing thoughts or unnecessary hate in her heart to look for. The excuse was nothing but flawed.   
  
"It's no excuse for what I said and what my actions led to. But I really am sorry for offending you. There is nothing wrong with who you are. You shouldn't have to be kept in the dark just because some indecent batshite doesn't like who you are. And I do like who you are..." She trailed off lightly, her hand skimming Wanta's ear. "I really do."    
  
"Hey," Willow said, reaching over and taking Sorah's hand, "I forgive you. What you said was terrible, I get that. And I was hurt, because you're one of my best friends. Thinking that you would hate me for simply being myself hurt more than anything has in my entire life." She laughed a little, her thumb running over the smooth back of Sorah's palm. "I'm glad you've had the courage to do this. It mustn't of been easy."    
  
It wasn't. Willow pulled back, missing the bandage that still curled over Sorah's hand. The carriage turned into something of a light/hearted conversation. After barley talking for the past couple of months, it's safe to say they had a lot to catch up on. Sorah decided it was no point in mentioning about the sprained wrist. The bruising was no longer there and she was able to move her fingers and grip a quill without wincing in discomfort. The bandage remains to set her wrist straight. Even though she wanted to ask Willow who it was who pushed her over, she kept it to herself, since it isn't the Ravenclaw's problem.    
  
When they entered the Great Hall for dinner, Sorah promised herself to next catch Hunter in the act. She needn't have that much to eat as her appetite wouldn't be fully pleased until she's gotten all of her guilt ridden burden's from her chest.    
  
Her and Levi say and ate. Or Sorah did. She saw the little amount of food Levi put on her plate and then proceeded to push the vegetables and potatoes around in the plate almost tediously.    
  
"Do you want me to take them?" Sorah offered. She didn't want to push Levi too much, and even though she's knows she shouldn't be encouraging it, Levi needs to get herself comfortable enough to eat in the Great Hall again    
  
The red-head gladly gave her potatoes to Sorah, leaving the vegetables because it is no secret that Sorah would much rather be stuck in a pool full of water than eat them.    
  
"Thank you." Levi cast a glance of appreciation at her before sitting there, staring off into space.    
  
"She alright?" The boy opposite her, Ernie, asked. He and Levi became friends through their prefect duties together. He showed a little worry for her.    
  
Sorah nodded in response. It Levi's troubles she can worry herself with, despite always giving Sorah a heart attack most of the time. But no one else needs to butt in.   
  
After dinner had ended and everyone began to make their way from the hall's, Sorah scabbed the hall in order to find the small stature of her brother. She needn't look very hard when she saw his light brown hair, one among talking to Brook and a couple of others around him.    
  
Damn, she thought miserably as she collected herself from the bench. She wanted to be able to catch Hunter when he's alone. It looks as if that isn't going to happen tonight. So the most she can do is look for Dakota. And when she spotted him, a stab of pain-filled guilt tearing at her chest when she caught sight of him.    
  
It is no secret that a pup like Dakota can look after himself, and he sure as hell puts up a good fight. But when she saw his hair laced with nothing but grease and dirt—even blood—she swallowed thickly. His cheeks were ridden with dust and little scratches like a cat had attacked him. But she knows better. She will have to catch him, no matter what.   
  
The hall cleared. Students chattering and piling from the place were making matters difficult to reach the small boy. Among the sea, Dakota is the tiniest fish she has ever seen. It was almost deemed impossible when she suddenly spotted him again. Levi seemed to pick up on what she was trying to do. She told her she'd see her in the common room and left, allowing Sorah to do what she needs to do.   
  
"Dakota..." She said that a little too quietly for her own liking. But she didn't want to just shout his name. The outcome would have dozens of pairs of eyes not staring at her—she couldn't care less for that—but staring at dear Dakota. She didn't want that to happen.    
  
The crowd entered the Entrance Hall and she was able to gently grab at his shoulder. The movement caused him to freeze a little before relaxing and turning around. Sorah didn't think anything of it and pulled him to the side. He went so without any whinging like most would. Sorah took them to a little corner, waiting for the noise to die down before properly addressing him.    
  
"I have no excuse for what I did," she said shamefully, "but I wasn't you to know that I really am ... sorry." Her gaze found the boy's and found that the normal anger that resides there didn't show. If anything, his eyes looked ghostly and out of place. Whether it was the light in the hallway or not, Sorah could barely see his pupils through a cloud of haze.    
  
"You know what, Stylan?"   
  
At first Sorah was afraid of his response. The way he said it dripped with obvious vexation, but the smile that spread across his features said otherwise.   
  
"I never disliked you, you know?" he said. He stepped back a bit, keeping a fair distance between them as soon as the crowd diminished. "I guess you just frustrated me. And us with the memory-lapse thing, you know? —trippy, and it did annoy me. But that's in the past now, right? We can only look to the future."   
  
Sorah had the strong urge to hug him. But she refrained, knowing it would probably upset him. He's never been very affectionate. She may not be able to understand what he's going through, as she's never even had to witness something like it, but some comprehension is good enough. Which is why she went against her wishes to hug him.    
  
"If you're being a homophobic twat to Willow again, I swear to God, Stylan. Got it?" A fierce wave of protectiveness came over the boy. Sorah had to give it to him; the kid is strong and he fights for what he cares for. That so happens to be Willow.    
  
Sorah nodded at his wave of fierceness. Before he could go, she had one more question. "When are you going to talk to Willow?" she asks a little hesitantly.    
  
His eyes may hold nothing but a phantom, but his body deflated when knowing that he has been ignoring Willow for the past month. The mountains of letters Willow sent him must have been ignored at the least; she never received one back.   
  
"I'll talk to her." With that, he turned his back and stride off towards the Slytherin common room.   
  
Sorah didn't think much more of it. She decided it best to go to bed for the night and wait until tomorrow to talk to her brother.

  
  


-

  
  


She woke up on her own. Neither Wanta nor Nyla invaded her bed. And when she sat up, no one else but she was in the room. 

“Nyla?” she whispered. It wasn’t light. It was dark. The feel sent a shiver up her spine as she crawled from the bed begrudgingly. 

On the outside of the curtains, she felt cold and drained of any power. She looked down at her hands but found that her normal Hybrility isn’t working. She cannot see her hands at all. Her eyesight of her Hybrility normally allowed her to see in the dark as well as natural wolf-instincts. Why can’t she see past the cloud of black.

When she looked to the side where the window should be, she found nothing occupied there. Surely the moon would have lit up the room a little in order to make her see? But what remained was the painted shade of complete darkness. It made her a little cautious to approach the window, but found that the darkness comforted her more than the light did. She can’t explain it all that well; darkness meant the shadows that scram in the day can disappear from themselves at night and be themselves, so no one can see them outstand the rest of everyone else. It makes everything easier to hide from, and that’s exactly what Sorah likes doing.

When she wondered towards the window, she saw Her and something inside of her chest told her to go and leave. Go back to sleep and leave the rest to Her. She needn’t talk to her. It wasn’t necessary to do so. Only She knew of everything; in which Sorah only knew minor parts and details that shan’t be shared with the rest of her friends. 

At the same time fo wanting to leave, she also found herself moving forwards in order to grab at Her attention.

“Nature.”

The Hybrid at hand looked up. She didn’t live behind the window. Sorah found Her in front of her, luring and tall. Elegant and beautiful. This is why such a name like Nature came to be within Her. Just like nature, She was graceful and all natural beauty. Her dark skin illuminated from the little light in the room and Her eyes remained nothing but soft orbs. Sorah wished she was as beautiful as Her. But did she wish for the weight that Nature carried? Of course not. There is at least one advantage to being Sorah. 

“Sometimes I wished you’d talk to me, Sorah-Bella.”

Sorah frowned at that and say herself down on the floor. Beneath her she felt the tickle of the familiar patches of grass. She no longer resides in the room she had woken up in. It was still dark, but they were in a bed of fallen flowers.

“Sometimes I wished I wasn’t born. But we all have our differences.”

“You always were the most dramatic of all of us.”

Sorah wanted to growl at Her. There was nothing for her to do but submit and keep her damn mouth shut. Her fangs were digging painfully on the outside of her lips as she bit down. It wouldn’t surprise her if she started to draw blood. 

“Besides, ve haven’t spoken in years. Vhat’s it to you?” 

“Are you talking about before I wiped your memories or just the whole fifteen years so far?” Nature’s eyes darted towards her own. It was almost impossible to see her pupils in this dark and the dark chocolate colour that filled her iris. When She opened her mouth to speak again, Sorah admires the length of Her fangs that shone in the dark room. “I didn’t have to take your memories.”

“But you did anyways..” Sorah ground her teeth together, her lips reading back. It was impossible for her to properly bite down due to her open and over bite that disallowed her to chew or even bite properly. “Why wipe our memories?”

“I’m not a monster, Sorah-Bella. I wanted to give all of you some sort of childhood before throwing you all in at once like now.”

**_She’s right you know._ **

Nature and Sorah snapped their gazes to the other voice. One so familiar with Sorah for all these years that she has nearly stopped startling when hearing it. 

“Evening, Aarohah,” Nature greeted politely. Even She scrunched Her nose up at the presence. The alluring spirit stood there, barely visible in the dark. “Come to patronise us again?”

**_Stop acting as if you care_ ** , Aarohah snarled, her voice ghosting over their ears. 

Sorah ignored this and turned her attention back to Nature. The two of them have grown used to the Spirit’s taunts. “You could have kept my memories,” she said bitterly. 

Nature scoffed at that. Which matched with the sound of Aarohah’s squeaky giggle. “What? And let you be depressed for your whole childhood?” Sorah said nothing. “I told you, I’m no monster.”

“And neither am I,” said Sorah. “But you made me into one not so long ago.”

“That was nothing to do with me, and you know it,” Nature snapped. “Don’t be such a brat.” 

Sorah felt the intense stare Aarohah was aiming at her and sighed. Her hands were shaking as she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them to her chest. 

“Vhat Element am I looking for?” Sorah decided she couldn’t hold back that very important detail. She needed to know in order to get everything done as soon as possible. No heartbreak. No trouble breaking up friendships. As soon as this is done, Sorah won’t have to worry about what happens to her friends. Because once the Elements are found, they will be protected. 

“I can’t tell you that,” replied Nature, looking a little defeated. Her hand reached out and squeezed at Sorah’s exposed knee. She was cold to the touch—practically freezing. “You’re smart; you van figure it out for yourself.”

 

-

 

Sorah awoke. She didn’t make a noise. Her eyes just opened with a start, fingers gripping tightly at her blanket she had hauled up to her chest. Behind her she felt Nyla move and Wanta still rested under the blanket, which made her tighten her grip on him. The pup whimpered—a pup growing at a rapid rate—and moved irritably to get back to sleep. 

In the midst of this, she felt how sweaty her palms were and the uncomfortable dampness of her bed. It was too hot in here to feel comfortable. It January, why was it so hot? Wasn’t snow still blanketing the Hogwarts grounds? 

“Vanta…” Sorah licked at her dry lips, trying again to get her dog to move as well as ridding her speech inpendement. “ _ Wanta _ .” The pup growled a little before stretched his legs, untangling himself from the warmth of her blanket. He leaned forwards and licked lightly at her hand before yawning and jumping down from her bed. She looked behind her and found Nyla still asleep. She’s not going to force her friends with her to class. But Nyla told her to wake him up every morning anyways. So she did, stroking past his furry head. His tiny, heady eyes opened, blinking the sleep from his eyes before sniffing at her hand.

“Time to start the day already?” He yawned, stretching his little body across the pillow. Sorah nodded, scratching under his chin. She hoped the first week of Hogwarts wouldn’t be too bad.

 

 

-

 

 

God really isn't on Sorah's side for the next couple of days. She focuses some of her time on actual work instead of worrying about making everyone happy for once. The phrase sounded a little more than selfish, but at the moment she couldn't find it in herself to care that much.    
  
Hunter and Brook avoided her like the plague. The only thing that sparked Aarohah's her interest was the mass breakout of Azkaban. Levi expressed her concerns for a certain witch by the name of Bellatrix. She had started discussing it with Ernie and a couple of his friends over breakfast after the first two days of being at Hogwarts. Sorah was interested, but then found she became bored very quickly.

The mentions of Nature never passed hers or Aarhoah’s mind in the days that past. It didn’t bother her as much as it should have. 

The only remotely interesting thing that happened of the week—apart from the mass Azkaban breakout—was the obvious manipulation caused on the Daily Quibbler—a newspaper/magazine article that was edited by Luna Lovegood’s father. Rita Skeeter has said some favourable things in there. Sorah isn’t too sure what happened there. From what she had heard from Hunter in the past is that she was a treacherous woman whom had transformed into a beetle during the Quadwizard Tournament to spy and gain information on others. Sorah guesses nothing serious was done about it because she’s still writing. 

That isn’t the best part of that; Sorah was crossing down the hallway with Wanta curled to her chest when she came across a sign of obvious frustration by none other than Professor Umbridge—

 

**_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_ **

 

**Teachers are hearty band from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects the are not paid to teach.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six.**

 

**Signed:** _ Dolores Umbridge, _

_              High Inquisitor. _

 

“That’s hilarious,” Sorah said to herself as no one else apart from her animal are around. Wanta whined at her to keep on walking and she did. Wavering around like a phantom. She tried to keep a little bit upbeat, but she found nothing to be jolly about at the moment. 

She hasn’t bothered with communicating with anyone for more than a few spades moments. She suspects the others are hinting at her to wake up and come back to reality. But she can’t be asked with any of their braiding questions. Not even her animals affectionate nips are enough. 

In that moment of floating down the quiet hallways, way past curfew, her eyes found Hunter’s form. Coming her way. On the way to the Ravenclaw tower.

With a tight grip on Wanta, she moved a little faster. Knowing Hunter, he wouldn’t even notice it was her, as he had just head down, book open in hand. 

Nearer, she finally said his name, “Hunter.”

The boy looked up a little surprised and shut his book, dog-marking it beforehand. 

“Sorah.” That was it. Monotone and all that damn shit that Sorah is so fed up with. But she can’t find it in herself to get angry. Because the bubble in her chest didn’t allow her to.

“I wanna talk.”

“Now you do,” said Hunter. The tension between them still hasn’t dropped which disheartened Sorah. She held Wanta closer to her; to feel his soft fur between her fingers and warmth of another comforter.

“I’m really sorry,” she tried a little pathetically. She felt the lump in her throat before the tears built up behind her eyes. She pushed them back down, hating to cry in front of people. Especially her own big brother. “I didn’t mean to … to insult you. Insult of who you are. You’re my brother, I would never intentionally hurt you. You know that.”

At first, Sorah was afraid of the rejection she pretty much expected. There was a brow flicker of irritation behind his glasses, but it was soon gone. Sorah hughes Wanta tighter who’s paws starting pulling at her Hufflepuff uniform she has yet to take off. He licked at her chin in an attempt to cheer her up. 

Hunter didn’t hesitate to drop his book and suddenly tackle Sorah in a hug. The she-Hybrid felt the shake and had to manoeuvre Wanta to the ground before wrapping her own arms around him. She had to get on her tiptoes a little to keep up with his growing height. 

The shaking from Hunter that came with the hug scared Sorah. She hugged a little tighter and before she could comprehend what she was doing, Hunter spoke—

“I a-actually thought-thought th-that, ya know? That y-you vv-vvvouldn’t love me. F-for who I liked.” A dry sob escaped him and Sorah nearly crumpled. Tears once again built up at the edge of her eyes and she regretfully let them fall. Luckily they fell into the fabric of Hunter’s robes, so he wouldn’t notice. “I can’t b-begin to imagine vhat—” He broke off as another cry emitted from him. God, she cannot stand it when he cries. It breaks her heart every time.

“Shh, shh … Hunter…” Her voice sounded weak and she couldn’t help but detest herself more for it. She coughed, giving into the more authoritative tone she should have given in the first place. “Hunter, listen—shhh, you’re okay. You’re okay.” Though the shaking didn’t calm one bit, his sobs died down. “I was stupid. And I didn’t listen to my heart—I don’t know what came over me.” She hugged the crying boy a little tighter, allowing him to collapse before her. “But I could never not love you.” 

Gradually, she felt the spirit of Hunter’s legs fall before him. She only just manages to catch his body weight before they were a heap on the floor. Beside them, Wanta whined, nosing at Hunter arm pitifully.

Sorah sat awkwardly, pulling Hunter up until he was practically sprawled out on her lap, crying into her chest. 

“Shh…” Sorah has her hands brushing throw his thick curls, some tangled in her lithe fingers. She places a soft kiss to his forehead and then gentle took his cheeks into her hands, making him look at her. His cheeks and nose were red and blotchy, eyes brimmed with tears and purple lines underlying his eyes. No one—absolutely no one will ever hurt Hunter like this. She won’t allow it. Yet her she was, having hurt him just like this. “You’re my big brother…” she said quietly, wiping at one of his tears. “Never will I hurt you like this again.”

His lip trembles; he looks so vulnerable. Never has she seen him like this. He must have been locking all of this up for a while. And it was all her fault. 

Then a small, tearful smile came to his lips. Her once again buried his face into her chest and allowed Wanta’s nose to go under his hand to bring in the puppy therapy. 

They would have to get up soon to avoid getting into trouble. But it now, Sorah held Hunter. 

Still, the hollowness in her chest refused to fill. 


End file.
